Desert Rose
by Yumiii
Summary: Main OCxZero. Side KXZ. Finding an injured man along the streets, Zero decided to help him out of kindness. He never expected that very meeting to place him in a war between one man and an army of vampires. Post VK, yaoi, mpreg, non-con somewhere. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Because 99% of the people insisted on story format :3

* * *

The winter frost had chilled his fingers to the bone. Forgetting his gloves was an unfortunate thing, but in midst of the rush attending to a mission, it simply slipped his mind. It was the dead of the night – the perfect time for Level Es to make their moves. Getting a call even at 2am isn't new. He didn't have to get his ass out of bed just to kill one. There were plenty of other hunters, especially those doing night patrols, to deal with them. But Zero never trusted others to do biddings. He could only trust what he saw, and that was the death of the damned vampire right before his eyes.

Six months passed in a blink of an eye. Each day had no meaning – so was his life. He lived the law of the jungle. Kill or be killed. Deep though, inside, he was waiting for a chance to get revenge. On the one person who had made him lower than a dog.

_Kuran Kaname. _

The name would make his blood boil. Having not seen or heard of the vampire lord, he knew that Kuran was still keeping Yuki somewhere. It hurt him to have to face reality that they both will, and must die, in his hands. He didn't want to be brought up a killer, but the vampires made their move on his family first. That he can never forgive. Not only that, the one he ever loved in his life was, and was taken away by, a vampire as well.

Zero hated them to the very core of his body.

The night's mission was successful. Thanks to him, a young mother and her baby were safely moving on with their lives.

Fondling with a metallic box in his trench pocket, he pulled it out and flicked the top cover open. He dropped a few blood tablets into his free hand before popping them into his mouth, chewing on them mercilessly. He hated the taste of the blood tablets. The texture was slimy, and it tasted nothing close to blood, frankly. But that was the only thing he can consume that could keep his blood thirst quenched.

While walking, he caught the scent of blood. His first thought was a Level E attacking a human, but came to realize the blood scent was different. If it was going to be two horny vampires making out with each other, he's rather not know, but instead blow their heads off for showing off their revolting passion in public. He traced the source, nevertheless. After all, lust isn't just limited to sane vampires.

As a precaution, he took his gun out from his waist holster. At the corner of an alley way he turned, lifting it up. There weren't any vampires in each other's throats, which was a good thing, but it came down to a figure which was leaning against the brick wall on the floor.

It was a shoulder-hair length brunette, unmoving. He was dressed in a trench coat with numerous zipping, pants and boots - full black. His arm was laid across his middle, in which despite the darkness, the hunter could tell was soaked with something, in this case, probably blood. The shoulder area on the left was also in the same state.

Zero wondered if this was a victim of a vampire. He kept his gun and knelt by the person, reached for his neck to check a pulse. At first he thought he was dead, but corrected himself when he felt a faint pushing against the tips of his fingers. Being in such close contact, Zero scented something off. There were traces of vampire blood and something else he couldn't quite match to in his head. It was neither human nor vampire.

He wasn't exactly a good ol' Samaritan, but this guy was still alive, and he half-heartedly wanted to keep it that way. Zero threw the right arm of the stranger's around his shoulder and supported the guy to his apartment which was less than three blocks away.

He placed him on his bed and switched the lights on, getting a better view of the person. A slightly tanned complexion and a rather dashing face. Zero frowned a little when he found a slight resemblance of this person and the one vampire he hated the most. Kuran Kaname.

Throwing the name of the pureblood at the back of his head, he removed the trench coat and examined for any wounds. The only one he came to find was a very deep slash on the left deltoid which looked pretty fresh and was still bleeding.

Zero shed his own coat, dumping it on the floor and headed to his bathroom. He knelt in front of the sink and opened the cupboard door inferior to it, searching for the first aid kit. When he got it, he stood up, coming to look at his own reflection in the mirror as well as a set of sapphire eyes.

The sudden appearance of the stranger overwhelmed him. It hadn't been more than ten seconds that he had left him, and now here he was up and walking. He was much taller than Zero had expected, about 6'2". He wasn't wearing his trench anymore, and he could feel the other's body heat radiating.

Zero's reflex kicked in immediately. He drove and elbow backwards, hoping to catch the brunette off guard but the tables turned. The person grabbed his elbow and pulled, throwing him out the bathroom. He dropped the box in the process, and the contents scattered on the floor.

The hunter rolled on the floor once, recovering and pulled his gun out. But before he could get a good aim he was being pushed back down onto the floor. His finger pulled the trigger and the gunshot rang in his ears, followed by the scent of a foreign blood filling his nose.

His hands got pinned on either side of his head. Unwillingly, flashbacks started. The pain, humiliation and disgust in which he had thrown at himself once relived again.

It wasn't a time to think about the past, and Zero glared upwards at the brunette looming over him. The first thing which caught his attention was eyes that were now dark purple in colour. Thick, crimson liquid trailed down the side of his face. Usually the scent of blood would affect him in one way or the other whether or not it belonged to a human or vampire, but this was different. The scent was repelling instead, and it felt like making him puke.

"Who are you?" The stranger demanded.

"That's my question," Zero spat back. This guy wasn't normal in any way. His strength, his speed and the one thing which gave it away – his blood.

Before the guy could reply, the window glass a few feet away shattered. Zero got pulled up from the floor and thrown against the wall. The wind was knocked out of him when he collided with, then felt the guy almost crushing him. His heat was the first thing Zero registered, and the closeness made him uneasy. The person had his arms overhead, and had actually shielded him from the glass shards hurled in their direction.

Zero started to hear shrieks and flapping. There were several of them.

The brunette pulled away and turned around, stretching his left arm out. Zero grimaced when he caught sight of a stained white in the wound which was probably bone.

There was a cry above and Zero looked up, eyes widening.

Some humanoid creature the side of a large cat was hovering above, beating bat-like wings which had claws at ends. It was grey-green in colour, had long talons and what caught Zero's attention the most were two massive fangs protruding from their upper jaws like vampires.

"What the-" A sharp screech sounded like a war cry and Zero was taken aback. The brunette had charged forward and the hunter got a better view of what had invaded his room. There were six more of those things attacking the stranger.

In the small apartment, it wasn't easy to move but the brunette was avoiding every slash of their talons perfectly. He had a dagger in each hand and was more successful in hitting them. Blood splattered across the room in every direction, and even while wounded the creatures were still attempting to attack.

Zero was struck dumb. He had never seen such things in his entire life. He didn't know what to do. Subconsciously, fear took over.

He froze when the stranger has tossed him a look for a second. Without warning he had flung a dagger of his in his direction. Zero wanted to deflect it, but it had been too quick. He flinched when he thought the dagger was going to hit him, but instead heard a pained cry sounding by his ear.

The hunter glanced to his side for a second before shifting away in shock. One of the creatures had that dagger through it temple and was hanging on the wall from it.

His legs gave way and he fell to the floor, his hands shaking from holding the gun too tightly.

By then the brunette had annihilated the rest of the creatures, having torn them limb to limb. Parts of their bodies were scattered everywhere.

The sight of the massacre and smell of the blood was sickening and Zero had to cover his mouth to prevent anything from being thrown up. He watched as the brunette flicked the single dagger, the blood from it falling to the floor.

A movement from on top of his wardrobe caught Zero's attention. The stranger had his back facing it, and Zero stared at one of those things which had silently crept up and was holding one of its talons up high.

Without a second thought he fired his gun, the bullet penetrating the brain. The brunette looked over his shoulder calmly, eyeing the dead which added to the collection on the floor.

Zero was breathing really hard. It wasn't often that his nerves kicked into fear mode, but something must have triggered it somehow. He didn't know what, but his hands were too jelly-like to hold his gun up. His hands came to rest on the floor between his legs, and he hung his head, trying to catch his breath.

He heard the stranger walk over to where he was and he looked up. The brunette retrieved his dagger from the wall and the creature fell onto the floor next to him. A look of disgust was shown on his face and the guy kept his daggers in sheaths that were on either side of his pants, mid-thigh. Without acknowledgment whatsoever, he reached down and pulled Zero up, easily throwing him onto the bed.

The hunter raised his gun again, about to shoot if the guy came any closer, but he didn't. Instead, he looked over at where he was with eyes amethyst colour.

"I'm not your enemy."

Zero gritted his teeth. "And those things are? What the fuck are they?"

"Vampires."

The hunter wasn't in for games. "Bullshit. Those aren't vampires."

The brunette cocked his head a little, exhibiting confidence. "They are. Vampires from Hell that is."

"Don't joke with me!"

"I'm not," came the firm reply. The brunette started walking towards him and Zero released the safety in warning. The guy stopped.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your head off," Zero hissed. "What the hell are you?"

"Exile."

"What is that?"

"Something you humans call crossbreeds," the brunette scoffed. He took another step forward and Zero fired, the bullet grazing the guy's cheek.

"I warned you."

"Instead of aiming that pathetic little weapon at me, point it at something worth killing," the other gave a partial sigh. "My name is Sacred."

Zero almost rolled his eyes. What sort of a name was that?

"I'm a cross between a vampire and a werewolf."

_Werewolf? Now this is getting ridiculous…_ Zero thought. Vampires he had seen, even experienced with, but werewolves were something new.

Caught in his thoughts, Zero failed to notice that Sacred had shifted and hand pushed the hand with the gun onto the bed. The hunter winced at the forced action and the strain on his shoulder joint in the position. He other hand reached up to grab the vulnerable neck of his assailant, and his eyes glared at him. He dug his nails into the flesh as a warning.

Amethyst of two different shades stared at each other. Neither showed fear, and oddly enough, hate.

There was something that had Zero think twice about killing this guy and vice versa. However for Sacred, it was something a little more. The hunter has a very unique scent to him, despite being human. There was something which attracted him, for sure.

"Leave with me," Sacred whispered.

Zero was taken aback. "What?"

"They know who you are now, and they will kill you. I don't want you to die, so come with."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," the hunter hissed, pulling his wrist out of the grasp. Sacred let him go, but didn't retreat from where he was.

"I'll take you by force if I have to."

"What the hell do you think you are?!" Zero yelled, shoving the other away. He got up, trying to head for the door when he got stopped.

Sacred had his arms around his waist, holding him in place. Zero couldn't get away, and struggled out.

"I like your scent."

Zero ignored the last statement and tried to break away. It was a nauseas feeling, being like this. By a person much stronger, and the fact that he knew he might not be able to get free caused him to panic a little. The more he struggled, the tighter the grip was on him. He could feel the warmth of Sacred's breath on his neck, and his stomach tightened.

"Let me go!" Zero half-yelled. He didn't want to relive what had happened. Once was enough.

Sacred caught the unnatural fear taking over the human. Despite so, he didn't let go. He took a glance at the back of the person's neck, finding a small cut over an indent. It looked like something caused by a fang.

"Alright already, just let me go," Zero softly uttered in defeat.

The brunette let go this time round. Zero reached and clawed at his tattoo without making it bleed. He felt dirty again. He thought the feeling had subsided, but he was wrong. He couldn't forget the pain of penetrating fangs from the back, and the hands which had left traces all over him.

"Just give me a while," he mumbled after, rushing into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned over the sink, tipping the tap to full blast. He splashed water in his face and raked his hair back, slamming the tap shut.

For a long time he had tried to forget, and when he finally did Sacred appeared and simply reminded him of _it_ - the one true reason why he hated Kuran Kaname.

Who and what he was only fuelled the hatred.

It took a while to calm himself down. He didn't intend to leave with Sacred of course. They didn't even know each other, and he wasn't going to trust some person who said he was part vampire. He would never trust a vampire.

Zero picked up the first aid box from the floor and recalled why he was taking it out - the guy had an open wound which would get infected easily since it was so deep. All he had to do was wrap the wound, and make him leave. That was all.

The hunter exited the bathroom with a bottle of alcohol and bandages in a hand. Sacred was standing next to his beside table where he had a photo of himself and Yuki face down. The brunette was looking at it in fact, and Zero walked over, snatching it from his hands. He dumped it on his bed and without a single word, opened the alcohol bottle and poured a generous amount of it on the wound.

It should have hurt a lot, but Sacred hadn't flinched a single bit. He simply watched Zero in silence as he unrolled the bandages and started wrapping his arm.

Zero felt a little uneasy with all the parts of bodies on the floor. Whatever the guy did, he didn't hold back for sure. It was a bloody mess and he wondered how he was going to clean it up.

"Thank you." Zero just nodded, but was caught off guard when he felt his head being tilted upwards. He ended up staring into dark crimson eyes. "You are coming with me, aren't you?"

"…"

"Don't make me-"

"I got it," Zero cut in, irritated. He pushed Sacred's hand away. _So much for telling myself that I wouldn't…_ "Fine, I'll go." He gave in. After all, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

La la la la la... Sacred is mine :3 And for those who had read Diary of the desert rose.. yeah i changed a lot of stuff. but the main plot is still the same nevertheless -ahem- Makes you wonder what kaname did to zero now heh -wink wink-

WHATS WITH THE MPREG WARNING you may ask... that's to lure you in. Jk. well, one of the reasons :D but i love mpreg anyway so. hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Zero couldn't get over the fact that Sacred's eyes changed color every once in a while. It was creepy. When he first saw the brunette, it was sapphire. Almost every subsequent time he looked over, it would darken to another shade, before lightening to be a different color. Generally impossible in reality.

He had yet to come to terms with him being part werewolf either. He had never heard of their existence in any country.

_"They only live in the underworld."_

Zero scoffed at that line that Sacred had used explain why he had never seen them. The latter was down right cold and full of himself. He had practically ordered Zero to leave with him, and for the past half hour the hunter was rather annoyed with it.

"Oi, where the hell are we going?" Zero questioned the guy who was a few feet ahead of him. Sacred didn't look back.

"No idea."

The hunter stopped, disbelieving. "You made me follow you to go nowhere?"

The brunette paused as well, half-turning to face Zero. "Anywhere would be better than your place right now. It won't be long before the next wave comes, it won't be easy to protect you."

"I don't need your protection," Zero hissed back. Who did this guy think he was? God?

Judging from his attitude and such, it was like speaking to that bastard Kuran, just on a different level.

"I didn't leave my place to go on a merry-go-round. I don't care what in the world you're fighting with, but I don't intend to-"

A girl's screaming echoed in the dead of the night. Zero immediately narrowed his gaze in the direction and sprinted. He heard Sacred call out for him to stop, but to hell with that guy. He cut a corner through an alleyway to reach the parrallel road in another street, and he searched around for any signs of figures. Another scream allowed him to reach his goal and he barged through a chipped door which led him to an abandoned apartment.

The scent of human blood hit him, and he bit back the rush of bloodlust through his veins. He couldn't let this get to him right now. The girl was in danger and he had to get to her quick.

He heard nails clawing the floor from the second floor and he pulled his gun out, darting up the stairs. The scent of blood grew stronger, and he could hear the sounds of low snickering and relishing. It made his stomach tighten with disgust. He stood beside the door way and glanced around it to see what was in the room, and his eyes widened with horror.

About five Level Es were eating the girl. They were tearing at her flesh with their fangs, licking their lips and at the blood spilling from wounds they bit through. This was the first time he had seen this happen. All the Level Es he had faced were only interested in drinking their victims dry, but not consuming them.

Zero swallowed. In any case, he would have to get rid of them. It was too late to save the girl, but he had his duty to accomplish as a hunter. Taking a deep breath, he showed himself in the doorway and fired his gun. He successfully caught two in the head and they fell to the floor, dead. The other three started screeching at the deaths of their companions and charged. The one closest to him managed to catch him off guard and flung itself at the hunter, leaving them grappling on the dusty floor.

Zero drove his knee upwards, hitting the male Level E above him in the abdomen before kicking him off with the base of his foot. He lifted his gun to catch another Level E between its eyebrows and it too, dropped to the floor dead. The other two stood at the other end of the coridor, spitting hisses at the hunter who had gotten up to his feet.

He aimed his gun at them and fired, but missed when they jumped against the wall to tackle him at the same time. Zero barely avoided the attack, and found that his back foot had no support when he retreated a step. Belatedly, he realised that he was at the top of the stairs and his left hand grabbed the wooden rail. At the same time, one of the Level Es darted past his right hand, knocking the gun out. Zero gritted his teeth in pain from where a cut was across his palm. He stabilised himself on the steps, releasing the rail and holding his injured hand.

Both Level Es were now on either side of him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. It was rare for him to make such little mistakes, but this time it may have landed him in a big trouble. He had to get out of the small area to have an advantage. As quickly as he could, he calculated how successful he would be to get out of this apartment if he jumped over the rail to the lower flight of stairs. Without getting killed in the process, that is.

Forget the chances. It was his only was out of this. The Level Es were closing in on him, and he braced hismelf. Once they attacked, he used his left hand as a leverage to push himself over the rail, steading himself to land. What he didn't add into the equation was how old and brittle the apartment was, and the stairs beneath him gave way under his weight. In split seconds, he ended up in what was most likely the basement.

He managed to land on the soles of his feet, but his hands reached out to support his fall. Initally forgetting about his injured right, he hissed when the wound came in contact with something hard.

The smell of the dead hit him. Decaying flesh was mixed with almost diminishing scent of blood and Zero covered his mouth, feeling sick from the smell. It was unnaturally dark for him to see anything despite his good nightvision, and he struggled to walk in the darkness until he bumped into the wall. Thankfully, his hand managed to feel for something which felt like a light switch, and he jammed the thing on.

Even before a second passed, Zero's stomach gave into the naseaus feeling and he threw up. The smell of it was bad enough, and the sight of it just made it worse. If there were only corpses everywhere, it might have been a lesser blow to him. But this was worse than anything he had ever seen. Human bodies were mutilated and guts were everywhere. Even though the dim light was orange, he knew the floor was red. Hell, everything in the room was red, stained with blood.

Zero wiped the back of his mouth. Having not eaten anything the entire day, all that came out was stomach acid, but it burned his throat enough. He gagged a little, almost feeling a round two make its way out.

This was horrifying. Why hadn't the hunter council been notified of this? These murders shouldn't have been hard to hide.

Zero felt something crush under his foot. He glanced down to see that he had been stepping on a lone hand –with no arm- and he grimaced, feeling a headache making itself known. He shifted his foot, then saw that the hand was in a fist, looking like it was holding something. He didn't exactly want to touch a dead man's hand, but something tugged at him to take a look. He reached down and pried the hand open, picking up a tag.

_Rei Matsumoto  
Junior Hunter_

Realisation hit Zero dead cold. The hunters _were _here. They just never made it out alive. This guy should have had a partner... and was probably one of the dead bodies here.

Zero clasped the tag tightly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the young hunter. Being a junior, he couldn't have been more than fifteen years old...

The cracking of wood caught Zero's attention. He backed against the wall, shoving the tag into his pocket. The two Level Es made their appearance at the other end of the room, coming in through a door. One of the ways in and the only way out for him.

"Be a good boy now..." The same male Level E he had kicked snickered. "Let us taste your young, delicious flesh..."

The other insane vampire was chuckling as well as he walked into the basement.

"You killed all these people?" Zero hissed.

"Killed? No... we ate them. Not only their blood... but their flesh..."

"We want the same blood!"

Zero was utterly confused. These were far from normal Level Es, if you considered them normal in the first place.

"Give us your blood!" The two shrieked and charged. The hunter braced himself. Just because he didn't have his gun didn't mean that he couldn't fight, but he had no means of killing them so what the hell was he to do?

Zero dodged the both of them, jumping to the side. The mass of body parts of the floor wasn't easy to step on without slipping, considering all the blood and round-ish structures like arms and legs. He had to be careful. A single slip and it would cost his life.

Despite knowing that fact though, he hadn't expected one of the Es to lash its leg out and trip him. He landed in the dead heap, crying out in pain when he had used his right palm to break his fall. Blood oozed out of the cut and he cringed. When he opened his eyes one of the Level Es was above him, hand raised and ready to slash across. Zero could only flinch, and raised his arms to shield himself.

A scream from the other side of the room caught both their attention. The Level E stopped his hand from descending, and Zero opened his eyes slowly, before widening.

Sacred was standing there with the back of the other Level Es head in his hand. Crimson eyes bore deep into the enemy standing in front of Zero, displaying great amounts of hatred. Without warning, he slammed the face of the Level E he was holding into the wall, and the skull was completely crushed under the force. Blood trickled down his hand, and he let go of the dead vampire.

"You have a lot of nerves showing up before me again," Sacred growled dangerously.

The lone Level E faced him, smirking. "It's you again," he laughed hesitantly, trying not to show his fear now that he was alone to face the crossbreed. "Your blood! None of these humans had your kind of blood!"

"That's because I'm not human you piece of shit. I would've thought you would be dead by now, having taken my blood," Sacred stepped forward and the Level E flinched.

It reached down and grabbed Zero by the collar, lifting him and clasped onto his neck, warning the brunette to back off. The hunter swallowed a little, feeling the nails prick into his neck.

"I want your blood... I want your flesh..." The Level E started chanting. "Give it to me!"

The nails dug deeper, and Zero winced. It wasn't as painful as fangs from memory, but it still hurt.

Sacred pulled out his dagger from the sheath by his leg and cut across his palm. The scent of the foreign blood hit Zero, and the hunter grimaced.

"Come and get it then."

The Level E let Zero go and howled as it charged. Zero stood, there, stunned by the desperation of the insane vampire. It lunged at the brunette, claws up high.

"Sacred!"

The said person narrowed his gaze at the attacker. He sidestepped the slash delivered, and did a full turn, jamming the hilt end of his dagger into the vampire's chest. It froze, registering that the blade wasn't in his body. It laughed.

"You're not going to kill me just like this."

"Really?" Sacred asked.

The Level E's jaw dropped and its body jerked when a long blade pierced through its heart. It gaped in shock, blood having filled his lungs and choking it out. It felt the blade slip out and it dropped onto the floor on its knees. Without much strength left it fell forward, and Sacred crushed the cervical spine with the heel of his boots, snapping it into two.

Zero covered his mouth. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. With the Level Es gone he couldn't say he wasn't relieved but it was cruel. The way Sacred had done it was just… inhumane.

The brunette kept his blade and walked over to the hunter. He reached out to grab Zero's hand, but the latter pulled back. Sacred didn't look offended. Instead, he pulled out Bloody Rose from his waist band where he had tucked the gun he found earlier.

"It's yours, isn't it?" He asked as he held out the gun.

Zero slowly nodded and was going to receive it with his right hand when he remembered his wound. He immediately swapped hands and took back his gun, keeping it in the holster.

"Let's get out of here."

As he watched the silhouette of the crossbreed leave, Zero couldn't help but think about what Sacred has been doing in the past. Even in a room of massacre, the latter had absolutely no response. There wasn't a single hint of discomfort emitting from the brunette, and from the past two times he had seen him fight, killing seemed almost like a second nature. There was no hesitance, there were hardly any words – just what a perfect killer did.

Zero reached into his pocket and tightened his grip on the tag of the fallen hunter. He had to report this to headquarters. Even though no proper burial can be placed, it was better that the efforts of the two hunters were recognised in death.

With three words 'rest in peace', he left the basement, praying that he would not see something like this happen again.

When he exited the run down apartment, he found Sacred waiting by the roadside patiently, staring off into the distance. He gave a quick glance in that direction, and found nothing special. When he tried to walk past the brunette, he jumped when the other spoke.

"Is your hand alright?"

"…It's fine. What about yours?" _Having to inflict pain on yourself was hard, after all._ He was going to add.

"It's not a big deal," Sacred replied. He glanced over his shoulder at the hunter who was avoiding his gaze. "Are you alright?"

"I said my hand was fi-"

Sacred reaching over and brushing the back of his fingers against his cheek surprised the hunter. The contact was cold, and Zero's eyes widened.

He never realised that he was crying.

"I'm not asking about your hand."

Embarrassed to have been seen, he slapped away Sacred's hand, wiping away the stray droplets he was sure shouldn't be there.

"If you want to cry, do it."

"I'm not crying you asshole."

"I see."

(A/N in jap, Sacred would be saying 'sou', which kinda means like 'oh really' w/o the question mark. It's hard to explain -.-;; Gah its hard to translate from jap to english.)

Zero took a deep breath, calming himself. He stole a glance over at the brunette who was still looking into the distance, not a single emotion showing.

Ever since he had met him, Sacred had always been calm. Whether he was attacking or getting attacked, he had never let a single emotion slip. It came down to the question of what in the world the crossbreed has been doing his entire life.

"The deaths of those people in there are probably my fault," Sacred suddenly said, which got Zero puzzled. "Those vampires got me when I was unaware. They managed to get to my blood, and that's what happened to them."

"What are you talking about?"

This time, sunset orange eyes gazed into lilac ones. "Werewolf blood is toxic to vampires. Like any old tell tale, a bite from a werewolf turns a human into one. It's almost the same concept. Consumption of werewolf blood can turn humans as well."

"Then their sudden taste for flesh?"

Sacred nodded. "A typical werewolf trait. That's why the all the werewolves in your realm are annihilated. The only ones which exists are those that are sane, but in Hell."

"Was that why you thought those vampires would be dead?"

Sacred gave another nod. "That's why I didn't pursue them. I didn't expect this to happen."

Zero's gaze softened. The crossbreed was feeling guilty. Maybe he wasn't that emotionless after all. He had definitely killed without remorse, but he still had feelings although it was hidden deep inside.

"They used to be human," the hunter said before looking away. "Maybe that's why they didn't die."

Sacred gave no reply.

The scent of blood reminded Zero of the cut the brunette had delivered on himself. He didn't think the crossbreed would have the same healing capabilities. In fact, the cut on his own hand had closed, only leaving stains.

"Dagger," Zero said softly. Sacred looked over in question. "Dagger," he repeated.

Sacred handed him one of his weapon and Zero took it, slashing the end of his coat. He held the dagger in his mouth and ripped off a strip before non-too gently taking Sacred's injured hand, and wrapping it. He carefully tied a knot and handed the dagger back to its owner.

Zero walked ahead, not caring if it was the right direction or not.

Sacred only blinked at the act, rather surprised. He heard the hunter mumble something which sounded like 'thanks for saving me'. He glanced down at his hand with the cloth, and clenched it.

…At least he was able to save one.

* * *

-rubs eyes- oh my goodness. I was soooo surprised when i got so many reviews! I didn't expect it to be this liked! I was happy-stricken(word does not exist in real dictionary)! And so many people liked Sacred! I'm so happy!

Sacred: ......

He's like that. Anywho. I was so happy that so many people liked it that I decided to update early XD tehe. Don't bet that the next one would be so soon tho -.- I have to run for my bus ah shitz. I love you guys! Sacred I love you!

Sacred: ......

... you're such a jerk.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero stirred when he heard sounds of chirping. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell that it was morning, and the brightness hurt his eyes. Groaning, he reached up to shield his eyes. He had been asleep in a foetal position under a tree.

How did he fall asleep? More importantly, when? He was pretty sure that Sacred and him were taking a walk through the park when...

Immediately, the hunter shot up from where he was. He searched around for any signs of danger, although it was too late to actually check.

_As they were walking, another group of those hell-vampires(as Zero put simply) had attacked them. They were able to fend them off easily in the open space when one had managed to coil its tail around his neck. Although they weren't far apart then, a mass of those things attacked the brunette at the same time, hindering his attempt to get to Zero._

_The vampire dragged him into the pond just beside where they were fighting. Being man made, it was bordered with cement and he lost his balance when the vampire dived in, pulling him under. It wasn't deep and he could've stood up easily, but the base was slippery with overgrowth, coupled with the vampire forcing him to stay underwater. His gun didn't work underwater, and clawing at the thin tail was futile. _

_The pond water was too dark to see anything. It was like sinking into a deep, black abyss. _

Zero pressed a hand against his forehead. He felt a little warmer than usual, but that didn't matter. His clothes being drenched reminded him that what had happened this early morning had occurred, but it looked like he was safe. For now, at least.

Although it was winter, he didn't feel the least bit cold. He then realised it was because of a trench coat which belonged to a certain brunette. Maybe also because of the slight fever he was getting, but he noticed that his sleeves were dirtied with brown-grey fur. He frowned a little, wondering where it came from.

The splashing of water alerted him and Zero glanced ahead, where the pond was. Sacred was walking through the pond, pretty much half-naked and he looked like he was searching for something. The water reached about halfway of his thigh and he seemed like he was walking with ease.

"What are you doing?"

The brunette didn't look up, keeping his vision to the water. "Are you feeling alright? You were almost drowned."

Zero just nodded, although the other wasn't looking. He placed the trench coat aside and stood up, walking over to the edge of the pond. He could feel the winter chill starting to freeze his body. He shuddered a little, regretting that he had put aside the coat. Somewhere at the back of his head, he got a brief flashback of a large figure, but the image wasn't clear in his head.

A loud splash interrupted his memory search, and he looked up to find Sacred holding a struggling fish. His brows knitted at the sight. What the fuck was this guy trying to do? Fishing?

Then the crossbreed did something which totally made the hunter lose his appetite. In order for him to get a better hold of the slippery fish, Sacred had actually bit onto the dorsal side of his head. Sort of like an otter, but seeing a human figure doing it, the sight was highly disturbing.

"Are you eating that raw?" Sushi was a different issue right now. And Zero was hell sure that the fish swimming in the pond _wasn't_ salmon.

Sacred glanced over with sea-green eyes, unfazed. He released his jaw and Zero was pretty sure he saw elongated canines, but not in the vampire-fangs way. More like a dog's, or in this case, a wolf's.

"Would there be a problem if I am?"

Zero was trying to remind himself that this guy wasn't human. Note 'trying'.

"No, not really…" Zero trailed off, averting his eyes when Sacred had headed for the edge, stepping up onto the grass.

Zero mentally sighed. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before, so it would be a really good chance to drop by a store to buy something, provided that his drenched wallet still had intact notes.

As disturbing as it would have been to watch, Zero cast a quick glance at the other. Sacred was making quick work of the fish, and it came to remind him of the vampires at the run-down apartment.

It was still hard for him to believe this whole werewolf thing. Was it really possible that they didn't exist in this realm? Or once existed, for that matter. However, there hasn't been any history recorded, even within the hunter council's library. He was sure the council did deal with things other than the damned vampires. He had come across a few exorcists or mediums when walking through the halls before. Ghosts (he didn't believe in them) just weren't as big an issue compared to vampires, naturally, since the bloodsuckers seem to be around every corner.

In any case, if he had to deal with hunting both vampires and werewolves, he wasn't sure he could handle them both. The council would most likely have set up different departments, but he wasn't going to think too much right now.

The current thing which really clouded his mind is about the werewolf traits. Zero had a hunch when Sacred said that the vampires got to his blood, it was probably from the deep gash on the shoulder. How, he wasn't going to spend time to guess, but all he knew was Sacred was probably more dangerous in what he can do, not what he would. He hoped that he wouldn't come across those sorts of Level Es again. They being on a rampage drinking people's blood is bad enough. He didn't know what to do if he had to deal with what he saw in the basement everyday.

In fact, thinking back on about what they did, they weren't vampires any more. More like a full blown werewolf, if the legends about them were true. The full moon ruckus, the bite or blood contact etc. He couldn't deny he was interested, but something told him that there was a reason to why 'curiosity killed the cat'.

His chain of thoughts broke when he heard splashing again. It wasn't the brunette fishing again, if that was the appropriate word for the act. He was washing off the blood from his mouth and Zero eyed the back of the trench coat that he had already worn back on.

A question still ate at him, and even though he hadn't intentionally asked out loud, he did.

"Do you eat humans too?" _Like those Level Es?_

Sacred looked over his shoulder from where he was crouching, and stood up brushing his mouth with the back of his hand. He wasn't saying anything that confirmed his suspicion, but it didn't look like he was denying, either.

"If you really want to know, just compare them to real wolves."

Zero sniffed. "That doesn't answer the question." But he was sure he knew the answer.

A few things he did know about wolves: they run in a pack and had an alpha-male and female. They hunt as a team, but are also known to be scavengers.

The hunter could feel anxiety growing. Suddenly, he wished that he hadn't asked.

"If you really want to know, then yes," Sacred replied nonchalantly and walked pass Zero, who swallowed, and turned on his heel.

"Then you've killed someone before?"

"I've killed too many to count."

Zero snapped. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at where Sacred's heart was. When he released the trigger, it let a clicking noise and Sacred turned around then, clearly annoyed.

"You're no different from those vampires then."

"Have you forgotten? I am half of them," Sacred let out a growl, which Zero got taken aback by because it sounded exactly like a wolf's. "I don't kill because I want to. I kill because I have to. This is the animal kingdom - you survive by being the top predator. And if you want to live, you have to kill, first."

"Humans are different! You can't just kill them because you think they're food."

Sacred cocked his head, in a disbelieving manner. "To me, you're no different to the fish I just caught. In fact, you humans are a lot noisier than when I try to kill a cat."

A gun fire went off, and Sacred's head jerked a little. He opened his eyes, registering a burning sensation on his left ear. He could smell his own blood very distinctly, and he reached up to find that the upper part of his ear blown off, leaving a chip. He glared over at the hunter, who was doing the same back at him.

"Don't you dare compare us like that," he hissed in warning. "We aren't your prey."

"To us, you're at the bottom of the food chain. It's no different to when you humans kill a pig to eat it."

"That is different! You would never hear a pig speak or beg to not be killed."

"Is that the only thing then? Only because humans are the only ones capable of speaking?"

Zero held onto his gun tightly, until his knuckles were pale. "It's not the only one who is killed who would be hurt. He's dead, and he can't be brought back to life. But more than that, it's because someone would grieve. Someone would cry, and nothing in the world is more devastating than hearing it."

The hand holding the gun lowered, and so did Zero's gaze. The hunter swallowed, biting back the growing pain in his chest. The memory of his family flowed through his head reluctantly. He had woken up one too many times in tears because of his brother, and this selfish, murderous bastard wasn't helping.

Zero shielded half of his face with his hand. He never realised he was holding his breath and let it out. It felt really warm all of a sudden, and he gritted his teeth. He began to walk away, storming off in the opposite direction, not wanting to look at the now-turquoise eyes which seemed to be telling him that he was wrong.

Sacred watched as Zero strode towards the shade of several oak trees planted in the distance. Without a doubt, he knew that the conversation would upset the human, but it wasn't as if he could stop it. He knew of the differences between this realm and the one he came from. Despite so, a few words couldn't change anything. There were too many differences in fact – it would be impossible to understand with a few sentences.

But what he could comprehend right now, is that Zero was mysteriously upset. Very upset, actually, and it wasn't the same sort of emotion he saw when he had left the abandoned apartment. The pain he saw in the face a few seconds ago was much harsher, and heart-tugging, if he must admit. But without the human telling him anything, he wasn't going to know.

Speaking of which, they had been together for almost a day and he had yet to get the latter's name.

Sacred glanced ahead where the hunter should supposedly be, but the person wasn't there. He blinked a few times, wondering where he had gone. It had been an open field, and even if the human had decided to take a detour in a run, he was sure he would see, or at least hear him, but he had witnessed neither.

His gaze narrowed and he looked around. He tilted his head a little, and with a bit of concentration, he managed to pick up the faint scent of other beings. Not the familiar sort of vampires from the underworld, but from this realm. He heard a gunshot and immediately sped in that direction.

"Let- go!" Zero barked, trying to struggle out of five death grips – two on each arm and one at his ankle.

The Level Cs grappled with him on the ground. They were dressed like bodyguards, suits, sunglasses and all, and they were definitely stronger than the normal vampires. Zero shot one of the four vampires in the middle, and that guy was crouched over in agony. His gun, however, was kicked out of his hand right after he did so. The other three were exerting all their strengths on trying to pin him down, which hadn't worked at first but now Zero was getting exhausted trying to fight all of them.

A sixth hand went over his eyes and he yelled for them to stop. Something else with a cloth material went across his mouth and he tried to push it away with his tongue, but knew it wouldn't help because he felt something tie behind his head. He tried to bite down to loosen it since it was cutting into the corners of his mouth, but it didn't work and in fact, hurt him ever more.

He arms were folded backwards and held onto by strong hands. The hand blocking his vision was removed, and he suddenly wished that he would rather have been blinded.

"It's been a while, Kiryuu."

_Kuran Kaname. _

"Your eyes tell me you're very surprised to see me after so long," the brunette chuckled.

Zero glared with all his might. Speak of the devil indeed. First, Sacred popped up, and now doppelganger Kuran just appeared as well. Or was it the other way around...?

Kaname stepped up before Zero, pulling down the cloth preventing the latter from speaking. Zero snapped his head away when that was done. He didn't want to come in any contact with the pureblood.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Kaname dusted his hands, straightening up and looking down at the amethyst eyes he loved, especially the way it was now – full of hatred, and most undeniably, fear.

"You should thank me. I've done you a favour by saving you from Sacred."

Zero gasped. How did he-

Kaname made a swift turn and even though he had directed his kinetic abilities in the opposite direction where the hunter was, Zero could feel the force as if it brushed passed him. He drew back, hunching over a little with his eyes shut. He heard a sharp clatter of something metal and opened his eyes. He was stunned when he saw a dagger, he recognised as Sacred's, implanted onto the ground.

"To think that fifteen years ago you were no bigger than a dog," Kaname smiled, reaching for the dagger and pulling it off the ground. He examined the markings on the golden hilt of the dagger, before up at the figure approaching.

"That fifteen years ago was when I was still a pup and you were still a brat," the taller brunette growled, using that same animalistic one.

Kaname suddenly threw the dagger, and Sacred caught it as he continued walking.

"Wait! How do you two know each other?" Zero blurted.

Both brunettes looked over at the hunter, and now that they were only a few metres apart from each other, the resemblance was so uncanny it was unreal. Sacred was just a few inches taller, more buff, and had unnatural colour changing iris. Kaname on the other hand, was lithe, though he couldn't say much about himself since he was just as scrawny looking compared to the crossbreed.

Sacred seemed to have ignored the question and turned to the pureblood, keeping his dagger. "If it was just those minions of yours, they'd be dead by now."

"Gracious as ever, aren't you," the conversation continued. "So just how did you come to know Kiryuu?"

"Coincidence." Sacred glanced over to see a very pissed silver-haired teen. When he was about to walk over to where Zero was, and the third Level C stepped in between. He glowered at him, before looking over at Kaname in question.

Kaname shook his head. "Apologies, but I'm not leaving Kiryuu in your care. Not knowing the situation you are in. My dearest girl still wishes for him to be alive."

Zero flinched. He knew who the pureblood was talking about, without a doubt. He bit into his lower lip, drawing blood. All the vampires noticed it, and so did Sacred.

"I'm not going to kill him."

"I'd be more worried about what you might _do_ to him, in fact," Kaname replied and walked over to Zero. The latter drew back a little, and when he tried to step back the Level Cs held him down, preventing him from moving. Zero glared at the brunette, trying to get him to back off. Needless to say, it didn't work and he grimaced when Kaname had forcefully clasped his throat, forcing him to tilt his head up.

Immediately, he panicked, and struggled to get away, but being held down, he couldn't pull away, or do anything, for that matter. He hissed at the pureblood, who only grinned.

"What did you think I would do to him?" Sacred growled.

Kaname side glanced at the crossbreed. Sacred eyed him carefully. If the pureblood was going to do anything...

"Zero," Kaname said with unusual gentleness, and the said person froze. He knew that voice. The tone he knew that Kaname used once before.

_Oh god please don't..._

"Would you like the honours of telling him how you belong to _me_?"

* * *

I think you can guess from the last line what might have happened. Still need more info? Wait for next chap tehe.

Thank you so much guys for your support! X3 I really never expected so many people like Sacred! Esp the one who reviewed as Sacred 4 eva or something rofl I'm so happy nao XD even tho i screwed up my test rofl!

Now the big question teheee: SacredXZero or KanameXZero kekekeke


	4. Chapter 4

_Zero threw his head back, feeling a surge of nausea hit him. Letting his gun go, he pulled his fangs out of the delicate neck and doubled over, shoving the other away at the same time. His breathing was rapid, as if gasping for air after almost being drowned. Something was clouding every functioning part of his body. His head hurt, his vision swam and all his senses were screaming at him, and he had no idea what to do to stop it._

_Letting out a soft cry, he clenched his uniform over his heart, bending over into a foetal position. He could hear a soft chuckle, and something about a withdrawal-like symptom. _

_Zero felt like there were thousands of hot needles pricking his entire body. He was sure it was the pure blood's doing altering his systems, but he had never expected it to be like this. He remained hunched over, praying that the agony would be gone soon, but it seemed far from subsiding. _

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and Zero flinched when the spot touched felt highly sensitive all of a sudden. He felt himself get pulled up and dragged back into the main room, hissing when he was being thrown onto a large bed. When he tried to get up he was being pinned down, and through his hazed vision he could see crimson eyes, filled with something not quite bloodlust._

"_Kura- what-?" Zero struggled to speak. His throat kept choking his words and he rolled onto his side, fisting the white sheets when another wave of the needles struck._

"_Agonizing isn't it?" purred the pureblood, enjoying what he was seeing- the hunter being in pain, agony, and most of all clueless to what was going to happen to him next. Kaname loomed over, reached down and grabbed Zero's wrist, pulling him so they face each other. Their eyes met and he smirked. "Would you like me to ease the pain?" _

"_Fuck you," came a dangerous hiss. _

_The brunette chuckled. Typical of Kiryuu. Even when facing danger, knowing that he could easily be killed, Zero still held up a cool front. Unquestionably courageous, but absolutely foolish. _

"_On the contrary, it's fuck _you_."_

_Crimson lilac eyes widened in with growing panic. He didn't need to guess what the pureblood intended to. Fear sank into his gut deeper than ever before and he immediately tried to scramble away. But the hand on his wrist forced him to stay put. To make matters worse his gun was left in the bathroom and he doubted he could make two steps before god knows what could happen. _

"_Let-!" Zero got cut off when the pureblood flipped him over on his knees and chest, pinning his hands behind him with one. He could feel the other behind, and felt something hard pressing his legs. Zero started swearing in his head. There was no way he was going to be treated like some bitch. He had to get out of here._

_The hunter froze when he felt a hand reach for the front of his pants. When he tried to shift away, Kaname's hand on his wrists tightened, and a heightened pain was triggered, making the guy below him cry out in a satisfying way. The straying hand slipped up his shirt and Zero gritted his teeth when ice cold fingers started fluttering over every inch of his chest. Not only that, he felt utter humiliation when they started playing with his nipples, like he was some woman. _

_The pureblood leaned over, placing his lips on the back of his neck. "I would love to make this nice and excruciatingly slow for you, but I have to go visit my dear girl," Kaname said with a smile, and Zero could feel it against his skin. It felt disgusting, but something worse came after. Kaname sunk his fangs into his neck, and at the same time the hand on his chest went straight into his pants. _

_It went downhill from there. Even though Zero didn't want to feel anything, it was a natural thing for his body to react. He bucked a little when cold skin touched his sensitive organ. At the same time, the pureblood biting didn't deliver pain as it should. It felt more like a stimulant, and Zero was gaping when the hand around his manhood started stroking him within the confines of his clothing. _

"_S- stop-"_

_Kaname pulled his fangs out, licking the blood trailing from the two puncture wounds. He smirked at Zero's denial, placing a kiss on the spine which was the most prominent at the base of his neck. _

"_Surely you don't want me to. You're getting hard."_

_Zero flushed at the words. He wanted to use every will and pride in him to deny it, but anything which came out from his mouth was either a groan or a gasp. When he realized he was doing so he gritted his teeth, even resorting to biting himself._

_Kaname let go of the wrist he held. Still keep a sane mind, Zero took the chance to turn, trying to knock the pureblood in the temple. However, Kaname has predicted the move and in split seconds, had the hunter on his back, and wrists tied together with his own tie above his head. The pureblood knelt between his legs, having knocked them apart during the few seconds of grappling. He smirked, as a silent message to Zero that he was in deep trouble. It didn't take long for Zero to figure that out either, and he was trying to retract his leg far enough to try to kick the other away. _

_The pureblood never gave him a chance to. With a single swift move, he grabbed the hem of Zero's pants and undergarment at the back and pulled, disregarding the rough grazing it would have on the skin. Zero never stopped trying to struggle free, but he didn't know what to concentrate on – getting the tie off, or trying to kick Kaname away. His body was still aching, and suddenly he felt really weak, which was a potent combination._

"_Calming down already? I would've thought bite's poison would kick in quicker, but yet once again, you've impressed me."_

_Zero cursed his carelessly. He failed to prevent Kaname from biting him(1)__, and now he was going to reap the consequences. Nevertheless, even if the pureblood did intend to rape him, he wasn't just going to lay there and take it. _

"_Fuck you," Zero hissed the words again, and Kaname was chuckling at the front the boy was putting up. This was the only reason why he was very attracted to him, after all._

"_Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll beg me to fuck you by the end of this."_

Kaname smirked at the memory they shared. He was sure the boy was a virgin then, and that changed on that night. For years he had wanted to take him like that, to exhibit the superiority he really did have over the ex-human. He had tolerated the insolence long enough, and that should've made Zero think twice about challenging him ever again. But the fun part was that Zero was never the type to back down, which made the relationship between them less boring.

Zero bared his fangs at the pureblood. "Tell him and I swear I'll kill you," he spat.

The brunette smiled and let him go, and waved a hand at his subordinates who did the same. Zero stood up, immediately charging for the pureblood without thinking.

Just before he could touch Kaname though, Sacred appeared and grabbed him, pulling the smaller form against him. With his attack disrupted, Zero yelled, but when the familiar smell of the crossbreed's blood was caught, he froze.

Kaname's brow knitted a little at the sight of the other brunette holding onto Zero like that. Sacred had fully come in between them, with one of the guard's nails through his hand. Growling, Sacred, kicked at the guard which had been protecting Kaname and watched the guy stumble before his leader, coughing.

The other guards were about to make their move, but Kaname stopped them.

"That's enough. One casualty is more than required," the pureblood said. His subordinates loosen their fighting stances and retreated without a word. Kaname looked over at the two, narrowing his gaze at them. "I'll be in the Night Dormitories for a while. Come find me when you need to, Zero. I doubt you need to know how to find me, Sacred."

With that, Kaname left with his guards, one of them carrying the man Zero has shot earlier.

"Wait! I'm not done with y-" Zero got cut off when Sacred suddenly licked his neck. He jumped, and elbowed the guy away. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed, covering the spot on his neck.

"You neck was red. I thought I'd soothe it for you."

Zero didn't know whether to laugh or scoff at that comment. He did know how much Sacred had emphasized on werewolves having identical to wolves but that was uncalled for. He glared at the brunette.

"Don't do that."

Gradually, Zero's thoughts traced back to the pureblood. He was thankful that Kaname hadn't explicitly mentioned anything about that incident. And he hoped Sacred never asked about it.

Humiliation was a lesser degree of what he was feeling right now. If only it was just a rape, he would've come to terms on that himself. But what he really hated himself was, like the last sentence he could remember Kaname said before fucking him, he had actually begged for it. He wanted to put the blame on the fact that he wasn't physically or mentally stable at that point, with the blood and bite and all. But there was no room for denial that he had pleaded his own rapist to screw him.

Fuck humiliation. He was a disgrace. To everyone, and everything he knew.

"Zero," he heard, and lilac eyes looked up to gaze at sapphire eyes, the same color he saw when they first met. "That's your name, right?"

The hunter shrugged.

"It's a nice name."

"Don't say stupid stuff. I come to wonder sometimes why my parents gave me that name. It has no meaning."

Sacred glanced up at the sky which was bright and yellow.

"Better than a name that contradicts. 'Sacred' isn't something to give to someone who stains his hands with the blood of others."

Zero sniffed. That he couldn't deny, even if he wanted too. Sacred was just too unpredictable. He could never tell what sets off the crossbreed. Apart from knowing that he fought whatever attacked, he wasn't sure if Sacred lived by any rules when he killed something. He shuddered a little at the thought of Sacred on a rampage. Not many things might live after.

"But the name itself is unique, I guess. Sacred."

"Then yours is just as unique, Zero."

The hunter blinked. He felt an uncontrolled blush creeping to his face, for some unknown reason. Zero looked away from Sacred. The brunette reached over and tapped Zero on the forehead. The latter frowned, swatting the hand away.

"Just when those lines disappeared, you put them on again. You'll look older than you should."

"What?"

Sacred shrugged a little. "That's what the alpha female said to me before."

"Alpha female?" Zero thought about it for a second. "You mean your mother?"

"What you humans call it I guess."

Zero couldn't help but stifle a small laugh which left Sacred questioning what he said.

"You guys are really different."

Sacred looked over and caught a small smile on the hunter's face, which made him feel a lot better. It was a pleasing sight. He'd seen in on the face of many humans before, and they were all calming. Zero's was just a lot gentler.

Zero went to retrieve his gun and saw Sacred make his way from under the shade of the trees to the open area. People were making their way to the park – couples with their children, and aged individuals taking morning strolls. He reached up and pulled off the cloth around his neck that was used to gag him.

Without making it looked rushed, he went to Sacred's side and grabbed the hand that was stabbed. Apparently it was the same one the crossbreed had cut earlier.

"You're always injuring yourself," Zero softly mused, and re-wrapped the cloth after removing the strip form his coat.

Sacred watched quietly as the hunter tended to his wound. That was something he was very curious to know about humans. He wondered why they would show so much concern to one who had gotten themselves hurt. It was very different to the werewolves and vampires - if you got wounded, it's your own problem.

They were different, indeed.

"I apologize for before. I shouldn't have said such things about your race," Sacred suddenly spoke, and Zero glanced up from bandaging.

It took a while for Zero to understand what the brunette was trying to get at. It was rather awkward, because Zero had thought Sacred was really bent on ensuring that he knew what the thoughts were on the werewolf's side.

"This is your realm. You have the right to think it the way it is."

Zero didn't really know what to say now. He tied the ends of the cloth into a knot. He stared off into the open distance where the sun was rising, and winced. He watched as Sacred sat on the grass, resting his elbows on his bent knees and interlocking his fingers. He was also looking into the direction of the sun.

"Then, what's your realm like?" He asked as he glanced over at the crossbred.

Sacred didn't give an answer right away. It looked like he was considering what words to say.

"It's cold, with an eternal darkness and only the moon. Fire is the only lighting for roads and houses." He paused. "That's what I do like about this realm – there is a sun."

The hunter was highly curious about the underworld now. One thing for sure it was going to be a lot more different than what he would expect. He would love to try and imagine about it right now, but there were other things clouding his thoughts.

One of important questions being what did Sacred and Kaname have in common. Looks wasn't just the only thing which got him suspicious at the start. Now that they have met and clearly proved so, it was eating at him.

But he was secretly afraid of the answer. He wasn't sure he would be able to look at Sacred the same way if he found out how they were related.

_However, Sacred's half werewolf._ Zero thought to himself. _They shouldn't be related, right?_

The last thing he really wanted to do was add someone to his hate list. This was the first time he felt fearful of the truth. There were still many things he didn't know about the brunette, and it was scary because if he had to be familiar with Sacred by incidents they came across, he'd rather anything not happen.

"How do you know Kaname?"

Zero froze. He was surprised at the question he was thinking about asking. He started to get nervous, because he wanted to question as well.

"We… had a school where both humans and vampires attended," he replied, not wanting to go into detail. "You?"

The hunter saw a flash of annoyance across the crossbreed's face. Well at least he was sure Sacred didn't like Kaname much.

"The closest you put our relationship is probably kin." Zero flinched. "His parents are my old man's siblings. We met once after the war."

"That makes you two cousins," the words slipped out. Zero clenched his fists. He took a deep breath. So, they were cousins…

Zero broke into a run all of a sudden. How and why he didn't know. His legs just moved. Maybe because he wanted to run away from the truth. He was a coward, unable to face reality, because it would never be the way he wanted.

But he never knew what he wanted. His family was dead. He was the last living person with the hunter's name. The person he loved the most may never be seen ever again. The inch of pride left in him was taken away. All he could do now was run, and never stop.

_Ichiru, what should I do?_

"Zero!"

The hunter hesitated upon the call of his name. He could hear footsteps behind him, and they got louder as each second passed. He panted, feeling a stitch starting to hurt his side. But he didn't want to stop.

Zero heard his name being called once more, but it was in a gentler tone. A pair of arms slipped under his arms and held onto him, pulling at the same time. His back collided with a firm body, and a hot breath on his shoulder. When he tried to pull away, Sacred's arms only tightened around him, not letting go.

"I'm sorry," the brunette. "I know that you're Kaname's, but I don't think I can leave it that way."

"I'm not his!" Zero snapped. "Let me go!" Whatever people were present at where they were watched quietly, muttering to themselves about the conduct of the supposed teenagers. Zero wouldn't care less about them, but the fact that Sacred was holding him in a way he absolutely loathed from memory made the hunter simply struggle more.

Zero's elbow collided with Sacred's temple, causing the latter to recoil from the blow. The hunter caught slightly pained look and realized that he had hit his chipped ear as well, and blood was trailing down his neck. A few of the passers-by thought that he was bleeding from the head and were yelling if an ambulance or the police was needed.

Sacred ignored them and grabbed Zero's hand, leading them away from the crowd.

They stopped by another end of the park where no one was. Zero softly apologized, feeling rather remorseful after causing pain to Sacred again. The latter took no concern in the apology. He turned, forcing Zero against the tree and slamming his hand on it, virtually trapping the hunter in between.

"Forget Kaname, and go with me."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not with Kuran?" Zero glared at the aqua-blue eyes.

"After meeting Kaname, it was then I realized that your scent had a mix of his," Sacred glanced over his shoulder when he heard a soft rustle, but was certain it was just the wind. "That was probably why I was attracted to you."

Zero didn't get it at first. What has the scent go to with -

The brunette's head snapped to the side when a fist went across his face. A shocked look adorned his face for a few seconds, since he had not expected it at all. Sacred blinked a few times, trying to register what had happened. Zero, on the other hand was seething with anger.

"I'm _not_ a bitch for either of you two claim. Don't implement your fucking domination thing on me."

Zero shoved the crossbreed away, storming off. When he heard Sacred walking, he turned around and glared at him.

"Follow me, and it won't be your ear getting blown off next."

Sacred heeded, and watched as the hunter walk away. He never expected Zero to take his meaning in a different way. Or literal, for that matter. He raked his hair back, sighing.

He won't deny that after finding out that Kaname had left his scent on the human, he was envious. He viewed everything the way wolves would, and in this case, basically Kaname was being a rival in obtaining what he wanted.

From the looks of it, Zero didn't seem very fond of his cousin. That gave him a chance, but for once he wasn't sure it was going to go his way.

* * *

(1) Vampire bite has paralysis effect...? i dunno. that's probably the case here XD

Tehe another chap! I'm still in shock at how many people have participated in answering the question of SXZ or KXZ hahaha and the results areeeeee

Sacred: 9  
Kaname: 5

Lololololol Sacred's 'winning'. I'm quite happy with the results frankly, and no I won't feel bad if you intended to voted KXZ but did SXZ. I'm totally open for honesty :3

I;m so sorry that was a fail scene at the start OTL I'm not good at writing smut. In fact, I chickened out when i wrote it. I'm a phail writer! -slams head on desk-

Now you know what Kana has supposedly done to Zero, and why Zero is acting etc. If you don't get what Sacred means near the ending, it's like… Ok I should emphasize on the part that the werewolves are pretty much wolves but humanoids. That's probably the easiest I can use. And Sacred is acting odd from his usual self! And yes he does know that the two got very intimate with each other. So what he really intends to do is to claim Zero for himself :D Yes, guys are always horny, remember that. and naturally Sacred thinks like the alpha male – I think you can guess the rest lDDDD hehehehe

Haha. So that's how it's gonna be my dear readers!

A lot of people like Sacred's name XD I wonder why. Now the question for this chap: **If Sacred was your character, what would you have named him? (Be frank! No offense would be taken)**


	5. Chapter 5

Short chap, until I can get my plot bunnies hopping again and when I'm done with effing exams. -glares at big fat textbooks-

* * *

"Zero? Where in the world are you? I tried contacting you last night but the council said you were on a mission. First off, you should know better than working on your own. Next, I dropped by your place this morning and your place was in a mess! What in the world happened?" Kaito yelled through the phone and Zero winced, pulling the handset a few inches away from his ear.

The hunter rubbed his temple a little. He wasn't in the mood to listen to his supposed partner whine about what he was doing, although he knew whatever Kaito said was out of concern. He was still angry with Sacred. What did he think he was? Some figure to own? He's not one of them, for crying out loud. He didn't have to play by their rules.

"-ero. Zero!" Kaito's voice snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'll be fine. Send someone to street beside mine. There's an abandoned apartment a few blocks down with…" Zero paused, wondering what words would be best to describe the incidence. "Level Es. They're gone, but many victims are dead inside. Two were hunters," he continued, his hand fondling with the tag in his pocket.

"Alright, I'll check that out. Where are you, though? And why aren't you coming back-"

"I'll see you soon."

"Wha? Wai-"

Zero never let him finish. He placed the handset on the hook, ending the call. He stepped away from the public phone booth, letting someone else take over.

He walked down the streets. It was about ten in the morning, and many people were up as well, and the roadside was crowded with people. He ought to be in school right now, but skipping classes was nothing new. Besides, knowing that Kuran was in the Night Dormitories, it made him even more reluctant to attend. He opted to head home first, to get rid of his wet clothing and maybe grab something to eat even though his appetite was weak.

The whole night was spent walking and fighting, and an hour ago he had to put up with the damned pureblood and an annoying crossbreed.

Zero boarded a bus, standing near the back door. Throughout the entire trip, his mind repeated what had happened over and over, even if he didn't want to.

He kept questioning himself to how he ended up the way it was now. If he had minded his own business and left that particular stranger alone, would all these have happened? Why had he chosen to follow Sacred out, only to have himself return back home alone at the end? The entire day had passed like his old ones- aimless and boring. But it wasn't like he was trying to find something to do… right?

Zero's grip tightened on the pole he was holding. Now he would rather that Sacred took his own path, and left him alone. Whatever hell vampire things which got in his way he would kill. He didn't need someone to take care or protect him.

However, Sacred had saved him on several occasions. Not that he didn't appreciate it but he wasn't the type to really say 'thank you' out loud. There wasn't anything bad about thanking someone but it was a difficult word to say in reality. Same with 'sorry'.

Zero frowned a little when he found that he was feeling a little apologetic. He'd convinced himself that he wasn't at fault and it was the crossbreed's antics that were inappropriate. For a human that is.

Annoyed that somehow his inner self kept countering his thoughts, he gave a huge sigh, in which a young girl beside him looked up curiously. He glanced down at her and she gave him a wide smile with a hint of a blush. She snuggled closer to an elderly lady, most likely her mom. The lady looked over at Zero and gave a smile as well, turning her attention her daughter who was giggling.

He didn't really respond, simply looking ahead of him awkwardly.

Zero got off at a stop near his house. He walked the rest of the way, and got into his apartment. When he entered, he was expecting his place to look trashed as it was before he left – dead vampires, blood and stuff. However, to his surprise, they were gone, but small mounds of sands were left in their wake. He scoffed a little. Vampires will be vampires after all. The blood stains were gone as well, but he could catch a faint scent of it. His room was just messy with his stuff everywhere.

Maybe that was why Kaito was still so calm. If he really seen the bloody incident, he doubted Kaito would just say those few words. But the room being messy was enough to worry the other hunter, because Zero was a rather neat freak.

He took his coat off and changed his clothes, decking himself in a white long-sleeve and blue-gray pants. The fever was getting to him slightly, and he flopped down on his bed, somewhat throwing his cover over himself. He noticed a piece of paper near him and he reached over to where he had thrown a photograph, picking it up.

It was almost a daily routine to take a quick glance at the photo he was taken with Yuki. He missed her smile, and more importantly, the warmth she had given him for the past years. In a matter of second, that changed, and even until then, he had no idea what to do. He said he was going to kill all purebloods... but he wasn't sure he could do the same to the girl he cherished the most in his entire life.

Placing the photo face down on the bedside table, he rolled onto his side, curling up for physical warmth. If only he could find someone who could provide something like that. Honestly speaking, he missed, and wanted it. Who wouldn't? To hold or be held by someone you know you could count on. It was something every person yearned for, and he was no different.

But it was a farfetched thought. After all, who would want someone like him? A person neither human, nor vampire, and the only thing keeping him from being a monster was his sanity.

Zero clenched his fists, taking the covers. He could feel the human sickness taking its toll. His head hurt, and even under the blanket he felt like an ice cube. He felt weak, and silently he cursed himself for it. It's been a decade since he had ever fallen sick, and he couldn't recognise the feeling. It made him feel vulnerable, like some newborn. He bet that if anything attacked him now, he wouldn't even be able to move.

Subconsciously, it reminded him of what happened this morning, where he was almost drowned by the damned vampires. Sacred saved him, no doubt about it. But what happened after? He remembered being conscious for a few seconds after he was pulled out of the water. It was freezing, as it was right now. His jaw was clenched so hard the muscles hurt. His body had been shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Just like now.

"Sacred..." the named slipped from his lips. He wondered what that idiot was doing now. There were too many possibilities that he couldn't think which one would be right. He could only imagine the crossbreed simply fighting more.

Suddenly he wished that he was here, solely for the warmth he felt when he woke up under the tree.

In his dream, it was cold, like it was before he fell asleep. But Sacred was there, overlooking him as he slept. He wished the brunette didn't do that, because it was creepy. Instead, he heard himself order the other to sleep beside him because it was cold. It was a dream after all. If even then he couldn't get it his way, he wondered what the hell he was going to do.

Little did he know though, that he was simply half-asleep. Sacred was well and truly standing by his bed, eyeing the sickly looking human on it. Following the vehicle Zero had taken wasn't hard. In fact he could run faster than the machine, but he knew Zero wouldn't be very happy if he saw him. He had snuck in via the emergency stairway, courtesy of ledge jumping when no humans were around the area.

He was a little amused that Zero was trying to make him sleep beside. Sacred reached down, brushing away the silver bangs shielding the sleeping face. His skin was very warm, but his body was shivering as if from the cold. Zero looked like he was in slight agony, like what happened before. And as before, he would do what he had did in order to keep the human alive.

Sacred shed all his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. Gently and effortlessly, he picked Zero up from the bed, taking the covers along. Zero looked almost like a cocoon in it. He searched for the largest area in the room, which was between the door and the bed. He settled there, placing Zero on the floor. The boy immediately curled up again for warmth.

A few seconds later, a larger, humanoid figure replaced the brunette. It let out a soft, wolf-like growl before lying on the floor on its belly beside Zero. A massive, clawed hand reached for the hunter, pulling him close against the furry body. At the same time, a membranous wing with a furred backing retracted over the smaller body, acting like a blanket.

Sacred stretched his neck a little before placing his chin to rest on the floor. He felt Zero stir against the warm body, and shifting so his head could lie comfortably on his scruff like a pillow. A long tail curled around the human's exposed feet, keeping them warm.

He blinked a little when one of Zero's hands had gently clasped onto his fur at his neck. The human muttered something he couldn't make out. His ear twitched a little, but paid no mind. It wasn't common for him to feel this relaxed, but he let the feeling take over, letting himself drift into a sleep.

* * *

Zero heard someone yelling. Then, his bed seemed to have shifted and suddenly, a certain warmth was gone. His head was screaming at him to wake up, but his eyes wouldn't open no matter how much he tried to. When he heard gunshots, they finally snapped open, and his heart was racing faster than ever.

"Zero!"

It was Kaito's voice, and it sounded panicked. He pushed himself up, and as he did, an arm went around his back and under his arm, pulling him up to his feet.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" The older hunter questioned quickly.

Zero groaned at the sudden action of standing. His vision swam and star-like sparkles were blinding him.

"What are you doing here?" Zero growled out, although it sounded more like a whimper.

He felt the other shake him awake, and he was forced to look into the other's eyes.

"What am I doing here? I was worried so after checking out the place you told me to, I came over. For a second there I thought you were dead!"

"Why would I be dead...?"

Kaito looked very angry and concerned. "Why? Because there was this huge wolf-thing with wings behind you!"

Zero's eyes widened. Had it been one of the hell vampires? But he would've been really dead by now. Plus, those he had seen were not wolf-like, as Kaito has described. They weren't huge either, so what in the world could it be?

The lilac eyes wandered around for a second, before catching something very familiar with his clothes. It was littered with the same, fur like particles from when he was at the park with Sacred.

Sacred.

Suddenly, he was filled with dread. He searched his room and true enough, he found the brunette's trench discarded on his floor along with some other things. Then, he remembered gunfire. Immediately, he grabbed the front of Kaito's shirt, demanding to know where the wolf went.

"Out the window and up towards the roof. I got it in its side as it ran up, it shouldn't be able to run fa-"

A punch across his face prevented Kaito from finishing his sentence. He stumbled back a few steps, stunned and utterly confused. Zero sped out of his apartment barefooted and ran for the stairway which led to the roof. His heart was beating so hard he could hear it as he ran.

Zero burst through the door which led to the roof. And a few feet away, something he saw left him frozen.

When Kaito said, huge, he wasn't kidding. A massive figure was crouched over near the edge of the building. It had the same brown-grey fur color like the one stuck on his shirt, and that alone convinced him that it might be the brunette.

Although Zero said he never believed in werewolves, this alone was enough to prove him wrong and think otherwise. The wolf was on all fours at the moment, on hands that had claws, and on feet that were like paws of a wolf's but enlarged. His face was wolf-like enough, but the canines were much larger than it should, cutting into the upper and lower jaws. Another point which made Zero recognise this as Sacred was the distinct chip off the left ear – the one he had caused.

The only thing very odd about the image was the presence of a pair of wings which looked like what the hell vampires had, but this was different because fur ran on the back, down to the clawed tips.

Zero swallowed. He wanted to go over to make sure the crossbreed was fine, but at the same the natural instinct of fear washed over him. He heard a pair of footsteps behind him and his name being called. Then, Kaito was by his side, gun raised.

"No!" The hunter screamed without meaning to, pushing the gun upwards and missing its target. Sacred didn't flinch, simply watching the two humans.

Zero grabbed the gun and faced Kaito.

"He's not an enemy!"

"What? Are you telling me he's your _pet_?" Kaito barked, trying to throw off the younger guy.

For a moment there Zero wondered how in the hell he could tell to Kaito what Sacred was without having the guy fire his gun. Plus, Sacred might be bleeding his life away at this very moment. He had to think quickly.

After a few seconds of grappling Zero managed to pull off the offending weapon from Kaito. "I'll explain to you later," he snapped. He slipped the gun in his waist band and ran over to the crossbreed, suddenly overwhelmed by his size face to face.

Even while hunched over, Sacred was already 5' 3", and could probably be well over seven foot if upright. Zero hesitated to fully approach him at first, wondering if Sacred's perception would be different when he was in this form. It didn't seem like it though, because the latter wasn't showing any signs of being threatened. He just stood there, mouth slightly ajar and breathing heavily.

The scent of the blood was definitely Sacred's. Zero swallowed, standing a few inches away from the large body. Sacred was simply staring, and Zero stared back. Their eyes locked for several seconds, and Zero softly said his name.

Sacred turned to fully face the hunter, going on his hind legs all of a sudden. He stood upright, towering the human at 7' 3". At first, Zero was rather intimidated, but keeping in mind who that was, he stood his ground, facing him.

Kaito, on the other hand, was scared shitless that the thing would bite Zero's head off in a snap. He watched quietly, however, thinking that any movement he made would cause it to happen. His hands turned cold when he saw it straighten up. Even though it seemed almost impossible for it to do so with a bullet wound on its side, the creature still maintained its composure against the possible pain. He froze when he saw its head moved.

For what seemed like forever, Kaito started breathing again. Zero had a lot of explaining to do. But for now he relaxed, because instead of biting the young hunter's head off, it was nuzzling the side of his neck, and Zero had slowly raised his arms to encircle the thick scruff.

For once in his life, Kaito would have never thought he would ever see Zero look so peaceful.

* * *

I have... no questions for this chap rofl. I would love to describe Sacred in his werewolf form a lot more detailed but I am lacking in creativity of explanation XD I think it's better if I draw it out. Ahemz. So anywho. I apologise for the chap being so short lDDD.

And so another chap goes by -dances- I am freezing here. Anywho, check out my profile page for some dibs. Like the silly poll if you've yet to have fun with, and the drawing of Sacred I have made.

With that, I thank you guys sooooo much for your support! It makes me very happy and motivated XD -giggles- I hope I do not disappoint!

And as for those who were lucky enough to not have read it once I've posted, I've actually put up a link to a pic of Sacred in in werewolf form on my profile page. This will be announced again in the next chap for those who didn't catch it -sweats-


	6. Chapter 6

Aha... kill me later

* * *

Kaito couldn't stop staring at the inhuman form from where he was standing by the door. The wolf was quietly sitting in the middle of the apartment, letting Zero tend to his wounds.

A little interest from the older hunter sparked a topic, and that was with regards to why Sacred was capable of getting wounded from a _hunter _weapon.

Zero didn't think that there was a reason to hide the truth, unless the crossbreed was against it. However, Sacred showed no signs of discomfort (provided he understood) when the ex-human began explaining the entire situation.

"So why are these 'hell vampires' after him anyway?"

That was a question which left Zero stumped. He didn't know himself, and now that he thought about it, why? Any vampires sent Sacred's way ended up dead. Surely if they really did want him dead they would've sent more substantial opponents.

The situation seemed like a cat and mouse game. Whatever had the intention to kill Sacred was definitely not doing it seriously.

"I don't know. He never told me."

Kaito didn't bother to hide the loud scoff. "And you're helping him? Are you sure? For all you know he could be using-" He paused, catching the dark glare from the silver-haired hunter. "What I mean is, are you sure it's the right thing to be doing, helping him like this? You do know that it's no walk in the park."

"I don't remember my personal actions being part of the council's analysis," Zero partially growled out. He was well and capable of making his own decisions.

"That's not what I'm trying to do," Kaito sighed out, raking his hair back. He walked up to Zero, patting him on the shoulder. "I'm just looking out for your well-being. Nothing which happened would be let known, but I'm just hoping that you'd be careful. I'll go now; I've got things to do. Drop a ring if you need anything, okay?"

The response was a small nod. Kaito left the apartment after.

Zero kept silent as he chucked aside a blood-soaked cloth. The bleeding had somewhat stopped, and he was slightly relieved that it had been a bullet's graze instead of a direct hit. That alone saved him the trouble of having to remove the silver. If that had really occurred, he wasn't sure what to do since he had no anesthetic or pain killers whilst completing the process.

Using the base of his hand, he brushed away beads of perspiration which had form on his forehead despite the cold. He grabbed a fresh roll of bandages and wrapped the furry middle, during which Sacred had not let out a single noise.

"You never stop receiving injuries, do you?" Zero huffed out, disbelieving.

The half-werewolf's now-ametrine eyes watched the human keenly. Sacred had made no sudden movements whatsoever. In fact, all he had done so far was follow Zero secretly back to his apartment, lay down and didn't move a single inch, except for when bandage wrapping, he was urged to lift his body up a little.

Zero headed for his bathroom to dispose the reddened cloth. Just as he looked up, he saw Sacred as a human standing right behind him again. Stark naked, with the wrapped bandages loosely tangled around his middle due to the size difference to when he was in his wolf form.

The sudden appearance of Sacred had caused the hunter to jump, and abruptly turn. Their faces were inches apart, and Zero felt his heart leap to the roof. He backed away immediately, but a single step had him sandwiched between the crossbreed and a marble basin. The doorway was really big enough for one individual, and Sacred's buff form had pretty much caused the entrance to be blocked.

"What, all of a sudden…?" Zero stuttered on the first word, unable to hide his surprise for a moment.

Sacred hadn't really taken notice of the nervousness in the other, simply tilting his head a little.

"Who was that human?"

"Huh?" Zero was puzzled for a while. "Just some colleague from work. Why?"

A soft growl let out from Sacred, and he looked over his shoulder, as if something was there.

"If you didn't know him, I would've killed him."

The hunter was stumped for a second. From how he had seen Sacred act towards assailants, he doubted Kaito would have really lived past the few seconds the moment he stepped through the door. Kaito must've been quick enough to shoot the crossbreed. But even after receiving injuries, Sacred wasn't the type to be stalled. He would still get the job done.

So why didn't he?

As if answering the thought, Sacred said: "He said your name. I thought he might be some acquaintance of yours, hence."

"Just a question. When you're in your… other form, can you understand words?"

Sacred tossed a look which made Zero feel stupid for asking, and the latter glared when the brunette scoffed.

"Yes, I can." There was a sudden shift in the eyes of the crossbreed, and Zero visibly stiffened. Sacred stepped into the small bathroom, and out reflex Zero retreated, his lower back bumping into the basin hard. He hid the momentary pain while trying to glare at the approaching individual who was invading his personal space.

"What?" He growled out.

"He likes you, so stay away from him," Sacred said sternly, clearly an order.

Zero looked at him in disbelief. He forcefully pushed his hand out, hitting the hard chest with a _thump_.

"You're always trying to pick a fight aren't you? Every single time something goes well, you just do another thing which pisses everyone off. Is that what you enjoy doing? Ruffling people's feathers til they give in to you?"

"If it's for yourself, what's so bad about it?"

"It's called selfishness, when you don't think about the other person's feelings."

"Then tell me what you feel. What do you think about all this?"

"All this…?" Zero asked softly, confused.

Sacred pulled back, stepping away from the bathroom. He disappeared from around the corner, out of Zero's vision. The hunter remained still for a few seconds, before heading out as well. By then, Sacred was already dressed; the only thing left undone was the zip of his trench.

"Are you going?"

The brunette just nodded without a word. He stepped to the window and slipped out to small ledge outside.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Zero yelled out, shocked.

Sacred looked over his shoulder. "I'm not going to jump. I'm just leaving."

"What is it, all of a sudden?"

He never got an answer. Sacred simply went on: "Thanks for tending to my wounds every time. I appreciate it. Before I go though, I just want you to think about this: Is it really that selfish of one to protect another?"

Zero never got a chance to say another word when Sacred slipped off the ledge. He immediately ran to his window, eyes scanning the roads below for a familiar figure, but there was none. Only passers-by. Clenching his fist, he clicked his tongue, retreating back into his apartment. He sat on the bed, a hand subconsciously reaching for the tattoo on his neck.

_Is it really that selfish of one to protect another?_

He knew the feeling, without a doubt. The way he wanted to keep Yuki from Kuran. He bit her, sometimes even without the need for blood. No, he simply wanted the satisfaction that he could do what he thought Kuran didn't dare to. Turns out he was no better.

_What do you think about all this?_

This question, he couldn't understand. What was Sacred thinking about? An answer can't be given to such an ambiguous question.

Zero hugged himself, hunching over a little. He never realized his body was shaking, but it was simply from a physical reflex.

"…It's cold."

XoXoyouknowyoulovesacredXoXo

Four days, and there was no sign of Sacred. Zero denied himself that he was worried about him. There wasn't anything for, anyway. Sacred was well off on his own.

He attended school for the past few days. There were new Guardians, so he could well and truly avoid the Night Class. Kuran was still around in the dormitories, but had yet to step out. He wondered what the pureblood was doing, since around this time it wasn't exactly safe for him to be showing his face.

No matter, Zero didn't want to find out.

On the fifth day of Sacred's absence, he went to sleep in the stable Lily was in after school was over. The horse watched over him, snorting once in a while. By the time he woke up he realized that it was already eight. It was pretty rare of him to fall asleep so deeply when it wasn't sleeping hours. He got up from the floor of hay and slipped out of the stable under the bar. He patted Lily on her head. When he turned to leave though, she did something unexpected.

She had grabbed him by his sleeve, clearly not wanting him to leave.

Zero sighed, and tugged his clothes out of her teeth. "Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow."

Lily gave a loud snort, as if throwing her tantrum. However, a soft grumbled escaped her as she turned her head to the side.

All of a sudden, all the other horses were screeching and kicking walls, struggling in their respective stalls. The ex-human knew they other horses did this only when there was the presence of a vampire, and currently he wasn't doing anything to make them feel uncomfortable.

He took his gun out right away. Whether there truly was danger or not, it was better to be prepared.

Lily stomped her hoof on the ground, catching Zero's attention. She was very upset about something, and kept on with it, as if demanding her owner to let her out. Of course, Zero was less than keen on doing so, and ignored her, heading towards the exit of the big horse shed.

Zero approached the exit cautiously. It was pitch black outside due to the lack of lighting, and the nearest source would be some 100 yards away in the main buildings.

The surrounding horses were still causing a ruckus, and he found it distracting. He looked over his shoulder to take a glance at the animals, only to be tackled to the ground all of a sudden.

A form crushed the air out of his lungs and Zero sharply gasped out. He couldn't see who it was, but he was sure it was a human. The hunter swung his elbow, using full force against the person's temple. The assailant let out a cry, sounding male. Zero kicked the person off, sending him towards the exit.

Zero scrambled to his feet, removing the safety of the gun. He aimed it at the stranger, eyes glowering with anger.

To his surprise, the attacker was a strawberry blond, Night class student, judging from the white uniform. Which meant he was a vampire - and vampires only wanted _one_ thing.

"Why aren't you in class?" Zero hissed out, holding back from shooting the other's brains out.

"I smelt a human here… And I'm hungry. I thought I could have a drink," a hoarse voice replied.

"It's forbidden to bite anyone on campus," Zero growled, pissed that he was unable to shoot the vampire due to the set of rules he had to follow on his own. He clicked the safety back on Bloody Rose, keeping his weapon. "Get out of here."

To keep a weapon when vampires were still around was the biggest mistake any hunter could make. Zero hadn't expected the Night Class student to attack again despite the clear warning. Once more, they were grappling on the floor, and Zero was seething with anger, trying to push him off.

"I know who you are. Kiryuu Zero. Silver hair hunter… and I can also recognize you by the tattoo," the strawberry blond half-chuckled, pinning Zero's arms at either sides of his head. During the process, the vampire pushed down hard at the joint between arm and hand, and Zero heard two audible snaps, followed by excruciating pain. A loud cry echoed in the horse stables.

"That's a very nice voice you got there. No wonder Kuran-sama has such an affinity in hearing it."

"You bastard," Zero hissed out, hardly able to feel his fingers even twitch. He couldn't even move his arm now.

"You're a vampire, right? Biting a vampire isn't against the rules, so do a fellow brother a small favor..." The voice trailed off, and the strawberry blond lowered his head dangerously close to a pale neck.

Zero swallowed hard, shutting his eyes. The hot breath on his neck was highly uncomfortable, and reluctantly a small sound of distress escaped him. He could feel the fangs starting to pierce his skin.

Just as he felt the fangs sink deeper, the pain heightening. Then, a second later, the individual above him was gone. But during that time, he felt the fangs rip across his neck and he gasped out. His eyes opened slowly, before snapping open because he was being lifted off the floor effortlessly. A strong arm was around his back, and his chest was being pressed against a firmer, warm one. Zero glanced up to see Sacred's pissed looking face.

"Sacred…?" Zero softly managed out, before feeling his neck burn from pain. He reached up for it, feeling blood continue flowing from the wounds.

Said person only let out a growl before letting Zero go, darting straight for the fallen Night class vampire. Zero yelled out for him to stop, but couldn't when he was suddenly hacking from blood entering his trachea. By the time he recovered to look up, he froze at the sight of the two ahead.

The Night Class student was already dead, on the floor. A large wound was through his chest, and blood pooled below the body very quickly. Zero's amethyst eyes shifted to the killer, where the entire lower half of his arm was stained crimson.

Yet once again, Sacred showed no signs of remorse, or guilt.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Zero barely managed out angrily, clasping his bleeding neck. The horses around were still struggling in their stalls kicking and neighing.

Sacred tossed him a look as if having stated the obvious. The crossbreed strode to Zero, who backed a few steps with a glare on his face.

"He bit you. I couldn't forgive that."

"Look, thanks for looking out for me but I can do fine on my-" The words got cut off when Zero felt his heart make an irregular beat. He dropped to the ground, keeling over as a feeling he recognized began to surface. His canines had extended a fraction of a centimeter, and he could feel the unnaturally sharp tips prodding his lower lip. _Not now... _he thought to himself, his windpipe being rather congested by blood. He ended up hacking, struggling to breathe.

The brunette was by Zero's side, an arm across his back. However, Zero tried to shrug it off. When he looked up, the proximity they were in allowed him to see the seemingly green veins webbed throughout the entire neck. Even though he didn't want to stare, Zero did, unable to take his eyes away from the source of his inhuman hunger.

Sacred never knew that Zero was a vampire. The boy had been hunting them, so it would have never occurred to him that Zero would be one of them. It was only because he saw the light amethyst eyes ripple crimson, did he realize that Zero wasn't a normal human.

"You're a vampire...?" Sacred whispered without emotion.

The red eyes widened at the words. Shocked realization coursed though his body, and Zero tried to shift away from Sacred, burying his face into one bloody hand.

"You were turned?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zero shouted. By the passing seconds his wounds were healing, but much slower than usual. Blood tablets had only sated, but not offered the strength real blood gave.

The hunter pushed Sacred away, not wanting to look at him or feel tempted to feed. Both were for different reasons, of course. Firstly, he hated the look people gave him once they knew he was a vampire. Secondly, he didn't want to give into what he had become. He didn't want to drink blood anymore, because the act itself was revolting and against human nature.

"Leave me alone."

Zero had expected Sacred to make some remark that countered what he had said, but to his surprise, the latter hadn't. Instead, the crossbreed stood up, turning away without a word. Crimson eyes watched the silhouette of the hybrid become smaller in his vision.

Once again, he felt the chill that had been haunting him for the past few days. Curling up, Zero squeezed his eyes shut as a hand reached for his chest, knowing a familiar pain. It was the same one when he knew he would never see Yuki again.

XoXoyouknowyoulovesacredXoXo

Zero couldn't process the words around him properly. There were mutterings and whispering, but either his head was too fuzzy to comprehend, or whoever spoke was being really soft. Either way, a small aching t made itself known in his head and he was going clasp it when he found his wrists causing a pain prior to the previous encounter. He grimaced, twitching his fingers. At least the nerves weren't cut off.

"He's waking."

"Oi, you bastard."

Annoyed at the rough tone he was receiving, Zero reluctantly opened his tired eyes. All he saw were shades of white against black.

"Where…"

"At a far end of the school grounds. Even if we killed you, no one would know."

A hand reached for the front of Zero's uniform and pulled him up. The latter hissed, knowing the sort of strength and cursed to himself. When he could finally see in the dark, he was facing four really pissed looking vampires of the Night Class. The dark background had been a forest area, which meant that they were _really_ far from the main buildings and dormitories.

"You had the gall to kill our friend," the guy lifting him growled. Behind were two other guys and a woman. Tears were streaking down the lady's face, but the face she had given him when he looked over was pure ire. The guy Sacred killed must've been important to her. "Don't blame us, we're just returning the favor."

Zero reached for his gun, but felt his blood freeze when he couldn't feel it in the holster he had always kept it in.

"Looking for something?" One of the vampires behind asked and Zero glared at him. The student pulled out Bloody Rose and waved it about. He had taken it when the hunter was unconscious. "Too bad, it's not going to help you now," he snickered, and raised it to chest level, pointing it straight at the gun's owner.

Zero gritted his teeth. His mind backtracked to what had happened. After Sacred left the blood scent of their fellow vampire must've got them worried and checking the situation out. He knew he had been too weak to keep a subconscious state, if not he would've known they were coming. Needless to say, the vampires easily came to a conclusion that he had killed their friend, and now he was facing their revenge.

He wasn't going to say that it wasn't him who did it. Even if he did say it, he doubted they would believe. The fact the he was a hunter made any vampire hate him, and in fact they had a reason to kill the hunter, albeit the fault of the vampire first. All in name of defense could easily let one slip away.

"This is a gun against vampires, right? I wonder if it worked on humans?"

Judging from the words, Zero concluded that his eyes weren't crimson at the moment, which was a partial relief. But it hadn't lasted long when he felt a searing pain through his shoulder. The pain doubled from the one when he had shot himself in the leg, and a strangled cry escaped.

"Hm? Guess it does."

Zero froze when he saw the vampire holding onto him had his initial topaz eyes turn red.

_God, how many times do I have to deal with this…?_

"Since we are going to kill him, let's make it a nice, slow one…" The vampire licked his lips, knowing his mates behind him were also craving for the red crimson liquid behind the stained clothing. He pushed Zero against a tree forcefully at the neck and the latter hissed out from the collision.

The vampire pinning him against the tree grinned and slowly pulled off the red tie, tossing it to the floor. He reached for the open collar next, and gave a sharp pull. The buttons of the vest and shirt inside came off and the clothing was collected at the angle of his elbow. Zero hissed at the cold prickling his skin.

The vampires heard shuffling of feet, and they all turned to look at the woman who was beginning to walk away.

"Sophia, you don't want to?" A friend asked.

"I don't want the blood of Kenya's murderer. Just make sure he's dead," 'Sophia' said angrily, but Zero could catch the hint of sorrow. The lady disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

The hunter was suddenly being faced with three vampires that were too close for comfort. They cornered him from all directions against the tree, not a single escape route in sight. He started to panic, even though it didn't show in his glaring features.

"Kuran-sama said that we weren't allowed to do anything to you… But he doesn't have to know, don't you think?" The vampires snickered.

Zero could only brace himself for what was to come.

* * *

For it to be a cliffhanger, I will really try to promise that I will update faster. Really. I just came back from my holidays so i'm back on track! CoH is taking a decade to update, but I've already started on it -coughreallycough-. Anywho.

Did anyone watch Eclipse? gawd jacob is hawt... but frankly (being honest here! so dont be offended) i dont like the whole twlight series. Too cliche. plus the main three are pretty dodgy actors. Bella.. dont even get me started. I do not like her. at all. Edward gives me the creeps and the only decent jacob is just average. Nothing special. alice is pretty tho. but that's about it. Ok off the topic of twilight. The author can't write, btw. Not that I'm saying I'm a pro worthy to say of that but... I just can't read her books. I can't.

I have a future warning: Now that i think about twilight and all VK series story, i wonder how many people come to realise that there's necrophilia lol. If you don't know what it means, google is your friend. And speaking of werewolves, it's bestiality! Goodness me. I don't have anything against the genres (of course). And seeing you guys are reading VK fanfics necrophilia doesn't seem to be a problem (and in this fic, half bestiality as well?)

So! Anyway, the next chapter is up and we're quite halfway through. It's not going to be as long as CoH (I will die lool). Actually, I wonder why I started this fic. Mabbe because i got bored wth KXZ XD I want something new. Different, to say the least -coughSacredXZerocough-

In any case, thank you very much for reading! I love all your thoughts about the story, and some even describing how they like Sacred's attitude towards Zero! Or his base, badass attitude XD Ok, ok, here's the fun fun question for the chap:

**In what way do you like Sacred? -giggles-**

Btw I have the pic of him and his werewolf formon profile page. It's no awesome pic, but yeah somewhat the idea of him I had in mind.

Cheerios! I love you guys and thank you sooooo much for being patient and keeping with me -hugs and kisses- xoxoxoxo

Yumiii the lazy bummer


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I can't remember if the principal of Cross Acad has changed. From memory, it had, and god knows what Kaien is doing. However, to make it easy for me (and maybe some readers?) I just let Kaien remain as the principal of the school. Oh ya, and KAname isn't that big of a douchebag ): yes he was a little mean but come on XD who doesn't like a little KXZ fun?

* * *

"_Zero, wake up."_

Lilac eyes opened slowly, focusing on the first color which was red. At first, he thought it was his vampire side kicking in. His vision adjusted to the brightness of his surroundings. It wasn't the woods, and neither did the redness belonging to his iris. His memory resurfaced at that time and he shot up from where he was lying down.

He fell unconscious much quicker than expected, before they had drained him. The vampires had probably left him to die after drinking, no doubt about it.

But as he looked, there were no signs of trees. He found himself in a room, in fact. No one was in it except him. The red belonged to a curtain and it was vaguely familiar. He would've spent time trying to remember where this place was, but a headache was making itself known from sitting up too abruptly.

Nevertheless, he stood up right beside the large bed and strode to the curtains. They were drawn, and he walked to the middle, grasping the edge and pulling away.

It was either sunrise or sunset, he couldn't tell. However, he could confirm that it was the Cross Academy School in the distance, and Zero felt his blood run cold when he recognized the angle from where he was looking.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Kaname's voice said. Zero turned around in time to see the pureblood entering the room with a teacup in his hand. "Make yourself at home."

Zero was seething with anger, mostly at himself. Of all people to have been possibly saved by… Kaname Kuran? He didn't want to believe it, even if the hard evidence was thrown right into his face.

The hunter stepped away from the curtains. Kaname, on the other hand, took a seat on the couch, placing the teacup on the classy coffee table before him. After he had put it down, he rotated his wrist, palm-up, welcoming the other to drink it.

"Have the tea. It will make you feel better." Kaname received a look of suspicion and scoffed a little. He took the cup and took a sip, before extending his arm with the cup. "It's not poisoned."

In true fact, Zero was highly tempted to accept the drink. His throat felt like sand paper, causing rough friction every time he swallowed. The inside of his mouth was dry as well. As much as his mind didn't want to, his body said otherwise. Hesitantly, Zero walked over to the vampire, taking the cup. He downed the drink (seemed to be tea) in a single gulp. Surprisingly, the small amount was able to quench his thirst, and remove any form of dehydration in his mouth and throat.

He placed the cup back on the table. But he wasn't going to say thanks.

"I do apologise on behalf of my people. They did something very inappropriate, against the rules as such, and have paid for it dearly."

"Huh. With community service?" Zero retorted, sarcasm dripping. From memory, Aido had been punished for biting Yuki before. How, he wasn't sure, but the blond was alive and well, and didn't even look two seconds like he was guilty.

Kaname fell to an odd silence. Zero hadn't noticed at first, as he thought the pureblood was thinking of a comeback. However, the words which came out after was more than just surprising.

"The three of them are dead."

Zero felt his body freeze unnaturally. He hadn't expected that at all. Well, them being dead saved the trouble of getting vengeance, but Kaname killing his subordinates…? Knowing the pureblood, immediate death seemed to be out of the question. So what...?

Zero raked a hand through his hair, letting out a sigh of distraught. He didn't think it would be that bad...

As his fingers slid down his locks, he came to realize it was unnaturally longer by a few inches.

"How long was I out for?" He asked himself softly, but the vampire heard the question clearly.

"Two days."

"Don't joke with me. My hair couldn't have grown this long within that time." Plus, he had a hair cut not long ago. The last he remembered his hair was at the top of his neck. Now it was at the base of it.

"Do you think you've slept for two years then?"

Zero kept quiet, unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Scissors. Have you got them?"

"Before that, I'd suggest you lay down," Kaname interrupted smoothly.

The hunter frowned at the partial order. "I'm fi-" His stomach lurched all of a sudden. A hand went over his mouth. When the feeling passed, he hissed out: "What… did you give me?"

"Something which will suppress most of the pain. Without it, the pain _will_ be worse," Kaname replied. He got up from the couch and walked over to Zero's side. As much as the latter wanted to move, he couldn't. It was taking a lot of effort for him to combat the pain and to even stand upright.

"Liar," he growled. Then again, if it was really the drink that was the cause, the pureblood would be in agony like him right now.

Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero. The ex-human tried to shrug him off, but failed, resulting in leaning on him instead. He felt his legs gave way due to weakness, or more likely because the pureblood had hooked his arm under his knees and lifting him up.

A reflex to the pain was to curl up, and with the angle he was being carried in aided that. Arms curled up tightly around his middle while his head rested close to Kaname's neck. He could smell the distinct scent of the vampire's, and rather disturbingly, it calmed him a little. However, the pain wasn't subsiding in any way.

Right then, he couldn't speak. He wanted to ask what was going on. Kaname laid him down on the bed, and Zero went straight into foetal position, eyes squeezed shut. The brunette brushed away the silver strands sticking to his face, and the brisk touch of the cold fingers against the burning skin made Zero feel a tad better.

When the whole hand was placed on partially on his cheek and neck, it relieved him.

"Sleep now. When you wake, it should be over."

Those were the last words Zero could process before he slipped into unconsciousness.

XoXoXoomgkanamexzeroXoXoXo

A brunette stood before him. He had long, brown hair, as dark as Sacred's. However, it was down to the person's thigh, tied loosely behind the neck.

Zero couldn't see his face properly, and other features went undefined. Some part of him was telling his head that it was a dream, but it was so realistic, he was feeling cold. He glanced around, and all he saw was the earth of sand, and sky of blue. Nothing was in sight. Just him and the faceless brunette.

_"So, my offpsring actually took an interest in you," _the stranger said.

Who?

_"His little rose... I must say, you're quite a catch."_

Who are you?

_"Sakki. Remember well, boy, for we will meet very soon."_

XoXoXoyaykanamexzeroXoXoXo

Zero was unconscious for another two days, during which Kaname kept close watch on the boy. Time passed oddly slow during these days, but he remained patient. The waiting paid off when Zero had finally shifted in his slumber, indicating that he was waking.

When Zero opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a stranger. Not the one from his dream, though. It was a late middle-aged man, blonde with hair gelled back. He wore glasses and was smartly dressed. He was reaching for Zero, and the hunter immediately bolted, backing against the bed rest and hissing.

Kaname was by his side all of a sudden, holding him closely. Even though it was the pureblood, it was better than getting touched by the complete stranger and Zero scooted closer to the brunette.

"Aah. I shouldn't have scared you. My apologies, Kiryuu-kun. I'm Nakajin, a doctor," the blonde said gently, despite receiving a hard glare from the patient. "Kuran-sama had informed me about your well-being. I was merely going to check your health."

"I'm fine," Zero snapped. Then he noticed that he was clinging onto Kaname. Abruptly, he let go.

"From the looks of it," the doctor replied with a smile. "But just in case. Kuran-sama, if I may?"

"Of course."

"Oi, when were you qualified to decide for me?" The hunter growled at the person standing beside him, before narrowing his gaze at the approaching stranger.

"It will only take a second."

Zero was going to protest but Kaname had suddenly restrained his wrists in his hands. The hunter was demanding he let go, during which Nakajin had placed his hand on Zero's abdomen. The patient growled and kicked the person's elbow by raising his knee, and that got the blonde to back off, rubbing the injured joint.

"No hurt internals, from what I see. You're free to go, Kiryuu-kun."

"Well thanks," Zero growled sarcastically, and rubbed his own aching wrists.

"You're welcome," Nakajin replied without ire. He glanced at the pureblood, giving a small nod.

Kaname nodded as well, and extended his head, showing the way. He heard Zero grunting under his breath and left him to.

When the vampires were in the corridor, Nakajin pulled his glasses off and started cleaning it with a velvet cloth he pulled out from his pocket.

"Your suspicions have been confirmed, Kuran-sama. It's been a while since I've come across a pure bearer," the doctor paused. "But I'm very curious to know how. He isn't a pureblood. How...?"

"Given enough pure blood, even a normal vampire may turn into one," Kaname explained, clipped. "He's taken blood from three, directly and indirectly. Well, three and a half."

"Half?"

"Exile."

"Ah." Nakajin fell silent, a frown adorning his face and he put his glasses back on. "Wait, an Exile? Werewolf half?"

The brunette nodded, leaning against the wall. "My cousin."

"Well, glad to know Sakki-sama isn't impotent," came a laugh. "In any case, feel free to call me whenever, Kuran-sama. No need to walk me out," Nakajin bowed, before excusing himself and leaving.

Kaname watched the doctor leave first before heading back into his room. When he did, he was faced with a scowling figure.

"Where's my uniform?" The hunter demanded. He had realized his current wear consisted of a warm shirt and plain pants, both white. Zero couldn't deny he felt comfortable in it, but that fact told me that Kaname must have changed his clothes sometime. That alone annoyed and embarrassed him.

"It was ripped and stained with blood. It was disposed of."

"Just great," came a disbelieving sigh. Zero threaded his fingers through his hair, and frowned that it was longer once again. A few more inches were added, and now it was long past his shoulders. "What the hell?" How long had he been out for this time?

"Just another two days. You should rest."

"I refuse," Zero said right away. "I'm not staying." With that, the hunter headed for the door. He brushed past Kaname, avoiding contact and the pureblood hissed.

"It isn't a good idea for you to leave."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a lot safer here."

Zero reached for the doorknob, about to pull the door opened when it was being slammed shut by another hand that went past his shoulder. The hunter was surprised at first, before glaring over his shoulder. However, his look of annoyance didn't remain long because Kaname's face was a mere inch away from his. Instead he flinched back against the door, out of reflex.

"Now isn't a time for you to leave my sight."

"When did I start taking orders from someone with the likes of you?" Zero spat, his ire never once leaving the pure lilac eyes.

"From this moment," Kaname said dangerously. "If you don't want to regret what could happen after you step out the door, you will listen."

The hunter glowered at the person before him. Anywhere would be better then being stuck in a room with his most hated. Brushing off the warning, Zero retorted about being able to take care of himself. He forced his way out, even delivering a blow to Kaname in his temple. Oddly enough, the brunette didn't avoid or retaliate, only staggering back. Zero took the chance to slip out then.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry, finding that walking around without footwear on was highly uncomfortable. But it wasn't a time to be picky. Zero was relieved he hadn't come in face to face contact with any other vampires of the Night Dormitory as he was getting away, and figured it must have been day.

Now that he didn't stay within the school grounds, his extra clothing were stored in the boy's locker. He had sports gear in there, and it was better than nothing. As he made his way down to the main school grounds, his mind was kept busy thinking.

The biggest question for him was if Kaname was the one who saved him. Judging by the circumstances, it was probably him. Maybe that was why he wasn't hungry, in the vampire way. He'd probably taken Kaname's blood unconsciously. Or maybe the tea he drank before covered up the aftertaste.

No matter, he was going to get on with life. Not that he had one, humanly speaking. Zero got the boy's locker, entering via a sliding door. A small group of people were inside, chatting around. Zero recognized them as the same grade, but neighbouring class students. They took a glance to see who it was, before returning to their conversations. Zero was pretty contented with that, and brushed past them to his locker.

His hair was getting in the way, very annoyingly. He had never kept his hair this long in his entire life. Luckily, he found a tacky band he used to tie a stack of paper in a roll. Zero tied his hair at the base of his neck, and proceeded to change his clothes.

The hunter had second thoughts on attending classes. He was tired, and was sure the teachers would be breathing down his neck about the appropriate hair length, attire etc.

Zero removed the shirt which didn't belong to him. The thought of wearing something that the pureblood had put on him rather grossed him out. Knowing that he had been sleeping in his bed... A shudder ran down his spine. He didn't even want to comment on it.

The changing room fell silent all of a sudden, and Zero had thought that the group had left. After he slipped his shirt on though, he side glanced to see that the guys still there, however looking at him. When lilac eyes had locked gazes with several others, the students turned away, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Most people didn't stand against prefects. Even though Zero had retired from the task, they weren't taking a risk.

Satisfied that they weren't trying to challenge him, Zero switched the pants, putting on a pair of white sports shoes as well. He had been kneeling on a knee, tying his shoelaces when his vampiric hearing picked up the conversation between the four guys. They were noisy before, so he didn't bother to listen, but now that they were suspiciously whispering, he fell into eavesdropping mode.

"Do you sort of... smell that?"

"Aah. It wasn't here before, was it?"

"Yeah, in fact, I smelt it only after Kiryuu came in."

"Damn man. I think you got a hard on. Dude, your pants are bulging," Zero heard one laugh softly.

The hunter stood upright after tying the laces into a knot, and flicked his locker door with more force than required. The slamming of the metal caused the group to jump. When they looked over with guilty faces, lilac eyes were promising death.

"If you have something to say, do it in my face," Zero dared. He wasn't usually this short-fused. Words of others had little effect on him, since he would usually cast them aside like nothing. However, the guys made a very big mistake on touching this subject. Because of the past... and maybe because he was already angry the moment he woke to not being with the person he was usually with the past few times.

Sacred... He was always making him pissed with the hard attitude. No matter how Zero tried to chase him away before, the brunette kept coming back like a plague. However this time... had he really left him for good? All because he had told him to leave?

Zero didn't know whether to be angry at Sacred, or himself. He didn't want to be with someone who would keep harping on things... yet he didn't want to be alone. Yes, he was so fucking indecisive.

The students remained quiet, and Zero started to walk towards the door. The group parted to let him through, but as he passed them, he heard an almost inaudible comment of 'don't walk around smelling like some bitch in heat then'.

That did it. Zero lashed out physically, something he rarely did to others apart from vampires. He wasn't violent, but those words crossed the line. Never did he think he would have to physically address his peers, but it had been a topic too sensitive to touch. Absolute taboo. In truth, he felt more humiliation than anger, and more pain than humiliation.

The angle between his thumb and index finger slammed against the throat of the person who had spoken, slamming his against the lockers hard. The guy's friends started yelling, but ceased their approach when Zero had threatened to tighten his grip if they tried to do anything. The others were wise enough to heed.

Zero returned his attention to the guy who was scared out of his wits. His friends and he, or the whole school for that matter, were well aware of how strong the silver-haired ex-prefect was, but he never expected him to be this strong. He was swallowing with undeniable fear.

"If you want to keep your balls, you'll think twice about speaking again."

"What the fuck man. It's not our fault you smell like some fucking chick who- ARGH!" Even before the sentence was done, Zero had driven his knee up into his groin. He let the guy go as he doubled over, arms wrapped around his middle from the agony.

A partial satisfaction rose in the hunter, and Zero stepped away, letting his victim's friends tend to him with pitiful questions. He left them after, deciding on heading to class since there was a chance he would be called to the principal's office.

One and a half hours later, what he had expected came. He was being requested to the principal's office via the announcement system, and he left the boring class without even excusing himself.

When he entered the office, there were three occupants. Cross Kaien, the student he almost castrated with a knee and a lady whom he recognized as Masaya-sensei, the homeroom teacher of another class. His adoptive father signaled him to have a seat, and he did on the couch.

"Kiryuu-kun, I'm sure you know why you're being called here." The lady said far gentler than he had should be treated with. After all, he did do something highly dangerous.

Zero didn't acknowledge the guy, just the teacher he showed a little respect to by bowing his head to a small extent.

"From Sadou-kun, I confirmed that he had verbally offended you, and that you had retaliated physically in defense," Masaya sighed. "You're a smart boy, Kiryuu-kun. Takagashi-sensei (his homeroom teacher) praises you quite often, despite your affinity to sleep in class. Sadou-kun had agreed that he would let the matter go if you apologize."

"Sorry," came the single word without sincerity. The adults could pick out that Zero wasn't being apologetic, bit something told them that his attitude wasn't right due to other reasons.

"I'm sorry that I offended you as well," the other student in the room said meekly.

Both teacher and student were being excused, and Kaien let out a sigh of distraught.

"I would have never thought that you would pick a fight with other students. Is something wrong?"

"Trust me. If you found out people mistook you as a walking aphrodisiac, you'd think otherwise."

The principal blinked. "Is that what the smell is?"

Zero glared, and Kaien raised his hands in surrender.

"You've always been different, Kiryuu-kun. No, please don't take me the wrong way, I mean 'special'. We never know what to predict of you. The council, Yagari, and me... We really don't know what else we could be facing from you."

"How about the fact that he's now a pure bearer?" Kaname's voice sounded. The two in the room diverted their attention to a brunette who had just entered without a sound. "I did warn you about leaving my sight."

"Yeah," the hunter snorted. "As if I'd be any safer with you than with a bunch of horny bastards." He crossed his arms. "The fuck's a pure bearer?"

"To maintain a pureblood line, certain measures were taken genetically. In cases of all-male offspring, there is always a chance of one being able to turn half-female. A temporary hermaphrodite, to be exact."

Kaien listened, and a frown adorned his face.

Zero also had his brows knitted together tightly. "Then what's the point of females?"

"Naturally, females would conceive much better. Being a half, or pure bearers as we simply put it, tend to have higher chances of setbacks compared to a normal pregnancy, though mostly minor and able to be dealt with," the brunette continued.

"This is bullshit. Are you saying that I'm some sort of hermaphrodite?" Zero barked in disbelief, standing from the couch. His knuckles gone pale from being fisted too tightly. "I'm not a pureblood. Why the fuck am I some pure bearer?"

"As Cross said, you are special... Accompanied by the fact that you have multiple pure blood flowing through your system, it's no surprise your body had adapted."

"I'm not listening to this," Zero hissed out. Kaname could tell it was shock more than anything. It was some news, after all. Histories never had records of pure bearers. It was meant for pureblood ears alone. Kaien hadn't looked good either. He was paling, both face and hands were drained of the healthy red.

The door slammed from where Zero had left. Kaname kept his eyes remained on the door, listening to the footsteps which depicted fury. When they were out of earshot, his attention turned to the principal who began to speak.

"Simply taking blood from multiple purebloods doesn't make anyone a pure bearer, Kaname-kun."

The brunette smiled first, before letting out a soft chuckle."I can never hide things from you, can I?"

Well, Kaname could, but Kaien seemed to have knowledge about pure bearers. After all, he was a lot older than he seemed.

"Even under normal circumstances, it's not easy for male purebloods to become a bearer. It could takes years, decades, centuries even. Another important factor is psychological too."

"Indeed. Like I said, Kiryuu is special. Sometime last year... you could say he had been forced into an inferiority complex. If you get my drift."

Kaien's eyes widened with horror and shock. Immediately, he stood up from his seat and his hands slammed the table. Kaname never saw the man this angry, even resorting to call him by his entire name without suffix. It wasn't surprisingly though, since he had done something considered wrong in human society.

The principal had gritted his teeth, and looked away. His fingers curled against the table as he tried to calm himself. Then, he dropped back down on his chair, clasping his forehead. Maybe that was why Zero was so bent on leaving the dormitories. He should have known. He should have been more alert to his son's change of attitude. Zero was a quiet person... and this time he had been to quiet about it.

But what was done, is done. He just wished that Zero could, for once confide in his adoptive father. Then again, it was something too hard to be easily discussed about. Plus, he came to find out over the years that he had kept under his watch, it wasn't that Zero didn't trust his adoptive father. He just never wanted to be a nuisance.

Now, Kaien wasn't surprised to why Zero had been physical to Sadou. Sadou had been honest and confessed everything he had said then. Now it all made sense. Zero was hurt from the words.

"Just to fill you in his situation, I can assure you it's going to be a lot more difficult than it could ever be."

"What do you mean?"

"The last blood he took belonged to my cousin. Half-vampire, half-werewolf."

"Oh god..."

"I think you can guess. Werewolves are replicas of animals. You know how males are when they scent a female in heat. I'm just taking that as a human, Zero is going to be attracting a lot more things than just vampires."

"How long will this last?"

"Probably until mated."

Kaien buried his face in a hand after removing his glasses. He rubbed his temples on either sides of his head with the pads of his fingers.

"This can't be happening."

Kaname let out a chuckle. "I thought you'd be in joy hearing that you have a chance to have grandchildren."

"This isn't a time to joke, Kaname. This is Zero we're talking about. I'm pretty sure he wasn't willing on this. There must be some sort of mistake-"

"Yes. He made a mistake in falling for an Exile."

The pureblood stepped up to the principal's desk. Kaien glanced up upon hearing the other walking.

"I'm not worried about the people around Zero who wants to have their way with him - I know he's strong enough to fend them off. What I'm highly concerned about is that in a few days, Zero himself is going to be the one prowling for a mate."

"God, what am I to do? I can't possibly isolate him as if he's mentally insane."

"If I may, Cross, with your permission, I will take Zero."

"I can't, Kaname-kun. This isn't something I can decide for him," Kaien replied with a hint of sorrow. "I don't want to sound harsh... but you've already taken Yuuki from me. I can't let go of Zero too."

Kaname fell silent. He couldn't deny that. Closing his eyes, he took a quiet, deep breath and withdrew.

"I'm just saying it's for Zero's safety. If you entrust him to me, you know he's well safer than he would be on his own. Zero would most certainly disagree to it, but I leave you to decide who should sire his offspring," the brunette finished and headed for the door.

He was going to look for Zero. Even if Kaien was going to deny the offer, he wasn't going to let it be.

Just as he closed the door behind him, Kaname distinctly heard a request from Kaien that he took care of his son well.

* * *

And there you have it. Wonder what happens huh? This might be a confusing chapter, but think haaaardd. I've left lots of hints already XD. Loooots.

Anyway, please wait for the next exciting chapter! Sacred's past could just be revealed! For those interested of course XP

Sooooo... **who do you think should be the dad of Zero's kids? **answer in a review or use the poll i made on profile page (for you lazy buggers) XD


	8. Chapter 8

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

_Kaname glanced up from the book he had been reading for the past hour or so. He picked up an unwanted presence nearby first, before his nose caught the distinct scent of blood. Undeniably blood, and one belonging to a person he knew too well. Maintaining his calmness, he placed his book on his side table and shuffled off his bed. Swiftly, but quietly, he headed towards the origin of the scent. _

_As he walked closer to the main doors of the Night Dormitory, Kaname paused. They were there. But something wasn't right. Apart from the one blood he recognised, there were several others. Although it was slightly masked by the scent of an animal, multiple other vampire bloods was reeking in the air. The brunette frowned right away. _

_The large, double wooden doors swung open under the force that Kaname had used telekinetically, and true enough, he found the two people he suspected from a while ago. What he hadn't expected was the two of them being in a bloody mess. _

_Both Zero and Sacred had blotches of red all over their skins and clothes. The hunter was unconscious in the arms of the taller brunette – an arm under his knees and the other across his back. His head rested close to Sacred's neck, and Kaname could clearly see the two puncture marks in the neck. _

_Kaname narrowed his gaze at his cousin. He walked up to him and backhanded his face. Sacred never let out a flinch, or even a sign of pain. He took it without a remark, only staring at the spot where his vision came in view to after the blow. _

_"You should have known better than to let him take your blood," came the words harshly. _

_Sacred averted his gaze back to the pureblood, hissing. "If your __dogs__ didn't drain every ounce of his blood, he wouldn't have needed mine."_

_Kaname studied the other for a second or so._

_"You killed them, I'm guessing?" _

_"Found them first before Zero. Just as I carried him he bit me," Sacred paused, looking as if he was trying to pick his words carefully. "He was… choking after. Quite heavily. In fact. I thought he was going to die."_

_"He could have easily, if he was a born vampire. I can only hope the half humanity of him manages to suppress whatever," Kaname said angrily. He tried to ignore the possibility of Zero becoming a 'made' Exile. Turning around, he glanced over his shoulder. "Follow me," he ordered, and Sacred glared at him, but did as told. _

_The only ones in the dormitory at the moment were the pureblood, Exile and ex-human. Other students were in classes, and the bodyguards who hung around were hiding in shadows, quite like his trusted Seiren. They would only appear when called for. _

_Kaname led the way to his room, closing the door behind the other two after Sacred stepped into the room. He took a seat on the couch first, signalling for the other to have a seat as well. But Sacred chose to distance themselves, and stood where he was still carrying Zero._

_"So, why are you here? I'd never expect you to bring him here, of all people."_

_Sacred took a quick glance down at the sleeping human in his arms. _

_"Call it instinct… he's a pure bearer."_

_Kaname was taken aback right away. He didn't bother to hide the shock from his face. He looked at Sacred in disbelief. _

_"That's impossible. The odds of a pure bearer…" The brunette covered his mouth with a hand, forcing himself to think before speaking. "Did you mate with him?"_

_Sacred let out an offended growl. "I'm not a low-life. It's just what I have a gut feeling about." _

And werewolf instincts are rarely wrong_, Kaname thought to himself with slight dread. He didn't know what to feel at the moment. Disappointment? Interest? It was one of those times when feelings were being juggled to no end. _

_"Just what are your intentions, Sacred? What is your reason for being here, when you know your kind isn't welcomed?"_

_Sacred's amber eyes bore into brown ones which had red tints in them. _

_"You disobeyed uncle, wiped out multiple dozens of his soldiers and broke your way into the human realm. Made yourself a criminal, a fugitive to your own family… Was Zivkovic really worth all that?" _

_This time, it was Sacred who couldn't hide his emotions. The brunette bared his teeth and growled, the feral side of him about to be released. _

_Kaname was rather amused by this. The normally calm, unaffected cousin of his was actually reacting to the topic about this particular person. _

_"I met 'it' by chance. Even its last breath was taken away by me."_

_"You-"_

_"It was its wish. It didn't want you to find it."_

_"Shut up," Sacred hissed._

_"It couldn't let you die, so it gave its life."_

_"It wasn't meant to be his decision… " the Exile clicked his tongue, hanging his head. His grip on the unconscious form tightened a little. "But I know he's dead. I let my guard down then, and got into a big of a mess. But Zero helped me-" _

_"The same, pure lilac eyes. The world seems too coincidental, doesn't it?" Kaname asked softly._

_The Exile closed his eyes, taking a silent, deep breath. He opened them, and they were faint blue. _

_"My father will know what Zero is eventually, and I'm the only one who can prevent any other vampires from leaving Hell just to claim him."_

_Kaname couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "And you're giving him to me?"_

_Sacred glared at the pureblood. "I'm _entrusting_ him to you. If there was a day where I could come back for him, I will." He walked to the bed, unheeding of the eyes on him. He placed Zero down on the bed gently, and as he did, rested his forehead on Zero's gently. For a few seconds, he registered the human warmth from the skin contact, before pulling back. _

_He reached for the side of his leg, pulling his dagger out. He put it on the bedside table and his gaze averted to his cousin when he spoke. _

_"Zero isn't going to forgive you for leaving him like this."_

_"I don't expect to be forgiven. As long as he's safe, I don't care what happens to me."_

_"That's rather selfish of you."_

_Ah, Sacred had heard that line before. And his answer wasn't going to change._

_"__Is it really that selfish of one to protect another?"_

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Yes, a mini flashback to get my gear kicking. I'm going to be pretty busy next week, real-life things (lol) and all. Now this chap pretty much saves you guys from thinking 'what the hell happened then?' ya? xD haha.

Zivkovic will be explained in future chaps. For now, all you need to know is that he's dead lol. And he's someone close to Sacred.

As for the previous question, you guys are so funny XD. A handful were juggling between the two brunettes, and frankly I am too. Well, I mean I've set out what I intend to do already, and the results of the poll may or may not affect the end judgment =) Many have asked me to surprise them, and surprise you I shall try to haha. But anyway, here are the results:

Sacred: 23  
Kaname: 28

It's a pretty close fight aye? For those who passed chap 7 and didnt get to voice your opinions, you're always welcome to speak your thoughts with this chap, I for one do not mind. Or the poll on my profile page, either or.

Just a clarification: it is not my intention to make readers dislike Kaname. I just need him that way to thread the story.

I do apologise for this short chap though haha... Please though, give me your thoughts on Desert Rose so far. **What I can/should improve on, and what more you want to see. Smut is out of the question btw** rofl

More tidbits! I've put up a pic of Sacred and his brothers. The link is on my profile page, and a small spoiler is the next line.

His brothers will appear in the story later weee


	9. Chapter 9

Kaname had a few subordinates to literally haul Zero to his room in the Nigh Dormitory. Zero has recognised them as the few back at the park the moment he saw them, and put up quite a fight. Fists and bruises were made the entire trip.

Zero felt betrayed. Why had his adoptive father given permission to Kuran to take him under his wing? In the first place, he didn't believe he was some pure bearer. No fucking way was he going to be half-female or whatsoever. All in all, he didn't believe the whole ordeal.

The hunter was being locked in the room, guards by the door outside. Kaname had apparently given strict orders than no one except the pureblood is allowed in or out. So basically, it was as if Zero was being under house arrest, and he didn't like it at all. Coupled with the fact it was the pureblood's room, Zero was not more than happy to comply staying.

But he couldn't do anything. There was no way he could fight the guards outside, especially since he was without his weapon. Without their trusted hunter armory, they were weakened. Maybe psychologically, it would make them feel better, but Zero felt naked when he was without his gun. He wondered if it was somewhere in the room – maybe Kuran hid it.

Annoyed, he resorted to sulking in the bathroom. With the tub filled with hot water, he sat in it, shriveling his skin. He could only think to himself, and never realized that he had done it so deeply that he passed out in the tub.

When he woke, the first thing which came into view was a brunette. Vision hazed and mind working only half efficiently, the Exile's name slipped out.

"Fancy you saying that name in my presence," a voice which sounded nothing like Sacred's spoke. It sounded very crossed, in fact, but the hunter didn't register it.

Zero mentally groaned. His head felt heavy, and knowing that he was with someone he wasn't comfortable with only made him feel worse.

"Aren't you a smart one, falling unconscious soaking in hot water and being in a steamed up room?" Kaname snorted, reaching over to Zero and brushing the still damp strands from the other's face. Zero felt the touch and jerked away, not wanting the contact. "You should look after your health more. The doctor said you've been losing weight."

"Stop acting like you care," Zero growled out, rolling on his side and facing away from the brunette. He noticed he was on the bed, naked, but blanket up to his shoulders. He silently cursed himself for being exposed to the pureblood and his face grew a little warmer from embarrassment.

Kaname, who had been sitting at the edge of the bed, stood up. "I expect you to be at the dining hall within the next hour. Your clothes are on the bedside table."

With that, the brunette was out the room. After the door clicked shut, Zero propped himself up onto an elbow, glancing at a small antique clock on the coffee table some feet away. It was about seven at night, which meant the Night Dormitory students were up and probably taking what was their breakfast.

Tired, he let himself fall back onto the bed. It was comfortable, even though he didn't want to admit it. Even without anything on, the sheets and blanket weren't rough on his skin. It would slip off smoothly. Unfortunately, what bothered him was that the scent of the pureblood lingered. It wasn't unpleasant at all.

Zero got off the bed in a sluggish manner, reaching for the clothes left as where the pureblood had mentioned. They consisted of a v-cut collar, black long sleeved top, some briefs and a pair of grey-faded jeans. Length-wise, they fitted perfectly, but when Kaname had said about him losing weight, the brunette hadn't lied. The shirt was loose around his middle, quite like an unattached skin.

Nevertheless, he was content in them. Zero had second thoughts on listening to the pureblood and presenting himself to a whole hoard of vampires at 'breakfast', but his stomach growling made him think otherwise. He hadn't eaten anything for the day, which wasn't an unusual case but today he was particularly tempted. In the end, he gave in to it and knocked on the door, demanding to be let out.

The guards never left his side. There were two of them and they walked adjacent to him. They were in a way guarding whilst leading the way to the dining hall since the hunter had no clue where it was in the majestic dormitory fit for a hotel. They came to a pause at a large wooden door with golden dragons for handles, and the guards disappeared from there. Simply vanished.

Sniffing, Zero braced himself and pushed the door open, which was surprisingly lighter than it seemed. It gave way really easily that he had almost stumbled in.

The moment he opened the door, the initial noisy crowd fell into dead silence. All eyes diverted to the newcomer swiftly, some questioning, some surprised while others disapproving. Even if Zero didn't want to show discomfort, the intimidation under about thirty pairs of eyes made him flinch a little. Out of the vampires, he managed to pick out the group that was always behind Kuran: Aido, Kain, Ichijo, Souen, Shiki and Touya. He gave them a quick glance before turning away, avoiding eye contact.

Sure, he was notorious for being a prefect but sometimes even the lion had to hang his head low, especially when he was outnumbered by hyenas. His initial hunger was replaced by slight anxiety, and he scooted to the far side of the room where no one was. Most of the vampires were around the long table in the middle, eating.

Suddenly Zero thought why the fuck did Kuran wanted him down here.

"Why is he here?" Ruka growled, pinching the neck of her glass tighter.

"No idea, but something is very different about him," Akatsuki replied, keeping his eyes on the ex-human who took to standing against a wall.

"He looks like he could use a haircut. For a moment there I thought it was a female Kiryuu," Hanabusa snorted, taking a sip from his glass.

"Kiryuu is the last person I'd expect you to be hitting on, Hanabusa," his cousin teased in a monotonous voice which landed the blond choking and coughing.

"I wasn't checking him out! It's just that… when he entered, there was this odd smell that I'm sure wasn't here til he came in."

"What smell?" Both girls questioned.

The flame manipulator shook his head. "Don't know, but I agree with you there Hanabusa… What are those guys up to?"

The group followed Akatasuki's gaze to the hunter, where another group of five vampires had approached Zero. As they pretended to station near him, they started babbling about an unwanted presence.

"Well, it's not my fault I'm stuck in the same room with a bunch of blood suckers," Zero retorted casually. He didn't flinch when one of the vampires advanced and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Zero simply hit the hand away with the back of his lower arm, catching the guy off guard. Next, he kicked the guy in the stomach, sending him flying a few feet away. "_Don't _touch me with your filthy hands," the hunter said dangerously.

The comrades started yelling and the entire room had their attention on the brawl. Most were out of irritation, yet with a flicker of interest, they wanted to see how the uninvited individual dealt with the rest.

One more vampire was sent sprawling on the floor on his back, but the other three ganged up on Zero much quicker, managing to isolate Zero of movement. They had him pinned on the floor, much like how a police did to a criminal. Arms were crossed and restrained at his lower back, a hand on his upper back keeping him down on the floor.

It would have been an interesting show to watch, if it wasn't for the fact that Takuma and Akatasuki found something very wrong with the picture. Kiryuu wouldn't be here in the Night Dormitory without reason. No matter what it was, the idea of the hunter probably getting beaten up was out of the question. The two of them were the only two people who managed to pick up the fear which flashed across the hunter's features.

In silent agreement, they both intercepted the fight.

Two of the three vampires immediately backed off upon seeing the approach of the men closer to the pureblood. Akatsuki grabbed the last guy holding Zero down and threw him off while Takuma lifted Zero up to his feet. The latter was less than happy to receive the help, though silently relieved to have it. He shrugged off the blonde's hands, stabilizing himself on his own two feet.

"Ichijo, Kain! Mind your own business!"

The two received disapproving gazes from their own friends, easily picking up a 'why are you helping him' sort of look.

"Kiryuu-kun is a guest to the dorm. I think it's pretty impolite, the way you've treated him," Takuma said with a smile.

"Impolite? He's an intruder. His kind isn't welcomed here."

Zero stiffened under those words. It wasn't the first time he heard such words, of course, but each time never failed to his chest tighten. Out of anger or pain, he wasn't too sure. He knew the vampire was probably referring to the fact that he was a hunter, but nevertheless, it still hit the sore spot of his humanity.

The room felt a few degrees colder all of a sudden. A few went unaffected because they recognized it, and they only straightened up with the arrival of a new presence.

Zero felt the chill as well, and swallowed, feeling the tension building up at the back of his neck. He glanced ahead at the doors of the room and it swung open. Kaname stepped in, and the first thing he did when he entered was glare at the group of vampires in the far corner.

Akatasuki and Takuma went on one knee. The rest of the male vampires awkwardly did so too, while the girls lowered their heads, a hand neatly crossed and over their hearts. The only one who remained standing was the hunter, who was glaring back.

Kaname approached, never issuing the order for the nobles to be at ease. Instead, he stood in front of Zero, glancing down at the vampires whom he guessed had been harassing the hunter.

"That is enough," came the strict words.

One of the vampires, without looking up, almost yelled. "But Kuran-sama! He killed them!"

_So it wasn't Kaname who killed them?_ Zero thought. _Then who-_

The brunette looked like he was considering his words carefully. He looked like he gave in, and spoke. "It wasn't Kiryuu who killed them."

Zero immediately gritted his teeth. He understood now.

"It was Sacred who saved me, wasn't it? He killed the vampires," he hissed out.

Brown eyes bore deep into lilac ones which were filled with ire.

Taking a deep breath, Kaname nodded. "Yes, he saved you. He found the vampires first, with your blood scent on them. After killing them, he tracked you down and brought you to me."

"No, he wouldn't do that," Zero said with disbelief. Sacred didn't like Kaname, so he wouldn't leave the hunter with the pureblood… right? "That's not-"

"Possible?" The brunette interrupted smoothly. "Everything's possible. After knowing who you really are, he probably did you a favor by bringing you here."

Upon hearing those words, Zero felt a part of him die. His chest tightened all of a sudden, and hands subconsciously fisted by his sides. Somewhere in his mind, it was telling him that the pureblood was lying. Seeing as how Sacred saw Kuran as an eyesore and vice versa, he couldn't have possibly left him here. Sacred wouldn't just… abandon him here… Would he?

"I'm leaving," Zero uttered softly, hunger forgotten. The only thing he could register was pain, and with every step he took it heightened as he headed back to the room.

XoXoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

"Zero?" Kaname called out as he entered his room. In his hand was a tray with a glass of juice and a plate of croissant.

He found the boy by the balcony, sitting along the thin rail. For a moment there, his heart jumped. Zero was looking out in the distance, and even when his name was called, he hadn't turned to look back. Swiftly, he placed the tray on the coffee table, walking towards the hunter.

As he approached, the sweet scent coming from Zero was provoking a reaction out of him. It wasn't that strong yet, but he knew it was bound to get worse. The hunter was still unaware of what he did to others.

"It's dangerous there. You should come down."

"Why do you care?" Zero growled out. "I'm not going to make this easy for you and just die here, thanks."

"No, I'm not worried about that."

"Then leave me alone!" Zero finally turned to face the brunette. Kaname was taken aback by the lilac eyes which had slits for pupils. It was like looking into a pair of cat eyes. He knew right away that the transformation had continued.

"It seems like the conversation regarding Sacred had made you very unhappy. Are you that in love with him?" The pureblood drawled.

That hit the mark, and Zero stiffened. The latter shrunk back, a defeated soldier. Zero buried his face into a hand, brows knitted together.

"Don't… talk about him."

"Zero, forget about him. You don't know who he is," Kaname said softly.

Zero glared up and jumped back onto the balcony. He grabbed the pureblood's collar. "Oh, and you do? What do you know about him? You've only met him that many times," he spat, coming into defense of the Exile. He didn't know why. "No matter who or what he is… Sacred_…" was the only one who held onto me._

The hand fell from Kaname's shirt. Zero slumped back, leaning against the rail. A hand shielded half his face.

Once and again, Sacred had kept saving him. Every time he slept there was the warmth he yearned for. It was all he could ever asked for.

Where would he be now if it weren't for Sacred?

...Nowhere. He wouldn't know where he was going. He wouldn't be able to tell what his aim in life was. But now he knew he had to do something.

"I want to see him," the hunter whispered. "I love him."

Kaname felt his heart being ripped apart. Because of the words and at the sight of a single trail of tear down the corner of Zero's uncovered eye.

Unable to hold back, Kaname pulled Zero into an embrace, holding onto him tightly. The more the latter struggled, the more he held on. His jaw clenched tightly, hoping to grind away the pain in his chest. But nothing worked. Just hearing Zero say those words tore his composure.

"Kuran, let me go-"

"I love you."

Zero froze, eyes widened. Did he hear wrongly?

"I always have. Ever since I first saw you, I fell for you. I didn't want to let you go. I took Yuuki away because I didn't want you to have your attention on her. I wanted you to only look at me. I did what I did so you'll never forget me."

The hunter gave up fighting against the vice grip on him. The embrace was too different. The memory of that one night had been planted deep in him. Even though the pureblood was as warm as any normal human would be, Zero only felt cold. It wasn't anything close to the warm one he had gotten from another brunette. It was incomparable.

"I can't…" Zero muttered out. His forehead came to rest on Kaname's shoulder. "I can't forgive you… for what you did."

"Why… Why do you cling on someone who can't be there for you?"

Zero closed his eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. His entire form weakened, and his hand barely clasped onto the other's shirt.

"He was always there for me…" He whispered softly.

Kaname felt the hunter go limp in his grasp. Immediately, he panicked, separating them a little but still keeping a good hold on Zero. He called out his name a few times over, but Zero wasn't responding as he should.

Without warning, Zero passed out, eyes rolling to the back of his head and body losing any form of control. Kaname caught him before he fell without fail and carried the boy in, placing him on the bed. He rushed for the phone, fingers rapidly dialing Nakajin's number.

* * *

Woo sorry for the late update. I had a week break so I trolled on my WoW instead of write. Though, I didn't enjoy my hols that much because Yumii felt sick and was having a bad time... Like 39 degrees over high fevers and the unfortunate event of passing out in the bathroom LOL. What an embarrassment XD Rofl. But I'm better now, hence the update.

Anywho! Zero has come clear with his feelings. Now that he knows Kaname's too, **what do you think he'll do? Continue loving Sacred, or have a change of heart and love Kaname instead?**

Ahaha I love to see comments of you guys, you make me happy XD This story wasn't meant to drag this long -glares at self- Mabbe cos the updates are so short it ends up getting splayed up too much hahahahahaa.


	10. Chapter 10

zero getting emotionally distressed 8D and please don't kill me ;;;

* * *

After the incident where he had passed out in the balcony, Zero woke half a day later to find himself alone. He found a glass of water on the bedside table and downed it. Some minutes later, some vampire maid had opened the door and left a tray of food by the doorway, prior to the order that no one was allowed in. Zero accepted the food without question, feeling much better albeit a tad unwell from eating too quickly.

While he ate though, he picked up a piece of paper. Hand-written, but with perfection.

'_Eat and rest well. Dr. Nakajin said you've got slight malnutrition.'_

Zero sniffed at the note. He was very sure that it was written by Kuran.

Abruptly, he crushed the note and left it by the plate on the tray, retreating back to the bed. He doubted he needed to go school, considering his adoptive father had agreed to let him be baby-sat in the Night Dormitory.

Lying on his back, Zero crossed his arms and rested it at the back of his head. He stared up at the solid, cream-colored ceiling, eyes cast on the same spot.

He still couldn't believe that he was stuck with Kuran because he was something called a 'pure bearer'. He didn't, and doesn't want to believe in it. A guy being able to fall pregnant? Ridiculous. Becoming the opposite gender isn't something that every person would find enjoyable, really. Transsexuals were one thing, whereas being able to facilitate your body to do what the opposite sex can is just plain bizarre and far-fetched.

Considering his situation though, he couldn't help but wonder if it was true. If these 'pure bearers' did existed, why him? First of all, he wasn't pureblood. Just what in the world did he do to deserve this? If god was trying to play a prank on him, it wasn't a game anymore. It was torture.

He scoffed. The day he finds peace is probably when he lies in a coffin of his own, right beside his family.

So, let's say he chose to accept that he was indeed some 'pure bearer'. He was practically the pureblood's prisoner for life, wasn't he? Needless to say, he couldn't believe that Kuran loved him. Truthfully, he didn't know if it was out of anger or fear. Maybe a little of both. Acknowledging wasn't a simple decision with a snap of the fingers. It was the same as trust – it could take years to build, but only seconds to shatter. In the first place, Zero never trusted the vampire. With the incident that night, his views on Kuran just hit rock bottom. There was no way amendments could be made that easily.

Zero started to feel rather uncomfortable with the thoughts. He decided to wash his face, hoping that the water could sweep away whatever threatened the preservation of the sanity left.

He treaded to the bathroom, glancing at himself in the mirror. Zero raked a hand through his hair which was halfway down his back. It seemed to have stopped growing, which was a good thing. However, there were several occasions where he was tempted to simply use a cutter to shorten the length to something a little more appropriate for a guy. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror though, if it weren't for the fact that his features matched his mother's so much, he probably would've succeeded.

When he tugged at the end of his strands, it was a memory of his mother's hair - soft, long and smooth on the skin. With the unusual silver locks, he heard many people compliment on his mother, Ichiru and his uniqueness. At first, some would've thought from afar that it was probably some ruffian being crazy and dyeing such an unnatural color. When they got a closer look though, they saw the real beauty in it.

All in all, his mother was mostly the reason why he thought twice about cutting. He had yet gotten over the oddity of why and how his hair grew approximately ten over inches over a period of a week. Yes, it was a week from when he had last seen Sacred.

It embarrassed him to recall the words he said regarding the Exile. Had he really admitted to Kuran that he actually_ loved_ Sacred? He was half conscious then, but there was something eating at him. It felt like an itch which could not be scratched and it bugged him to no end. Maybe he lied to make Kuran leave him alone.

That thought made him feel uncomfortable. Letting out a sigh of distraught, Zero raked his fingers through his hair, leaning over and placing his elbow on the marble sink. He continued glaring at the person in the mirror, disappointed and angry. He hated himself for not being able to be true to his own feelings. Yes, he knew he would be lying if he told himself that he didn't love the Exile.

Zero's emotions sank. He never realized his legs were shaking from an unknown cause. As awkward as it was, he sat on the floor, against the bathtub. This place didn't bring the best of memories, and this time his entire body was trembling. Zero wanted to leave the bathroom, but didn't feel well enough to. His vision was brightened, making the objects he saw all hazy and undefined.

_Sacred left me here because I'm a vampire..._

He could only pray that it was a lie, but no matter how he saw the situation, there could be no true reason why he was being thrown under the pureblood's watch. What else, besides what he was, could have made Sacred part from him?

In the end, he thought he only had himself to blame.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

As a pureblood, Kaname could never be wrong. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't make mistakes. He knew that this time, it was a grave one. He couldn't turn back time to make changes.

Leaning back against the couch, Kaname rubbed his temple with the pads of his fingers. He had settled himself in a room not far from his own, but for safety measures, had never once slept in the same room as Zero. The scent of the hunter could overcome any resistance. If it was for a short moment, Kaname could contain himself. Anything more than an hour would drive him insane for sure.

Female vampires were unaffected as such, hence he had ordered Seiren to guard the door. He had also requested the maid to bring some books to Zero time to time, hopefully busying the ex-human. However, Kaname wondered how long this would last.

He had come across multiple pure bearers, as rare as they were. However, it was only the second time he had encountered a 'mixed-pure bearer'.

By that, he meant an individual with mixed blood. The person had been a prisoner Exile. Normally Exiles were sterile, but once in a while, unusual things happened. The one thing any person had to keep in mind always was that they were unpredictable. Hell literally broke loose when the Exile showed signs that he was ready. The scent overwhelmed the entire race of vampires. Unable to comprehend the situation in their right minds, they couldn't restrain themselves and ended up killing each other.

Werewolves only picked the strongest to mate with. That made the fights last for longer than needed, and it became the bloodbath of the century. From then on, any Exile which showed signs of being able to be a mixed-pure bearer were killed on the spot to prevent another internal battle.

From that history he had witnessed, he had panicked when he found out Zero was capable of being a pure bearer. His first thought had actually been 'execution'. But because it was _Zero_, he couldn't. Plus, the law had only existed in the underworld, so in a way, he was thankful that it wasn't necessary to implement the rule on the hunter.

The only honest reason why he had yet to make him move on Zero was that he wanted the latter to accept him. Naturally, he had every right of access to the pure bearer, but he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. He just didn't.

He sensed a vampire's presence from the other side of the door and he knew who it was right away.

"Enter, Seiren."

The subordinate did so quickly, a hand over her chest. Kaname noticed that even through the woman's expressionless face, something was wrong.

"Kiryuu-sama had collapsed in the bathroom. I've managed to shift him to the bed, but he doesn't seem well."

Kaname barely hid the worry from his face. Zero had been unwell enough lately. Coupled with the fact that he wasn't even meant to carry the role of a pure bearer, he was easily susceptible to physical and mental stress and hence the black outs. They weren't usually life threatening, but were often enough to get the pureblood damn concerned and on his toes.

He got up from his seat immediately, brushing past Seiren. The female vampire followed her leader a few rooms down, in which had no occupant as Kaname had ordered the changes.

"Guard the door," the brunette said strictly.

Seiren only lowered his head, heeding the order.

Kaname entered his room and closed the door behind him swiftly, but quietly. From the moment he stepped in, the alluring scent of Zero's caused his senses to scream. He barely cast the urges aside, and with large, quick strides he was by the bed where Zero lay.

The hunter was flushed and was breathing rapidly. From a normal person's perspective, it would've seemed like a condition of a high fever, but Kaname knew better.

The pureblood stood up, brushing the locks shielding Zero's face. He turned, about to head towards the bathroom when his wrist was grabbed. Momentarily stunned, he hadn't reacted as quickly as he could. He was being pulled onto the bed, and a weight settled on his abdomen. Silently, he cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Above, Zero was staring down at him. The hands on his chest prevented him from getting up, but it was mostly because the pureblood was mesmerized by the dark purple, cat-like eyes. No doubt, he became a deer caught in the headlights. Kaname couldn't even move or speak.

Zero leaned over Kaname with feline grace, and the pureblood swore he could hear something like a purr. This caused him to shudder. Not only from the sweet sounds Zero was making, but the boy on him was shifting his hips, purposefully grinding them against each other.

The pureblood couldn't lie that he wasn't responding. In fact, he was cringing under the contact, fingers digging into the bed. It was taking more than just his will to not react out of lust.

But the other wasn't so keen on doing nothing. Zero started nibbling down the column of Kaname's neck, licking at the junction of it. He teased by dragging his fangs over the skin hard enough to only cause a shallow cut. He would lick at it after, only to repeat the same thing over. His hands were fumbling with the hem of Kaname's pants, fingers taunting the sensitive flesh near the groin. Then, it went lower and his fingernails trailed over the evident bulge through the material.

The brunette's hand grabbed the one hovering over him. This had to stop, or else they were going to regret it big time. Kaname's other hand cupped Zero's face, and lilac and brown met. Even though the pureblood was holding back, the cat eyes could see the sexual desire in them. Hence, Zero didn't stop. He swapped their holds, holding Kaname's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

Even if he wanted to look away, Kaname couldn't. Zero started licking his fingers from tip to base highly suggestively and he could feel the ache growing within his manhood.

Now he knew why the vampires of his time resorted to killing each other. The mixed-pure bearer was quite literally worth dying for. Their scent, the way they acted… It was purely to attract mates, and the pureblood couldn't deny that he was falling deeper into the spell by the second.

Gritting his teeth, Kaname pulled his hand back roughly and his fingers seized the front of Zero's shirt. He brought their faces close and growled.

"You know we're both going to hate what happens after this."

But Kaname didn't care anymore. He closed the distance between them and kissed Zero.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Sharp breaths and the musky scent of sex filled the room. The two bodies void of their clothes settled on the bed, with the brunette sitting on it and a silver-haired on him.

Zero's head was thrown back as fangs sunk deep into his neck, heightening the ecstasy. His arms were wrapped around Kaname's shoulders tightly in encouragement. The pureblood's ones were around his lower back, controlling the movement of his hips to meet every plunge. Kaname never held back the deep, forceful upward thrusts he made with each movement. Every time he hit the sweet spot inside, Zero would let out a gasp of pleasure.

It was too late to turn back for Kaname. He could only hope against hope right now that when Zero had regained consciousness, he wasn't going to die right away. Then again, dying in the hands of someone you loved wasn't hard to accept. He knew he deserved it, in fact. He said he loved Zero, yet he was doing this. Having sex with him, when it wasn't the Zero he knew who wanted it.

Regret would be an understatement to what he would feel later. In true fact, he didn't know what he was truly going to feel. Anger? Disappointment? Fear? With Zero, he never knew. His initial hate for the boy became love, and it turned to obsession at some point. He didn't want to let the hunter go. Kaname knew Zero hated him and he wanted to take it slow. But anything he did only drove the latter further.

What could he have done to earn Zero's trust and his love? He didn't know. Maybe it was only something Yuki… and perhaps Sacred, who knew.

"This would be the end of us," Kaname said huskily after removing his fangs from the pale neck. "But just for tonight… let me hold you until dawn comes."

XoxoxoDesertRoseXoXoXo

_"Look at how cute they both are!"_

_"They're as beautiful as you are, my love"_

_His parents' voice. This time, Zero was looking up at their faces all of a sudden. Being able to see them once more, he felt tears stinging his eyes. Warm tears trailed down his face, and he could feel it as if it was real. Zero reached his arm out, trying to call out to his parents. However, the words came out incoherent._

_"Ah, Zero wants to be carried." _

_He was being lifted up like a baby, and Zero was going to protest that he wasn't a child anymore. Then, he noticed that his hands were all stubby and weak, and realised that he _was_ a baby. _

_"You must carry Ichiru too! You know how they both get jealous of each other so easily." The gentle voice of his mother laughed. _

_His father picked his twin up, and Zero could see the mirror image of himself. He desperately shouted Ichiru's name, but the other baby didn't respond. Ichiru only looked back at him, mouthing something. _

_"Hey Zero…"_

_From a vision of darkness, Zero opened his eyes. He was standing in a meadow which stretched further than his eyes could see. Glancing around, he searched for the origin of the voice desperately. It was probably still a dream… Yes, of course it was. The voice of the person belonged to someone who only existed in his memory._

_"Ichiru! Where are you?" Zero yelled as loudly as he could. He wanted to speak to his brother. Even if just to see him…_

_Instincts told him to look over his shoulder and he did. There stood his younger twin, smiling at him. Zero closed the distance between them and hugged Ichiru. Tears were threatening to surface again, but this time they were held back. _

_"What are you intending to do?" Ichiru asked as he returned the hug. _

_"I don't know… I don't even know what to do now. I'm lost, I can't do anything. Living is meaningless to me now…"_

_"That's true… but Zero, if you were given a chance to live again, will you do it?"_

_"I'm not human, Ichiru. I can't 'live'."_

_The twins separated when Ichiru gently ushered Zero to stand on his own. The mirror images stared at each other. Ichiru interlocked their fingers together, holding them gently._

_"Hey Zero, you know, if I had the chance to live again, I will do it to the fullest."_

_Zero swallowed. "I know. It should've been me who died. Not you. You had more reason to live than I do-"_

_Ichiru shaking his head interrupted his words. The younger twin leaned forward, touching their foreheads together. _

_"I wanted to live, only because you do too. You know, we aren't that different. We struggled to live because we know that inside, someone out there will save us. I found mine, Zero. Shizuka-sama was the one who gave me that few years, even though I'm destined to die. But you know what? I don't regret it. I've lived my life to the fullest I could ever get. What about you?"_

_"I won't find someone like that…"_

_"Will you not?" _

_Then, all of a sudden, it was pitch-black darkness. Zero was going to call out for his brother, but water was filling his lungs instead. He couldn't breathe. He struggled, knowing he should swim for the surface - if there was any. Even though it was a dream, it felt real enough. _

_His arms flayed in the water, legs kicking with all their might. His hand reached out in the darkness as his eyes shut from the strain from lack of air. The outreached hand started to slacken, extended fingers curling from weakness. Zero was about to lose consciousness when a hand clasped his wrist and pulled. _

_The next thing Zero knew, he was staring up hazily at what seemed to be the sky. Tiny patches of white indicated stars, and there were so many he couldn't count. _

_A dark figure came into his line of vision. He could hear his name being called with apprehension, and a hand was gently rubbing his face. Eventually, his vision allowed him to see a brunette's face clearly. _

_It was Sacred's… and it looked… concerned? Was that fear too? _

_Weakly, his hand reached up and brushed the temple of the Exile's, the brunette's name slipping out softly. _

_Sacred pulled Zero up, holding the hunter gently and nuzzled the other's forehead, relieved. Zero wrapped an arm around the brunette's neck on the opposite side, burying his own face into the warmth in the crook of the neck. He felt the warmth he had been yearning for so long. _

_"This should be your answer, shouldn't it?" Ichiru's voice said. _

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

When Zero woke, he didn't bother to stop the tears even if it hurt his male pride. The pain in his chest was worse. He curled into the warmth of another body. He knew it was Kuran by scent, but he didn't care. He felt the brunette shift and place an arm around his back, rubbing in consolation.

He knew clearly what Ichiru was trying to tell him. It wasn't over yet. He couldn't just sit back and wait for anything to be done. If you wanted something, you had to walk on your own two feet and get it.

When he finally felt better, Zero rubbed away the drying trails of tears on his face. He had hidden most of the embarrassing act by hiding against the middle of Kaname's body. Now that he recovered, he wondered why the brunette was in the same room as him, considering that he never had since the moment he was being kept in the Night Dormitory.

Abruptly, the hunter shoved Kaname, flinching back. Neither of them had clothes on, and Zero felt his blood turn cold.

"Zero-"

_Slap!_

The brunette never saw that coming. A look of surprise adorned his face as he stared at the corner of the bed. Gritting his teeth, a hand raked through his hair.

"What the hell did you do?"

This was the first time Kaname had ever heard the usually reserved person shouting. He had been expecting it, but the thought was different to the action. Undeniably, it hurt more.

"What do you think we did?"

"_We_?" Zero snarled and stood up, grabbing the blanket.

"Just in case you forgot, you were the one who made the first move," Kaname replied. There was irritation in it – something the pureblood didn't intend to show.

"Bullshit!"

The hunter never saw Kaname moving. In a split second, Zero was on the bed, arms pinned over his head by one hand cuffed around his wrists. The brunette loomed over, his other hand pushing at Zero's thigh to keep him down. The latter glared up angrily, baring fangs and growling. Kaname was glaring down as well, and neither frustrated individuals let up.

Eventually, Kaname let out a sigh of distraught, catching Zero by surprise. He dropped his forehead on the chest of the person below, loosening his grip on Zero's wrists.

"I'm sorry…" Kaname whispered.

Zero froze. Time seemed to have remained still for hours.

The pureblood retreated, sitting at the edge of the bed and he buried his hand into his hands. Zero could tell he was stressed out. Had he really been apologetic? Or was it some act to trick him?

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to wait for you to… acknowledge who I was to you. But knowing that you loved Sacred…"

"That didn't give you a fucking right to rape me again," Zero hissed out, shifting to the further corner of the bed.

Kaname knew there was no way he could convince Zero otherwise. At the end of it, he had to revert to using the 'power' he had as a pureblood. It had always been that way. He was sick and tired of it because it made him feel low. But what else could he do? There was no way the situation could be rectified anymore. Not after what he did.

"Yes," Kaname spoke, his tone changing to be firm. "Because if I didn't, someone else would have."

"What did you say?" the hunter shouted angrily.

The pureblood stood up and Zero flinched back without meaning to. The latter cornered himself more as he glared at Kaname picking his clothes up from the floor and putting it on.

"It doesn't matter now. You can leave the Night Dormitory if you wish to."

"Why did you even imprison me here in the first place?"

"You're a special case of a pure bearer. Even though it's only known before that purebloods are the only ones capable, once in a blue moon, an Exile gets it."

Zero frowned. With Kaname's back facing him, he grabbed his own clothes which were on the floor by his side of the bed. He took the shirt first, which was closest to him.

"I'm not an Exile."

"No one has ever taken the blood of both vampire and werewolf and lived to tell about it. Consider yourself lucky."

"Just bloody _lucky_," Zero said, sarcasm dripping. His actions paused when he was about to reach for his pants. _Fuck, the pure bearer thing._

Blood drained from his face when he heard the next words of the pureblood.

"What's done is done. Abort the child, abandon it… I don't care what you do."

"Kura-!"

The door of the room shut on him. Zero could only stare at the wooden doors with widened eyes. Fear of a level he never knew existed coarse through his body. The outreached hand was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh god…" He uttered, hugging himself. An unnatural sensation of coldness pricked his skin everywhere. _This can't be happening… _

* * *

**warning: long post note by stupid yumiii who should be studying/doing assignemnts but is procrastinating because fics tend to be more interesting than diseases that make you unable to pee (i'm serious lol)**

F-CK I FAIL SMUT -dies in embarrassment and wont live til the next century- if you can dig me out my grave mabbe i can continue writing. no seriously. this probably isn't even like a full smut from top to toe but... i mean i've done smut in story role plays with my friend but... omg lol. want to die please XD believe that yumiii does struggle LOL

Now that i think of it, i think this would probably be the saddest chap in the entire story O-o mabbe one of them. but whoah, didn't expect myself to be writing like this. i mean, compared to my other stuff (if you've read)... O.O i think there's a big difference to the atmosphere. goodness me -wipes forehead-

Eheh now you know why I said 'please don't kill me'. Clarification before you set me on fire and/or dig my grave hole! Desert Rose's plot had already been decided ever since the start of the story. Questions and polls are just my curious cat wanting to know what other people think and would want. No, I'm NOT done with Desert Rose yet it's not the end of the world, my dear readers... I'm just leaving you in suspense for the next chap. yes, I am evil. Yumiii is evil. Lives on evil. Your anguish fuels my writings! jkjkjkjk XDDD haha...

just a quote: "He had come across multiple pure bearers, as rare as they were." - don't forget, the current kaname is actually one of the originals :3 he's ancient! like... mellenium ancient! no jk XD but more details will come around next chap. also, the part in zero's dream ( tho im sure most of you guys guessed it already) is the incident from chapter 3.

When yumiii is bored, she reads reviews of desert rose again and again. Why? cos it's funnier than a joke book. Some of you are just so cute I could cuddle you XD Especially with dramatic reviews -stares at a string of numbers, dollar signs, hex signs, percentage signs etc- (you know who you are lol i'm not disclosing) plus it's interesting to see how people seem to proclaim their love for sacred whilst verbally beating up Kaname -raise eyebrow- poor kana-chan lol. i'm TRYING not to be biased towards my own character... really... 50/50 chance of failure tho rofl.

What amuses me the most is that some of you guys are being stressed out between choosing Sacred and Kaname. That, I apologise, it totally my intentionional on my part XD Of course, I'm not forcefully implimenting my character on you. Just giving a few heart strings. Some deovted KXZ fans have so far (still) managed to remain loyal to the pairing... but I wonder how long that would last hehehehhe -evil laughs- Some have already fallen under the spell of the fluffy werewolf. Some are barely holding on and still juggling a SXZXK. One of these bored days im going to hunt down those who wanted a KXZ at first and eventually gave in to SXZ XD

As for every happy times there are surely some sad ones. Reading some reviews made yumii sad too (i have no idea why im speaking in 3rd person. it's not cute, you old ugly hag!-slap-) because some people intend to abandon reading desert rose if zero ends up with sacred -sweats- that quite scares me D: really... i'd really rather you not review that you 'will not continue reading if -insert whatever here-'. It hurts the author's feelings, ya know. Not only me, but i'm sure other writers have encountered such a situation at some point in time. Sad to say some writers can't change anything even if they wanted to if not they'd end up having to cater to all readers' likes/dislikes and it makes writing so hard. ): -kicks emo yumiii away-

Anywho, sexy tidbit! Betcha neva seen Zero with a big, fluffy werewolf with wings, have ya hehehehee... profile page people, profile page. it has everything hurr hurr... even my deepest, darker secrets... no, not really. -coughs- I'm not an interesting individual at all. I know Sacred's more interesting than me. O3O there's also a silly poll that's only a clicky away! it's one what you think of sacred, in the simplicit way.

Ok, I'm bored so... LOL this was a silly question I asked cocobi on deviantart. Yes, this is going to make your face roll.

**Between Kaname and Sacred, who's top/bottom? (well, when there's a will there's a way right?) **

this is for my amusement (as usual). XD tho, even before i get answers i have a rough guess what the results are. gonna prove me wrong? hehehehe

well to only be fair, here are some of the answers to the questions i have asked you guys before:

If Sacred was your character, what would you have named him?**  
**Frankly, I have no idea why his name is Sacred. I think i was staring at an antique pot or something. No that cant be it. Haha... Let's jsut say when i created the four brothers(which was like... i dunno. 3/4 years ago?), I wanted simple names that were still unique in their ways. Due to my love for japanese, jap names were a definite choice. I'll talk about the other three possibly another time cos this question is specifically on sacred.  
I guess in a way you just know a name fits when the name fits O.o I think his name was inspired by something I witnessed when I created them. I don't tend to like to use names people have used before unless it's some random, one time person like the junior hunter. oh and doc nakajin. However, if i were to give Sacred a jap name... For some reason 'Jun' popped into my head.

In what way do you like Sacred?**  
**Waha. My own charac? Of course I love him for everything he is! -slaps self- But specifically... I guess the fact that he is very protective of the person/people he cares for. So far it's his brothers and Zero at the moment. When I mean protective, i mean the drop-dead overreactive sort of protective. Someone commented on how the way he protects Zero is pretty scary XD that i can agree. Makes him the perfect guard dog LOL -kicks self- But another thing I like about him is his awkwardness. "SACRED? AWKWARD?" you might be yelling right now. Yes, believe it or not, our man-eating werewolf can turn into a little puppy when the conditions are right. The fact that he isn't used to being awkward makes him even funnier, because when he doesn't know what to do, he really screws things up. Like really, lol. here's an example: he doesn't know what a spoon is. he sees someone put the end into their mouths. He does the same, but ends up biting the spoon into two. yes, that awkward.

who do you think should be the dad of Zero's kids?**  
**hate to break it to you, but i can't answer that XD

What I can/should improve on, and what more you want to see.**  
**I think i can only write longer chaps LOL. I should stop being lazy too. -side glances at my coh fic... sweat drops-

what do you think he'll do? Continue loving Sacred, or have a change of heart and love Kaname instead?  
how about... -beep beep beep and beep- i know that doesnt answer the question XD for such i cannot answer LOL. not because i dont want to, i cant. one, i'm not trying to look biased and two, i REALLY don't know haha. I'm just writing the fic for my amusement.


	11. Chapter 11

Kaien never flinched when the door to his office swung open much too swiftly for its hinges. The door slammed against the affixed rubber stopper on the floor, causing the entire wooden frame to shake. Zero stormed in, not bothering to close the door behind him.

The chairman decided not to be the first to speak. He knew this day would come, but never expected it to be this soon. It had only been two days, after all. However, he was mentally prepared for the worst.

The hunter wore an exhausted look, but that didn't prevent him from explicitly proving his anger. His hands slammed on the table before Kaien, cracks forming under the force.

"You knew this would happen, so why?" Zero almost yelled, his fisted hands trembling. Out of anger or fear, neither could tell.

"There wasn't a choice. I _had_ no choice."

"Of all people – Kuran? Why couldn't you? Or Touga-sensei? Fuck, even if it was the Hunter's Association-"

Kaien stood up all of a sudden, surprising Zero. He removed his glasses – something he never did unless he was serious. "If your condition were to leak out to either the Hunter or Vampire Associations, I will never see you again!"

Amethyst eyes widened. "What...?"

"If either associations knew you were a mixed-pure bearer, they are obligated to kill you upon sight."

Zero was taken aback. So they did know about the existence of werewolves. That meant Exiles were not a new breed to them.

"Werewolves and Exiles are banned from entering the human realm because of their destructive behaviour. It is the top priority to eliminate any leaks. The person you've met... Kaname-kun's cousin-"

"Sacred," Zero snapped, irritated.

"Sacred," Kaien repeated, putting his glasses back on. "He's been lucky to have avoided any mishap. However, the fact that his blood had triggered your capability as a bearer... It can only be presumed that you are a mix, maybe even to the most unfortunate event of being a 'made' Exile."

"Why are Exiles being viewed this way? If they were children of vampires and werewolves who loved each other..."

A silent, tensed paused from the chairman caused Zero to think twice about what he said.

"Some weren't necessarily the result of love. Some werewolves are slaves to vampires, whereas some vampires are prey to werewolves. This occurrence wasn't uncommon pre-war."

"War?" Zero interrupted. Kaien nodded.

"War of the Odds. Angels, humans, vampires, werewolves and Exiles formed their own armies and fought each other. I won't go into details right now, since it isn't important."

"It still doesn't explain why Exiles are the only race being persecuted."

Kaien sighed. He knew Zero wouldn't drop the matter until his questions were answered. "I can only say one word: unpredictable. They being this is enough reason. Being a cross, their mental and physical capabilities are unstable. That was why when Kaname-kun said you had actually taken an Exile's blood, I was shocked. And Sacred had brought you to the safety of being under Kaname-kun's watch."

"Wait, Sacred left me with Kuran because...?"

"A possible variety of reasons. The one I guess to be most likely is that as a bearer, those in both the human realm and underworld would most likely try to kill you, or worst."

Zero gritted his teeth, one of his hands grabbing his upper arm and squeezing really tightly. His fang threatened to cut into his lip. "The worst has already happened..." But oddly, he didn't feel as angry as he thought he would be because another overrode it. "Sacred doesn't hate me because I'm a vampire."

"No, he probably left to protect you," Kaien sighed.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Zero stopped attending school then. Kaien had insisted that he continued though, at least until a bump was getting too obvious to hide. It had been days since he had left his apartment, unless it was heading out to buy food.

On his bed, Zero stared at the photograph of Yuuki and him he held at arm's length away above him. He came to wonder how she was. He was sure she was being well taken care of, since she was a pureblood princess and all. And when they said 'princess', it was no understatement. He could imagine her being flocked by noble vampires, each one trying to impress her.

From every vampire's perspective, he was nothing. His love for her wouldn't move anyone, no matter what or how he sacrificed. Furthermore, he couldn't be who she would want him to be any longer.

Frankly he never knew who he could be for her. Kuran dubbed him as her knight – she saw him as a brother more than anything, whereas she saw her real brother as a lover. It was hard to love for the sake of loving, and he was definitely not going to be loved out of pity.

Groaning, Zero shifted on his bed, curling up. As he did, the photograph was placed face down on his side table. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to think about anything.

Suddenly, his stomach felt weird and he covered his mouth. Zero got up and run to the bathroom, leaning over the sink as he choked. He didn't throw up anything, but this was what he had been experiencing for the past day at random times. He knew too well what it had meant, and he glared at the reflection of the person in the mirror.

Wiping the back of his hand against his mouth, he dropped his head, letting out a sigh. Amethyst eyes diverted back to the mirror.

Really, if it wasn't because he knew it was him, he would've thought that he was looking right at his mother.

"... if this was you, what you would do?" He asked softly, one of his hands dragging fingers across the glass. Gritting his teeth, he pulled that hand back, forming a fist and smashing the mirror, knuckle-first.

The shards cut him without hesitation, splitting skin and allowing trails of blood to form. Most were small cuts, so the trickles didn't run long. However, there were enough cuts to cause the entire top of his fingers to be layered with blood.

"Zero? I let myself in, are you here?" The hunter heard his name being called. The voice belonged to Kaito, and Zero looked over his shoulder to see the other standing right at the doorway. The moment Kaito set his eyes on the mirror his eyes widened and pulled Zero out the bathroom, setting the latter on the bed. Knowing where Zero kept his stuff, he rummaged for a towel in the cupboard under the sink and took the bandages out of the first aid box which was there as well.

Kaito knelt in front of Zero, taking the injured hand and examining it.

"They've healed already," Zero muttered, but Kaito didn't hear it.

He managed to pull off one large shard, but other than that, nothing else seemed to be embedded in the flesh. He placed that on the floor beside him and proceeded to gently clean the blood away, careful not to brush the material on the skin too hard.

However, as Zero said, the wounds had closed.

Sighing, Kaito picked the shard he had left on the floor, glancing up at Zero.

"You're not going to talk about it, are you?" The response was the shaking of head.

The older hunter let out a sigh and sat beside Zero, fiddling with the half-inch long mirror fragment. "You know, sometimes it's better to let it out. By containing it, it's only going to grow and eventually you won't be able to hold on."

Zero gritted his teeth. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kaito. He just didn't know how to say it. Kaito was the only other friend he really had, but one thing he did fear in secret was losing another someone because of what he was.

"I can't say it."

"You're afraid, aren't you?"

Zero looked up in surprise, and Kaito only needed that action to know his words were true.

"Then, can I tell you one thing? It's been my secret for the past ten years of my life. It's regarding my sister no one knows about. She never speaks to anyone."

"... What caused her to be like this?" Zero asked out of curiosity. He saw a flash of sadness across Kaito's features.

"She's like you, an ex-human. My parents weren't hunters, but they did hold a relation to my father's side who were hunters. I was in school camp training when the incident happened. A pureblood wiped out most of my father's side, leaving only my sister and me."

"I'm sorry..."

Kaito shook his head. "After that, she never believed anyone. Not even me. She would perceive any and everyone as a vampire and screamed if they got close, even hurting them. Doctors call it a post- traumatic stress disorder, with no hope of ever recovering. At that time, I didn't know it was because she was falling to an E. In the end, the decision lay with me if euthanasia was to be issued."

Zero felt his blood turn cold. His eyes were wide, disbelieving.

"By the time the Hunter association had tracked her condition, she was gone," Kaito swallowed. One hand tightened on the mirror shard, and Zero could smell blood that didn't belong to him. Oddly enough, it didn't trigger what it should have. "With these hands, I signed the contract. I ended the life of my own sister. "

_As I did with Ichiru... huh..._

"There, I told you my little secret. Now, what's yours?" Kaito said with a little grin, even though Zero could still hear the pain behind the words.

Zero gave a half-hearted glare as the other patted him on the back gently.

"I'm just joking. Anyway, I just came to check on you because Cross said you haven't been attending school. Seems like you're back to your old self, so I'll leave you to," Kaito said and stood up. He was about to head to the door when his hand was grabbed. Surprised, he half-turned to see Zero looking a little anxious. "Zero?"

The hand let go, and the younger hunter looked away. "No... nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

Kaito smiled a little, cocking his head to the side. "You know, it's not a crime to ask for company." He watched Zero fumble with his fingers, and the boy took a deep breath.

"I... " Zero uttered softly.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to, you know?"

"I'm pregnant."

The older hunter froze for several seconds, not believing what he heard.

"The father is Kuran," Zero continued in a softer voice, avoiding eye contact with Kaito.

_There, I've said it... Now he's going to think I'm a lunatic though..._ Zero thought. _But I kinda feel a little better._

"But... I thought you hated him?" Kaito's question caught him off guard. Zero glanced up, meeting the other hunter's gaze.

Zero's jaw dropped a little, too stunned to say anything at first. A few seconds later, he mustered the strength to shake his head.

"An accident..."

A hand grabbed Zero by the wrist. A strong tug pulled Zero back on his feet and the latter stumbled forward. He landed right against Kaito, feeling a pair of arms wrapping him around his middle. Zero tried to pull away, but the grasp only tightened.

"You know, I never really liked you when you were young because Yagari-sensei doted on you the most," Kaito whispered. "But that wasn't only it. I could tell you were stronger, and that made me jealous. But now, I can only admire it."

"Kaito..." Zero said with a slight warning tone. He didn't like the way he was being held at all.

The older hunter pulled back a little, leaving only one arm to hold Zero in place while the other hand reached up and brushed the abnormally long hair covering the face.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought I was looking at Mrs. Kiryuu... Did the pregnancy cause your hair to grow long?"

Zero nodded reluctantly, looking away.

"What are you going to do with the child?"

Kaito's reply was nothing. Zero had only continued remaining silent, the hands on Kaito's chest fisted. Zero dropped his head against one shoulder, gritting his teeth so hard his cheeks hurt.

"Hey Zero... do you want to live with me?"

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

_Earth of sand and sky of blue - the scenery wasn't new; he recognised it immediately. Zero searched around him, looking for a particular brunette he had met before._

_Sakki, was it?_

"_Well done. You remembered my name," a voice in his head sounded. This time it was clearer. It sounded like Kuran, but a little higher-pitched. Not like a girl's, though._

_Zero never stopped glancing about, turning 360 degrees about. A hand grabbed his wrist gently, and the hunter looked over his shoulder. _

_He could see the brunette's features better this time round as well, but it caused him to freeze momentarily._

_Sakki was about 5'7" and his face… It was as if he was looking at Yuuki. Well, Sakki reminded him of her, to be precise. The male had a sharper chin. The long, brown hair wasn't tied up this time round and it fell on his chest and back. The vivid brown eyes bore deep into his, making Zero's blood freeze._

_The hunter's hand was released._

"_What are you, exactly?"_

"_You've got a good memory, but you aren't very bright, are you?" Sakki chuckled. "Here, maybe this will give you a clue."_

_Zero' eyes averted to a pair of black things emerging from the other's back. The shadows materialised to be wings. The vampire kind._

_The hunter took a step back, on guard. _

"_I won't do anything to you, don't worry," Sakki smiled a gentle one. The wings faded. "Now, forget about me. I'm here to speak to you."_

"_What do we have to talk about? This is a dream, isn't it? Let me wake up."_

"_Don't you wish to know how Sacred is doing?"_

_Zero stiffened immediately. How did this person know Sacred? Come to think of it, Sakki held an uncanny resemblance to Yuuki as Sacred did with Kuran. Don't tell me…_

"_Yes, I am Sacred's father."_

"_Where is he?" Zero demanded._

"_He's back where he should be: the underworld."_

"_What… is he doing?"_

"_See for yourself," Sakki replied and cocked his head. Just behind him, a large puddle of water appeared. _

_Zero eyed it suspiciously before brushing past the vampire and approaching the pool. From a different angle, the water only reflected the blue of the sky. However, when Zero stood over it, images appeared and his eyes widened. _

_Wolves were fighting. But these weren't normal wolves; even a child could tell. They ran on both twos and fours. Their front legs were more evidently arms and the furred digits were long like fingers. Their hind legs were long, heavily muscled and angled differently. Most of them had fur of in shades of grey, but one particular werewolf stood out from the rest. _

_A pair of furred wings flapped erratically on its back. This particular werewolf was significantly larger than the rest and unique with its brown-tinted grey fur. It was clearly swifter, stronger and deadlier. _

_But all of that didn't matter to Zero. All he could really process was that all the werewolves were targeting only one individual, and that happened to be Sacred. _

"_Why is he fighting them?" Zero gasped out. He tried to look away, but he couldn't. _

"_For someone who loves him, you don't know Sacred very well, do you?" Sakki questioned as he walked over to the hunter's side, glancing down at the image of his son clamping the jaw of razor teeth into the neck of another werewolf. Tearing chunks of flesh from bones didn't take energy with a bite force capable of breaking metal. "Two of my sons are my personal executioners. What a happy family we are," he chuckled, sarcasm dripping._

I've killed too many to remember

"_How could you do this to Sacred? He's your son!" Zero hissed out angrily. When he turned to look at the brunette, he was gone._

"_Because I can. My sons weren't created out of love or anything of that sort. They weren't even an 'accident'. Sacred, Curse, Anbu and Elle… each of them are a walking 'treaty'."_

Some weren't necessarily the result of love

_Zero gritted his teeth. He could guess where this came and went. The reason why crossbreeds were termed 'Exiles' was probably because a mixed blood had no place in a purebred society. Sakki and a werewolf must have produced the Exiles as insurance between two races. _

_So, if Sakki got bored of the werewolves, would he kill his own sons to bring war?_

"…_cruel," a mumble escaped Zero. "You're a sick bastard!" He yelled after, wanting to make sure the other heard him loud and clear._

_The vampire's laughing only made Zero's blood boil._

"_We shall see. Maybe you can save him… You know where to find us."_

_Zero was suddenly faced with darkness. He couldn't see anything, neither could he feel. He was telling himself to wake, but to no avail. Eventually, his consciousness pulled him to safety. _

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked softly, stroking the silver locks.

Zero blinked, his vision adjusting to the darkness. He guessed it was night already. Groaning, he shifted, finding himself leaning against Kaito on their bed. He wanted to move away, but felt a little weak to.

"I'm fine... what happened?"

"My question must've stunned you. You sorta passed out."

"Question?"

"About living with me? I've been meaning to ask you that for a while now. Yagari-sensei doesn't like the fact that you're alone all the time."

Zero scoffed, this time able to push himself off the older guy. "Typical of him, caring about someone in the most horrible of ways." He sat at the edge of his bed, clasping his forehead. Secretly, he side glanced at Kaito who was shrugging one shoulder, loosening the tension. "You're not curious to why..." He paused, looking away. "No, never mind."

"Why you're pregnant? I don't know. I mean I know guys aren't meant to get pregnant, but hey, we're fighting vampires which aren't meant to exist either. I'm not going to bag you just because of this, you know?" Kaito gave a small smile and reached over to Zero, collecting a bundle of silver hair.

When Zero looked over in question, Kaito leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. This surprised the younger hunter and Zero shifted away, just as the other got off the bed at the opposite side.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Call me if you need anything, okay?" Kaito said and headed for the door. Zero watched him leave, nails digging into his sheets.

He stared at the wall adjacent to him. His dream replayed in his head. The fights concerning the Exile kept repeating. It unnerved him, and he couldn't deny that he was very uncomfortable with this.

_You know where to find us_

"The underworld," Zero whispered to no one in particular. His hands fisted. "Sorry, Kaito."

With that, he grabbed his coat, heading out and hoping to find the person he needed in the Moon Dormitory.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Kaname greeted Zero at the top of the stairs in the dormitory. The scene was so familiar that it made Zero unintentionally nervous. He was thankful that this time though, they settled in the main hall, Akatsuki and Hanabusa present and standing behind the couch their leader sat on.

"So, how can I help you?" Kaname asked, acting as per norm.

Zero didn't know whether he should be concerned about this. "You know the way to enter the underworld, don't you? Tell me." When he said 'underworld', he noticed the two nobles stiffen in their stance.

"Now, why would you want to go down there?"

"To finish what was started. I know Sakki has been showing me what Sacred's going through to lure me down, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of letting him think I'm a coward."

"Even in your current condition?"

They said let sleeping dogs lie, but Kuran was never one to comply. Zero gritted his teeth, glaring at the pureblood sitting opposite him.

"I'm not going to let myself be killed. No matter what, I'm not letting go of this life," Zero growled. He stood up, his gaze never leaving Kaname's. "It doesn't matter. If you're not telling me how, I'll just find out on my own." Zero was about to take his leave when Akatsuki intercepted, standing in front of him. He looked over his shoulder, frowning. "If you're not willing to help, why are you stopping me?"

Kaname rubbed his chin. "Of all people, why Sacred?"

"I thought we had this conversation before?"

"And I still don't understand," the brunette shook his head. "Seiren."

The ash-haired female vampire appeared from the shadows and stepped up. Zero saw that she was holding two objects: a gun and a dagger.

"That's!" Zero reached out for it, but Akatasuki grabbed his shoulders, keeping him in place. Growling, he shrugged the redhead off.

Kaname stood up and Seiren passed the weapons to him.

"Fine, I'll take you there," Kaname said, handing out only the gun to its owner. "Though I can't guarantee you'll survive even before being able to see Sacred."

* * *

Im sorry if this chap is a bit dull -.-;; having exams right now. probably reflects my current mood... -sweats- it should be more exciting in the next chap OTL i apologise! and i prooomise sacred will be making his appearance (again)

anywho question: **how many kids and boy/girl?**

btw in the VK manga kaito has a deceased older brother. i just randomly made up a sister **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

BBQ party anyone :D Yumii is on the menu

* * *

Kaname had led Zero out the Moon Dormitories without a single word. None of his subordinates followed – they remained behind, watching the two leave. The hunter found this rather questionable. The brunette had never issued an order or a signal that they were to stay behind. What got him a little worried, however, were the looks of discomfort adorning the faces of the nobles. Even the usually expressionless fire wielder didn't hide the look of concern.

Zero tailed the pureblood, silent. His gaze seldom left the dagger Kaname was holding onto by the hilt. Even in the darkness of night the golden hilt and crimson gems were like little lanterns, reflecting even the tiniest of moonlight. Zero really wanted to snatch the weapon away from the pureblood, if it weren't for the hesitance that grew every time he saw Kaname's silhouette which resembled someone he knew.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked all of a sudden. The question caused Zero to jump a little. First of all, he never expected the other to care. Secondly, when Kaname had sounded the brunette stopped and looked over his shoulder at the same time. If it weren't for quick reflexes Zero would've crashed into his back.

"Why do you even bother asking?" Zero replied after with a frown, composing himself. "It's not like you care."

"But I do, that's why I asked."

The hunter clicked his tongue, and although the conversation was no more than a few lines, he could feel himself getting angrier. He hated the fact that he never knew what the pureblood was thinking about. Kaname was just plain unpredictable. One moment he was all harsh, and in the next second he could be all caring and dear.

Zero ignored Kaname, choosing to walk pass him even if he was heading in the wrong direction. His wrist was grabbed and he immediately shook it off, glaring at the brunette.

"Will you stop it?" He growled out. "Just stop. It's enough that I have to deal with all _this_. Just lead me to where I can get to the underworld-"

"Did you really think I was going to let you go there?" Kaname cut him off, his brown eyes glinting in anger. "You cannot imagine how dangerous it is. Even if you do make it to the castle unscathed, what are you going to do? What did you _intend_ to do?"

"Why is it your concern?" Zero scoffed, turning away.

In a split second, he yelped out a little when he got pinned against a tree. Kaname had both his wrists in a hand above his head and he cringed at the forced angle at his shoulders. The brunette's other hand rested right on Zero's middle, making the latter stiffen with dread.

"Is it really worth both your lives to find Sacred?" Kaname whispered right by Zero's ear. His forehead rested on Zero's shoulder, and the grip on the wrists loosened. "I don't want to lose you, or the child, Zero. I don't know how to make you believe that I love you."

Zero felt his chest tighten. He never noticed that his gaze had softened on the pureblood. When his wrists were released, his hands rested on Kaname's shoulders in a manner so gentle that it even scared him. Kaname felt this and pulled back a little, glancing straight into Zero's face. The back of his right hand reached up and brushed against Zero's cheek, stroking away the loose strands of silver hair. Almost subtly, he leaned over, drawing their faces closer.

Their lips brushed against each other's, when Zero speaking had caused even the normally calm vampire to be startled.

"I'm not going to use anyone as a second resort," the hunter said softly. This made Kaname retreat, staring into blazing amethyst eyes. Something was different about them. "Even if I'm going to have to walk this path alone, I will. At the start, I had a decision to get rid of the child… either before I have it, or maybe after I do. But in the end I couldn't…"

Zero glanced away, his breathing hitched for a second. "I don't want… a child to not even experience his first breath, or to live forever without knowing who he truly was. That's why, I'm not going to depend on you, or Sacred, to walk on my own."

"Then why are you going-"

"Sacred is being put under torture every day. Or at least, what I deem to be torturous. I know Sakki has something up his sleeves by making me go down there, but I can't just stand aside and watch as Sacred takes every crap he gives. Even if I can't do something, it's better than not trying and doing nothing."

The brunette let out a sigh. "I'm more worried about Sacred when he sees that you're carrying. He would kill you."

Zero unintentionally flinched at the words. He knew how the crossbreed would never hesitate to kill, but would he really do what the brunette had said? "He can try. But my motive in the underworld is to give Sakki a piece of my mind, and I don't intend to be killed. They can try, but you can bet they're not going to have it easy."

Kaname heard the sound of Bloody Rose clicking. He sighed out loud.

"If not me, you're going to look for someone to get you down there, won't you?"

Zero nodded. Then, he blinked when Kaname held out the dagger for him to take. The hunter took it without protest, eyeing the intricate carvings on the hilt. When he looked up, Kaname had already continued making his way through the woods, and he followed closely.

No more than five minutes later, both vampires were standing before a six foot tall rock with a symbol on it.

"I've never seen this before… It can't be that hard to miss," Zero muttered to himself in wonder.

Kaname heard it, and almost smiled. "It will only appear when you intend to see it. I intended to, and for that short moment in time, you will be able to see it too."

Zero scoffed at the odd explanation, walking up to the slab. He touched it, and the surface was smoother than imagined.

"This is a Gate Wall. During the War of the Odds, this was the means for any race in the underworld to travel up here, and vice versa."

"War of the Odds?" Zero questioned.

"The details are of little importance for our generation. Put plainly, it was a war between five races: angels, humans, vampires, werewolves and Exiles. It happened hundreds of thousands of years ago," Kaname trailed off, stepping before the Gate Wall. He raised his hand, bringing it to his mouth. Then, using his fang, made a deep cut into his thumb.

_Angels?_ Zero thought. Reality seemed to just get weirder by the days. When he scented the blood and looked over immediately. Strangely enough, the blood didn't affect him as it usually would. That reminded him that the intake of the blood tablets was considerably lesser than usual. It had been a fleeting thought, but maybe taking Sacred's blood had somewhat neutralised his vampire blood? He didn't know, but he hoped for the best. It was definitely no drawback if he really stopped the need for blood.

The hunter watched as the pureblood brushed the trailing blood across the symbol. What happened next caused Zero to be dumbfounded, because the blood seeped into the symbol as if absorbing the crimson liquid. The carving glowed, before it spread in different directions, forming a wall of bright crimson light.

"This…?"

"Is one of the few entries into the underworld. Purebloods are the only ones able to activate the Gate Wall, but sometimes, other means of prying the gate open is possible," Kaname side-glanced at Zero. "This is as far as I can take you."

Zero didn't miss the look of worry the brunette showed unwillingly. He had yet come to terms with the pureblood loving him, but he was sure Kaname definitely cared for the child he carried.

Maybe the fact that he knew Kaname was the baby's father caused Zero to have a newfound soft spot for the former. Another reason was probably that he didn't want the baby to grow up knowing that his own bearer lived hating his father. Zero's family didn't live long enough to fully grasp being a family – he didn't want any of that sort to happen again.

Although the pureblood's acts were unforgivable, Zero told himself to let it go, for the sake of the baby.

Hesitantly, Zero reached over to Kaname, almost caringly, brushed his cheek a little. The brunette was surprised by the act, and looked at him. Both individuals stared at each other in silence. Neither knew how long the moment lasted, but a snap of a twig followed by the caw of a crow caused the two to jump back into reality.

Kaname retreated first, surprisingly. He glanced to the side, on the ground and stretched his arm out. A dark shadow formed under his hand, rising to take a solid form and a large, black canine stood sternly.

Zero blinked at the dog before him. He never knew the pureblood had the power to do such a thing.

"As a rule, human-realm vampires cannot enter the underworld, and vice-versa. This dog will be your lead when you are there," Kaname said, and Zero didn't fail to catch the hint of worry.

The hunter simply nodded, taking a quick look at the brunette. Their gazes locked for a brief moment, before Zero stepped through the crimson light.

As he walked through, it felt like a strong wind was brushing against his skin. However, it wasn't a sort of wind that was pushing him back either. Instead it drew him in, coaxing and making him walk up further. He did so, with one leap of faith, he stepped right into the underworld.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Zero felt like he had been walking for hours. He didn't have a watch to confirm it, though. The black dog ahead seemed patient. It would wait every time Zero stopped to take a break. The odd temperature of this foreign place took its toll on the hunter, rising til he perspired before dropping to teeth chattering cold. When the breeze came it would be so fine that a few cuts would form on his cheeks, although all of them would heal within seconds.

One hand never left the hilt of the dagger whilst the other on his gun. He wasn't sure what to expect in the thickets. Even though he was sure the dog should react to an approaching danger, he wasn't going to risk it. Not when he had something _-someone-_ important to keep safe.

Thankfully, with the dagger, Zero was able to clear twigs which threatened to graze his face. The dog cleared most of the lower bushes, making it easier for him to walk through. There was a moment when he had lost sight of the dog. He was on guard that very instant, especially when he was an abrupt snapping of twigs. It was different to what the dog caused as sounded more like it was due to a crushing effect.

The crackling of wood became louder by the strides, and Zero identified the direction of the approach and faced it, gun raised. In the shadows, he made out the silhouette of a human on one side, but something far too different on the other. He tensed up, releasing the safety.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Who are you?" Zero demanded back, finger about to pull.

The figure stepped under streaks of moonlight, clear enough for the hunter to see the person's features clearly. It was a long, blue-haired individual slightly shorter than him. She… wait, him. The voice was not the least bit feminine. He was wearing a full body cloak where the collar of it was raised around the circumference of his chin. Right through the middle of it was the shape of a white cross. Zero identified him as a vampire, but had second thoughts when he realized the odd, one-sided shadow was due to a single vampire wing.

Sapphire colored eyes glanced at the weapon in Zero's non-dominant hand. The hunter could tell the other recognised it. "You're Zero, aren't you? I'm Curse, Sacred's younger brother. Come, the forest isn't a safe place."

_Did Sacred tell him who I was?_ Zero wondered. _He did say younger brother… so he's an Exile too? _That could explain of the single vampire wing. Zero dropped his gun, putting the safety cache back on.

Curse looked nothing like Sacred, Zero could honestly say. His built, his voice… even he had to admit, the younger one had a charismatic side which was more pleasant. Sacred's was more rough – more absent than not, actually.

Zero followed. Even though he hadn't intended to look like a lost animal, he couldn't hide the nervousness of being in this dark, unknown place. All there was were trees, and it seemed like a land where they were cloned. Every turn and corner looked the same as he last saw and it perplexed him greatly. He kept close to the other, who walked on as if he owned the place.

"Why did you come here?" Curse sounded all of a sudden, catching Zero by surprise.

"I…"

The crossbreed interrupted smoothly. "This realm and the humans' are different. I know Sakki had been showing you how he had punished my brother for leaving the underworld, but that is how it is here. Do you plan to pull him out of it?"

Zero narrowed his gaze. Curse seemed to know why he was here. "I do intend to."

Curse stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the half-vampire. "Are all humans this reckless? You do know that this not only risks your life but your children, right?"

Immediately, the hunter was in defensive. He stepped away from the Exile, and Zero was glaring at Curse as if he was a threat. In which at the very moment, he felt the other was.

Curse had been dumbfounded by the change in atmospheric mood, but realised a few seconds after that Zero probably didn't know why or how he knew.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything," Curse said, assuring.

"How?"

The Exile let out a sigh and walked up to the hunter, unaffected by the glare sent his way. When he was standing before Zero, he reached over and gently took a bunch of the long silver hair. He shifted his hand, allowing the smooth hair to fall from the edge of his fingers.

"Females grow longer fur to keep their pups warm. It might be odd to say that the hair is almost the equivalent to fur, but that's the way it's presumed."

Zero blinked at the statement. "Then are you…?"

Curse let the hair go and gave a laugh. "It doesn't apply to vampires. Besides, Sacred would never have a vampire for a mate."

Had to brunette failed to mention that he was half a vampire?

Zero stood there nervously, unsure of what to say.

"But it's good, now that my brother had found someone," Curse almost whispered. He took Zero's hand in his. "If you can, please save my brother."

The hunter stared at the shorter individual. It was like a silent promise. However, promises weren't always kept.

XoXoDesertRoseXoXo

Zero didn't know whether to be excited or fearful when they reached what Curse called the 'palace'. It looked more like a castle him. The edges were hidden by the darkness, but he was sure it was a massive compound.

Curse led him though a gate which reminded him of a mouth with sharp teeth. Spikes were literally affixed on the upper and lower bars. Subconsciously he made a quick walk through instead of his normal pace. The Exile saw it and chuckled a little, earning a glare.

They walked through a corridor that seemed to last forever. There was no one. Just doors, walls and more corridors. That was until he heard soft chattering and squeaking noises. The first thing he came to mind was 'rats', but when he looking at the ceiling, the little crystals he thought to be a form of lighting were actually beads of eyes. It had been too dark to see the entire swarm.

Zero was startled when a familiar creature landed behind him. He pulled his gun out, pointing at the 'hell-vampire' which had landed on the floor, and was seemingly struggling to regain footing. When it did, the vampire was baring its trademark fangs at him, hissing before flapping its wings, returning to the ceiling.

Now that Zero knew that these things were right above him, he couldn't help but be nervous. Many questions ran through his head. Out of all, the most important was 'why'.

"They're called 'unborns'. Grown outside a womb, by one they are instinctual, and only know how to follow orders," Curse said out loud.

Zero's gaze never left the shifting shadows above him.

"These were the things that attacked Sacred shortly after I met him."

"That's probably an unfortunate thing. All of them are interconnected by a certain brainwave. The moment one has seen you, the rest would recognize you by looks and scent. The fact that they know you were with Sacred makes them eager to kill you right now, as per ordered."

The hunter stiffened, feeling his blood chilling. He took a step back, and the chattering increased.

"They will take advantage of your fear – be strong," Curse sounded, patting Zero on the arm. "Plus, they were not given specific orders to kill you. Come, we are close to where my brother is."

That had to be the best statement Zero had heard so far since he stepped into the underworld. Even though Curse was Sacred's brother there was still a line drawn to the trust. He wished the crossbreed was with him right now.

A large metallic door was up ahead, and even before the duo had reached it began to creak open. As it did, inch by inch, Zero picked up the sounds of a large crowd. Undefined noises grew louder by the second as they approached. It was also starting to get warm, and he realised it was due to the walls which were entire lit up with fire, brightening the whole room.

The entire room was quite literally the size of a stadium. Even the structure of it was similar. Where he stood was at the top of the stadium, and it sloped down to the open oval right at the bottom. His senses were screaming by the time he had fully entered, and it hadn't helped when the metallic doors behind him slammed shut, more likely than not trapping him inside.

Vampires were everywhere. They looked nothing like those he had seen his entire life. Curse had no features like these vampires. He still looked 'human'. The vampires here were like human-sized forms of the smaller beings back in the corridor.

They were drinking from wine glasses, spreading their wings and some were even gliding above from one platform to another. None took notice of the two arrivals.

Zero dropped to a knee, a hand covering his mouth. He began to feel nauseous from the overwhelming smell of blood that hit him all of a sudden. Curse was by him, stroking the other gently on the back in encouragement. He was pretty grateful for that.

A loud howl startled the hunter. Glancing up, Zero peered over at the oval right in the middle of the room. From the area alone it looked like some sort of arena. But more importantly, his eyes had widened at the sight of two forms in it.

"Sacred!" Zero almost screamed out. He lunged himself forward but was pulled back roughly by a considerable amount. "Let go!" He barked at the Exile.

"You can't go down there! It's not safe to do so!" Curse reasoned, keeping a firm grip on Zero's arm, preventing him from moving.

"But-" Zero cut off, looking back at the arena. Two werewolves were fighting, one being Sacred. The Exile's fur had patched of a darker tinge. His face was scraped up from red streaks. His wings were shredded from every angle, and one seemed to be out of its normal angle. "We have to help him!"

"There's nothing we can do right now. Not until Sakki has given the order for the executions to stop."

Zero froze. He didn't want to believe the Exile was really a killer. He never wanted to.

"This… is technically his punishment for leaving the underworld without approval. It's been almost a moon cycle since he had started."

Zero didn't know how long a 'moon cycle' was considered, but he had a feeling it definitely wasn't short. His hands fisted. He had to do something. The crossbreed looked exhausted, struggling with trying to keep the other werewolf off his neck.

_I thought you would've taken longer to get here_, a familiar voice spoke. The hunter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. It was a presence he had felt before a few times. With the voice alone he could identify who it was. However, the aura of this particular person was so similar to Kuran it felt like that pureblood was physically here.

Slowly, but surely, Zero got up and faced the person he had met in his dreams. The physical person was much different to the one he saw and he was shocked. This individual was much taller that the one he had seen. His physique was also totally different, as his dressing. This person was wearing clothing like true royalty, but instead of looking into brown eyes, Zero found himself staring into a half-faced mask shielding the eyes.

"Welcome to the underworld, Zero Kiryuu," a husky voice said. This time it was different. Had he heard the voice wrongly?

_In your dream, you have pictured me that way, and that was how I was_, Sakki's voice said. But this time Zero was taken aback because the voice was quite rather in his mind. Sakki hadn't moved his lips at all.

"Enjoyed your stay so far?" The King of the Underworld questioned. Zero could tell the feigned hospitality, and he glared, silent. Sakki grinned, and glanced over at the werewolves fighting. "It's almost been a moon cycle since he came back, and I must say, this is the longest he had lasted so far."

"Stop it! Let him go already!" Zero shouted. Suddenly, the room fell into dead silence. At that very moment the hunter felt like he was getting stabbed from several directions. Paralyzed, from the corner of his eyes he could tell that all the vampires in the room were looking at him now. A new form of fear grew in him, and all of a sudden he found himself on the floor, choking from the lack of air. He started clawing at his neck subconsciously, trying to breathe. He could feel his own nails scratching so deep that blood was trickling.

"Father! Stop, please!" Curse yelled out, grabbing Zero's wrists and desperately trying to prevent the latter from injuring himself further. Furthermore, he was getting worried because the foreign blood was causing the vampires in the rooms to slowly fall into bloodlust. He was half vampire – he knew the feeling. And although it wouldn't affect him as badly he couldn't afford to let Zero be the meal of the day.

"Interesting fellow, daring to bare his fangs at the king," Sakki chuckled. He looked over his shoulder at the vampires who were standing behind. "Take him," he ordered.

The vampires let out an affirmative sound and stepped up to the ex-human. Curse was panicking by then, because he couldn't interfere. But he was fearful of what Sakki had planned to do.

Zero, despite choking on blood, was growling. "Touch me… and… I'll fucking kill you," he warned, although it came out sounding more like a desperate gasp. His hands were still shaking in Curse's grip. He was going to kick the guard who was about to reach for him first, when a large form intercepted.

The only thing he registered was the sound of crushing bones, before the scent of blood filled his senses. Blood itself had splattered on his face and he flinched from it, some getting into his eyes. He rubbed it away frantically, trying to see what had happened. More crushing noises and screeches were heard. By the time he could blink away the pain from his eyes, he found himself being pulled by a strong hand.

His back crashed against a warm one, and an arm went across his middle, keeping him pinned against the body. The all too familiar warmth somehow got him to relax… until he saw the scene before him.

The three vampires that were meant to take him away were in parts, limbs separated from body. Their faces were all crushed, and guts were everywhere. It was a scene just as bad as the one in the basement. His stomach lurched, though he barely swallowed back. He turned away, resting the side of his head against the person behind him.

Belatedly, he remembered the one holding onto him this gently was the one who had done the massacre. For a brief second there, he was in turmoil. He couldn't differentiate the right from wrong anymore.

"If any of you touch him, I will kill you," Sacred's deep voice snarled out. His amber colored eyes set on his father. "Even you."

Sakki only laughed at the threat. However, it was no empty threat. "A child who cannot kill his own parent isn't fit for the throne afterall," he said, and that made Zero's blood turn cold.

_What is this? _

"When you find a time you wish to die, I'll be the first in line to kill you," the brunette continued, venom dripping in them.

_This isn't how a family should be_

Zero felt a splitting headache all of a sudden. It was sharp, unlike anything he had felt before. He tried to shake it off, but it didn't work and made it worse instead. His limbs relaxed all on their own, crumbling. If it weren't for Sacred holding on he would've hit the floor hard. The vision before him swam, and just as he passed out he was sure he saw the silhouette of the dog/wolf that Kaname had created standing right beside Sakki.

_Sleep. We shall speak later._

"Ka… name…?"

* * *

BBQ WITH YUMIII ON THE MENU. Yes I do apologise i got too happy with my holidays after exams that I... slacked off... basically... ahems. But but i did a cosplay of kaname to make up for it! look in my profile page ;333

So yes. For a few chaps it the setting will be residing around int he underworld. I don't know **how many people are actually interested in the way i have set up 'my version' of the underworld. Do tell me if you're interested**, so I will leave out/add in deatils int he future chaps.

So yes zero in the underworld. I know tens of people are like 'ZERO WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID GOING THERE YOU HAZ BABY'

|DDDD i apologise if i made zero some despo girl-ish trying to look for her long lost boyfriend in like god knows where... but hey there's SXZ here ;;;; i'm trying to keep to that to mention the past few chaps has been KXZ already. need to balance out ya know... oh. wonder where the SXZXK bits will be hurrrhurrrr... for me to know and you to find out ;DDD wouldn't you want to know what sacred's reaction is to zero carrying his rival's baby! woooooooooooooot

i know i'm evil. but i know you still love me -slaps self-


	13. Chapter 13

_To love a criminal was a sin. _

_Yet, no matter what pulled us apart, time and fate eventually brought us together once more. I could try to run, hide or even flee just to ensure my beloved –you- will not die, be it in my hands or another's. But some day, I know, we will meet again. _

_Love conquers all, even in death._

_No matter who or what stood in the way, our hearts will never part. Even though these are the hands which are bloodied, I pray that I could hold you. However, I ran. Away from you, away from myself. _

_I never deserved you._

_But you didn't care. You still loved me the way I was. Why would you love a criminal? The scars I bear are proof of who I truly am. I cannot give life, as I take them. You should fear me. You should leave me, as I had tried to leave you. This ought to be my punishment. So why do you claim you need me when in reality, it is I who need you?_

_Break me from the chains, pull me through the weather. You're the one who's stronger. Only you saved me from who I am. You're my desert rose. _

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Something wet pressed against his face, and Zero groaned at the cold contact. He reached up and pushed it away, when he realised that he had touched a furry object. His back registered a comfortable warmth and he scooted closer to it. The wet object touched the skin near his temple before another softer and wet contact was made from his chin up next to his eye. He gave a soft yelp of surprise, getting up from where he had been lying on his side.

Settling in a seated position and on the heels of his hands, he looked up to find himself staring at a werewolf. Zero had been sleeping, curled up against it without realising. The werewolf had blue tints at the tips of the grey fur and Zero was stunned. He wasn't shocked or scared. At the first glance, though, he knew right away that it wasn't Sacred.

The werewolf stood up on its hind legs and shook his head from side to side, stretching its long body. Right before his very eyes, Zero witnessed the werewolf turning into its humanoid form. First, the fur shortened, followed by the re-shaping of bony structures like flattening of the snout. Its limbs corrected to proper angles, and the claws were replaced with nails.

When the transformation was done, an individual slightly taller than him stood in place of the werewolf. He had the exact same dark blue hair color as Curse. His hair was messily cropped, but at the base of his neck, the hair was long, all the way down to his waist. The stranger stood there with his eyes closed at first, before opening and revealing a set of sienna shaded eyes.

Something told Zero that there was no need to be afraid of the individual. In fact, he had a gut feeling that this was one of the four brothers.

The stranger was smirking down at him, showing no signs of being a threat.

"Had a nice sleep?" The other asked casually, as if they knew each other. Zero didn't reply verbally, only nodding once. He watched as the stranger knelt in front of him."I'm Anbu, the third brother. You're Zero, am I right? Nii-sama told me to keep watch on you while he was out."

Zero could only give a slurred response. Belatedly, he realised that he had been looking at the naked form of the other and blushed, turning away. He forgot that when they returned to their humanoid forms, werewolves and Exiles wore no garment.

Anbu saw the look of awkwardness on the human's face and laughed.

Zero hadn't been amused, but took the chance to scan the location he was in. It seemed like a room. A few lighted candles were scattered along the walls, but oddly enough, he could see the area clearly, although the color shade seemed like that of the evening sun. There was a wooden door, and it reminded him of a dungeon cell. He had been sleeping/sitting on a fur mat, and he didn't want to guess what animal it could possible belong to.

"Where is Sacred?"

"He's currently talking to Sakki and someone else." Anbu leaned over and starting evidently sniffing the hunter.

Zero glared at the other as he became intrusive of his personal space. He wondered what the hell was the other trying to do, coming close like that. He was going to launch a punch when a loud thud sounded, followed by Anbu landing on the floor face-flat.

Dumbfounded, the ex-human glanced up to see yet another individual. He had short, ash-colored hair and pleasant sky-blue eyes. He wore a white cloak and white pants, which was a color he had never seen since he stepped into the Underworld. Beside him was Curse shaking his head. In his hand was a wine glass with a clear liquid.

"I see you've met Anbu. This is Elle, the youngest of us four," Curse introduced as he handed the glass over to Zero. The latter took the glass, still a little puzzled by what had happened. Turns out Elle had delivered a blow to the back of his third brother's head.

"Damn pervert," Elle snorted, grabbing the long hair of Anbu's and pulled the other up from the floor. Anbu started groaning about sibling abuse.

The scene would have been comical if Zero wasn't worried. He remembered seeing the canine which he followed since he stepped into the Underworld. He was sure he heard Kaname's voice as well. What had happened, exactly?

"Sacred will be back soon. In the meantime, enjoy the drink," Curse said with a smile. When he saw the frown adorning the hunter's face he chuckled. "It's just water. It's not easy to find drinkable water here, but Elle has it purified, and it is safe for you to drink it."

_Purified?_ Zero questioned in his head. _Well, it is the underworld... _The thought trailed off and he took a sip from the glass wine. Oddly, the water tasted sweet, unlike that back in the human realm. He wasn't the type for sweet stuff, but the water was rather refreshing.

"So? Why are you here looking for Sacred?" Anbu asked. "You don't even have a relationship with him."

"Anbu!" Curse hissed out.

Zero was frowning. "What do you mean?"

"You're asking me that?" The Exile sounded surprised. "What I'm saying is, what is a bearer like you doing in the underworld, looking for Sacred when you're already pregnant with someone else's young?"

The words shot through Zero's chest like bullets. The wine glass he had been holding slipped from the limb grip he had, and it fell to the floor where the fur mat wasn't laid over, shattering to pieces. At the sound of breaking, Zero uttered out an apology, but he had been looking down at the spot where the glass shards were. A hand was already over his mouth, shaking from the shock.

The wooden door creaked open and everyone, including the hunter looked over at the arrival of yet another individual, but Zero recognised this person right away.

"Sacred..." The name slipped out of Zero's lips softly. The brunette walked in wearing the usual clothes he wore, but without the trench coat.

_Had he hear what Anbu said?_ Zero thought, panicking.

"Oh, you're back," Anbu said, standing. He walked over to the oldest brother, casually speaking on. "Not sure if you can smell it, but hate to break it to you - he's carrying someone else's kid already."

Zero froze, and despite feeling all his muscles stiffen, his hands were shaking even harder on their own. They were turning cold.

Sacred side glanced at his brother and cocked his head. "I know."

Hearing that, the hunter could only hang his head in shame. His hands fisted the fur mat he sat on. He could feel the mixture of embarrassment, anger and fear burning his entire form.

"Let's go," Curse suggested. By then, Elle had already left the room, and Anbu had to be ushered out by the second oldest roughly. That left an awkward silence between the two left in the room. Zero had been gritting his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.

Sacred kept his gaze on Zero, his anburn eyes never once leaving the other. After a moment of silence, he knelt on a knee in front of the other, one hand reaching out. He tilted Zero's chin so he could see the familiar lilac eyes of the human's, albeit averted from his.

"Are you okay?"

Zero was taken aback by the question, since he hadn't expected the other to ask about his well being. He would've thought the Exile was going to start a fight. Blinking, Zero just nodded and he looked back up at Sacred's face. With such a short distance between them, he could see the battle scars adorning the brunette's face. He had cuts along his cheek, and few scrapes near his eyes. Without realising himself, his hand had been brushing near the wounds.

When he finally found the voice to speak, his hand retreated.

"You're the one enduring for a long time. I should be the one to ask that."

Sacred managed to catch the hand which had been pulled back. "What I've endured was nothing compared to yours." There was a sudden change in the atmosphere and Zero heart leapt, gasping out when he was being pushed onto the floor all of a sudden. The wind was being knocked out of his lungs when his back landed on the mat.

The brunette hovered over, and was suddenly growling in the animalistic way. He had Zero's hands pinned against either side of the hunter's head and Zero turned apprehensive out of reflex, yelling the other to let go.

"Sacred! What the hell-"

"The child is Kaname's, isn't it?"

Zero froze, staring up at the crimson eyes of the other. His mouth opened, but words wouldn't come out.

"It doesn't matter who it belongs to. I'll kill it once you bear it."

The hunter's blood turned cold. His eyes were wide with shock and fear, and he couldn't hide it. The burning crimson in eyes he was staring into indicated Sacred was serious.

"You can't do that-!"

"Why not? To have a mate bearing someone else's young, it's only natural that I kill them."

"That's not how it works!" Zero was almost screaming by then, panicked. There was never once that he was truly afraid of the Exile. Despite knowing the latter was ruthless, he held onto the fact that Sacred had a caring side.

"Why? It's not like you wanted them..." Sacred paused, and for the second time, Zero saw the dark look on the brunettes face. The first time he had seen such a murderous look was back in the basement of the Level Es. "Or did you?"

Zero shook his head frantically. "It wasn't meant to happen!" He never realised that tears were trailing down his cheeks. Sacred saw this and for once, hesitated speaking. The sight of the human crying struck him deep. He didn't like the feeling at all.

"I didn't want such a thing to happen... I didn't know. I really didn't," the person below him cried out. "But now that it has, I can't do anything about it. I didn't want the baby at first, but I can't let it go. It's murder, for christ's sake. I can't kill an innocent life, and I can't let you either!"

Seeing the other crying whilst struggling to speak, Sacred let out a hiss and let Zero's wrists go. The latter took the chance to push himself out from under Sacred, pressing his back against one wall, his arms protectively around his middle.

"I will _never_ let you near them," Zero hissed out.

The brunette was still growling, baring. For half a second there, Zero was almost sure that Sacred was just about to attack and probably rip his throat out or something. The hunter flinched when a sharp grunt escaped the Exile, followed by aloud slamming noise. When he opened his eyes, Sacred was nowhere in sight with only the wooden door left ajar.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Sacred huffed as he stormed the corridors of the palace. A few of the resident vampires were present, but they knew better than to block or be in the Exile's way. He would glare to those who started chatting as he walked past, and they would fall silent immediately.

Just behind him, he heard running footsteps and looked over his shoulder, seeing Anbu and Elle head in his direction. The latters slowed as stood in front of their oldest sibling.

"What happened back there?" Anbu asked curiously. "Zero looked traumatised."

"It's got nothing to do with you."

"That said, it hasn't got anything to do with you either, does it? That human... He backstabbed you, didn't he?"

Sacred growled. "That's enough."

"But that's a fact. He came here carrying some other person's child to face you... It's definite betrayal. Aren't you going to kill him?"

"Anbu!" The youngest shouted. "There must be a reason why he's here right?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as he betrays any of us, I'll definately kill-" The third sibling's words got cut off when he was being slammed onto the floor. The blade of a dagger laid across his neck, but the Exile showed no fear. He was only glaring up at Sacred, who was doing the same down at him.

"I won't forgive anyone who touches him, even if it's you," Sacred warned, pressing the blade of his weapon into the flesh.

"Nii-sama!" Elle said disapprovingly, tugging the brunette at his shoulder.

Anbu only smirked. "Here I am watching your back and you're returning the favor by biting the hand that feeds you. Just because you don't have the guts to kill him yourself doesn't mean I can't do it."

The words were the last straw. In a split second, Elle was thrown back by a large wing expanding and he yelped when his back hit the wall of the corridor. The vampires around them were yelling as they fled the scene. Even the unborns on the ceiling screeched uneasily when the sounds of two hounds echoed in the corridors.

Shaking his head, Elle regained his composure and looked up only to find the two older brothers of his in a fight. Both were in their werewolf forms, clawing and snapping their jaws at each other. The youngest panicked, because the two had never fought before. The four of them had always been close, and due to the conditions they were brought up in they became dependent on each other.

Elle jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked over to see the second with a worried look on his face. Curse helped Elle up, giving a disapproving look at the two Exiles currently trying to rip each others throats out.

"What do they think they're doing?" Curse hissed out,.

"Anbu said he was going to kill Zero for betraying nii-sama, then it came down to this..."

"Dumb mutts," the Exile snorted. Curse ran into the fight without a care for himself. He found an opening when Anbu was charging on all fours towards the oldest and Curse placed himself between the two. If it weren't for the quick reflexes of the Exiles, they would've injured, maybe even killing, the second.

"Stop it! Fighting isn't going to solve everything!"

Anbu lowered his head and snarled, the sight of his fangs particularly intimidating. He continued his advance, placing a limb in front to show he wasn't going to back down. Sacred, on the other hand, was calmer, and silent.

This time, Elle intercepted, grabbed Anbu around his neck. Because it was thick with scruff, he had to use both arms, which made it look like he was hugging the Exile.

"Anbu, don't fight with nii-sama, please?" The youngest begged.

The third was still growling, and looked over his shoulder at the smaller form of the youngest. He gave a snap in the direction of Curse and Sacred, but backed down, cocking his head to the side and admitting defeat.

Curse let out a sigh of relief, then remembered what the emergency was. He turned around, looking up at his brother.

"Zero's gone." Sacred's ears immediately flattened, before returning to their neutral positions. "I went back to the room and he wasn't there. He took his gun along with him, but left your dagger," he said and presented the Exile one of the two daggers.

Sacred let out a soft hiss and turned away. Just as he did, Curse grabbed the scruff just above the other's chest, forcing them to look at each other in the eyes.

"Zero is human – they have a different mind set to us. For them, killing doesn't solve everything. Hurting him hurts you, doesn't it? Then why are you doing this?" Curse let the thick fur go. "Right now, the person he needs the most is you. If you're going to give up on him..."

A soft chattering of the unborns caught the attention of all the Exiles. All of them were stunned, because the news spreading across the vampires was stunning.

_The human has left the palace. _

The first one to react was Sacred, who had already broken into a sprint on all fours. Curse watched as his brother's silhouette disappeared in the shadows, before looking over at the younger two.

"Will he be alright?" Elle asked softly.

Anbu, who had already returned to his humanoid form, snorted while walking away. "It's Sacred you're talking about. They'll be fine." He licked a cut along his arm.

"I hope so," Curse said after. "Leaving the palace isn't safe, even for someone like brother. And there's Zero, no less."

"They'll be fine," Anbu repeated, firmer this time. "As long as he gets to Zero before the pack does."

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

Although he hadn't been running for a long time, Zero was already panting. The abnormal weather wasn't helping, and he silently cursed himself about the lack of fitness. It had been a stupid thing to think about at that point in time considering he was trying to get away from a possible danger. Though, it seemed like the biggest mistake at the moment, because he was unsure of where he was right now.

Out of impulse, he had fled the palace, running into the woods aimlessly. It had been a terrible decision to leave the palace, and now he was utterly lost. He couldn't even remember which direction he came from the moment he stopped and took a breather. The canopy above was so thick that he could hardly see either moon. His only source of lighting right now was a fire torch he held in one hand, whilst the other held onto his gun tightly.

Using the back of his hand, he brushed away the perspiration trickling down the side of his face. His body had heated up after running, and the cooling evaporation occuring on his skin made it crawl.

"Shit..." He cursed to himself, swinging the torch around and trying to look for a way out. He kept scolding himself about how reckless he was just leaving like that. He really wished that the Exile was with him right now.

Realising that he had thought of the impossible, Zero shook his head. Sacred was the least of his worries right now. He was sure the latter truly hated him. But that was fine, right? He'd completed the task he intended to do, which was to pull Sacred out of the rough Sakki had placed him in.

Zero took a deep breath, repeating himself the words he had told Kaname. He wasn't going to depend on anyone but himself. He got into this mess, and he had to get out of it at all costs, even if it meant by himself.

_I'll just find an opening in the canopy. I should be able to make my way out once I know where the moons are_, he thought to himself. Although, he wasn't exactly sure how he would do that. Without considering this fact, he started walking towards a direction his gut feeling told him to.

The moment he stepped forward, however, his senses picked up something. He heard a soft snapping of twigs, and his eyes witnessed the shifting of a dark silhoutte. Zero lifted his gun, removing the safety. The torch was extended in the direction of the sound and sight of the foreign presence, and Zero kept still, listening for any movements.

A loud shuffling sounded behind him and he turned around, jumping back as he barely avoided a large figure darting past him. If he hadn't moved quick enough, he would've gotten slashed by a hand with claws.

However, Zero had been too slow to avoid an attack from the back, and yet another figure had hit the hand holding the torch. He gasped out, trying to catch the falling torch but it had hit the floor. By the stroke of luck, it landed on a pile of twigs and leaves, causing the eruption of a large flame he had to step back from.

The hunter turned around, holding his gun with both hands to see the opponents he was facing, only to have his eyes widened in shock as six yellow eyes stared back at him. Zero felt his heart stop as he faced three werewolves, all growling and baring their insanely long canines. They were obviously stalking him as prey, and Zero couldn't hide the fear from showing on his face.

The situation became worse when more werewolves appeared, cutting off all routes of his escape. With the fire behind him, and the werewolves surrounding, there was no way he could flee.

One of the werewolves snapped with a growl and the others charged. Zero immediately pulled the trigger of Bloody Rose. The loud bang of the gun stunned a few of the werewolves. Because it had been an anti-vampire weapon, the bullet dissipated before actually hitting the target, however causing a small impact on the werewolf. The one being shot gave a sharp whimper from pain, backing away.

This didn't stop others, and Zero had to duck and roll when one tried to go for his throat. The werewolves were fast, but thanks to his training and some part of him being vampire, he could react quicker than the werewolves and avoid their attacks as he shot them as they came.

Due to concentrating on avoiding getting bit, Zero had himself in a dangerous position where his back faced the trees, and not the fire. The belated realisation had costed him, and one werewolf managed to clamped its jaws on the lower arm. A massive pain shot up to his head and Zero cried out, dropping his gun.

The werewolf flung him to the ground. The hunter pushed himself up with his uninjured hand, only to see a set of teeth descending on his face. He made a futile attempt to shield his face with the arm that had supported him, whilst the other, despite the pain, curled around his middle.

For a second there he had felt the warm breath of the werewolf on his arm, but then all of a sudden, it was gone. A loud, fierce cry sounded the same time a shriek occured. Zero snapped his eyes open to witness the werewolf that had been over him land on its side with a loud thud just a few feet away from him.

A large chunk of flesh had been torn out from its scruff. Blood was gushing out of the wound endlessly, pooling around the soon-to-be corpse. It had been a pretty sickening sight for Zero and he almost lurched.

The sound of an object shifting stole Zero's attention away from the dying werewolf, and a large, hand-like paw landed a few inches from him. Zero averted his gaze to the new figure looming above him.

The werewolf standing over him had blood dripping from its jaws. Crimson liquid had also stained every teeth, almost hiding the initial ivory ones. The newcomer was snarling. Not at him, but instead at the others surrounding them. The flame-touched fur made it hard to guess the exact color of the fur, but a pair of unnatural wings were a dead give away to who it was.

Zero looking around at the werewolves warily. They were all growling and snapping at the Exile, shifting about forward and back to taunt the individual. Sacred never let up to it, though. He stood his ground over the hunter, ensuring that Zero was safely under him.

Sacred would start snapping in warning at the direction of any werewolf that tried to make an advance. It had been defending to the human sheltered by his large form, and Zero kept wincing.

A long howl echoed in the woods, and the pack went silent. Only Sacred was left growling softly. However, he looked over in a certain direction and Zero followed it. As he did, the two werwolves there shifted away, allowing an open route. Zero was dumnfounded to see an actual wolf, albeit larger than normal, step up into the scene.

It's fur was much longer, and it seemed to glow in the reflection of the fire. That wolf appraoched Sacred and him, but the former made no threatening noises. This puzzled Zero a lot, and instead of attacking the wolf, Sacred actually stepped back.

The wolf stood before Zero, but oddly, the hunter didn't feel threatened. Instead, his lilac eyes were staring right into sapphire ones, as blue as the gems itself. Then, in the matter of a few blinks, before him stood a woman with long, flowing blue hair.

She held her hand out for him, and without thinking, Zero took it. He looked away out of modesty, as he knew she wore nothing. With her aid, he stood up. The woman was very tall, almost his height. She gave him a warm smile, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mother," Sacred's voice sounded behind him, and Zero looked over his shoulder at the Exile, disbelieving.

(A/N: Sacred called her 'mother' in the honorable way ie of high status. In jap, it's the equivilant to 'haha-ue')

"You're lucky I came to hunt with the pack today," the female commented.

"Indeed," Sacred replied. "They would all be dead if you came a few seconds later." The words earned discontented growls from the pack, but his mother simply laughed. She walked over to her son, and Sacred tilted his neck, showing that he wasn't in aggression.

"You're the same as usual, after all these times."

"And it would never change," came the confident reply.

The female werewolf laughed again, and looked over to where Zero was.

"I apologise for the rudeness of my pack, young one. Now that I remember your scent as my son's mate, you are welcome to roam the area as you wish."

The hunter was at a loss for words. Unwillingly, he blushed a little, about to deny when Sacred interrupted.

"I'll definately protect him."

These words hadn't helped, and Zero turned even redder if possible.

"Wait! I didn't ask you to!" Although deep inside, Zero knew that he had needed it some way or the other. He had been saved by the crossbreed countless of times. And what had he brought the other? Wounds after wounds. Anger if not betrayal. He had done so many things that would rightfully let Sacred despise him.

Sacred grabbed Zero's upper arm all of a sudden, pulling the other against , Zero had immediately relaxed to the familiar embrace. But remembering who it was, he drew back a little, not wanting the comfortable contact.

"I know you didn't, but I will anyway. I'm sorry for what I said before, about killing the young."

The apology rendered Zero speechless. Lilac eyes stared at serious blue ones, exactly the same color as the parent.

Sacred let Zero go, and turned to face him mother.

"I'm taking him to the reservoir," the Exile said and shifted back to his were-form. He jerked his head towards Zero, and without thinking, the latter reached out and stroked the fur along the crossbreed's cheek.

Zero glanced up at Sacred 's mother, still stupefied. She gave him yet another warm smile.

"I leave my son in your care," she said, before turning into the elegant hound once more. She ran first, and the rest of the pack followed suit, giving discontented look at the non-werewolves before disappearing into the shadows.

Zero had been staring at the point where they vanished, and jumped when a wet tongue went over the bite wound on his lower arm. Thankfully, the wound had almost closed, and all Sacred did was lick away the blood. Then, the Exile nudged Zero on his lower back with his head, as if trying to get the other to move.

"Are you asking me to sit on you?" Zero asked with a frown.

Sacred let out a snort, expanding his wings and tilting his body a little. Wondering what he had done to deserve this, the hunter sighed, nodding. He retrieved his gun and was made to lie prone on Sacred's back. Although he hadn't intended to hold onto the scruff tightly, he was caught off guard when Sacred broke into a run.

Zero let out a small gasp and buried his face into the warm fur below him, his fingers tightening. He couldn't see where they were going as it was pitch black, but as they distanced themselves from the fire, his eyesight gradually adjusted to the surroundings.

Eventually, he could see trees to a certain distance away. Up above, the moons were finally in sight, providing a small amount of light. Suddenly, Zero felt like he was descending, causing his heart to leap.

Sacred had leapt off the edge of a cliff, his wings spread open to break the fall. He landed with perfection, and continued running without a care for the world. Zero couldn't even bother looking at anything as they ran through the dark woods. The wind brushing his face was freezing, but the warmth emitting from the Exile was quite strong as well. Zero held onto the other tightly, wishing he never had to let go.

* * *

Sorry for the late update as usual! /sweats.

Okay I dont have much to say... Except that we are hitting the end of Desert Rose! /claps/

So so so what do you think of desert rose so far? fun? boring? (if boring i dont think you'd be reading it in the first place but... /emo)

Who do you think Zero's going to end up with in the endddd?

Damn exams. Damn uni. Got assignments, assessments and tests. /glare/


	14. Chapter 14

...post note and kill me later...

* * *

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

_"Zero will not leave without Sacred, that I'm very sure of," the pureblood's voice sounded in the large hall. It reverberated from a large hound which sat on a crimson fur carpet. _

_Beside him, Sacred only looked away, not wanting to speak. _

"_So, has it come down to a mere human trying to take my dear son away from me now?" Sakki chuckled from where he was seated on a throne. The skeletal rams which were the arm rests started chattering their sharp teeth, as if laughing along with their master. "You do know that I'm risking the life of my executioner if I were to let him go back with you?"_

"_I know, uncle."_

"_Somehow, I don't find this situation beneficial to me at all. I'm not on the receiving end of this... deal." _

"_Kaname, just take Zero and go back," Sacred sounded. "Sakki's right. I'd probably do more harm if I were with him." _

_A low growl escaped from the black dog. _

"_Do you love him that little? He came all this way for you, and you're just going to toss him aside because it's _easier_ to let him go?"_

_This time round, it was the crossbreed's turn to let loose his own discontent by snarling back. "I do love him. I'd do anything to make sure he was safe." _

"_It's between his happiness and his safety, but alas I cannot do both. Not without you." _

_Sacred paused, attempting to digest the words carefully. Zero was important to him, and he's trying to think of the best way that would be right. He thought leaving Zero would be the best, especially since there was Kaname. No doubt, he would be a lot safer without someone like _him _around. That cleared up the safety issue, but happiness... _

_He never knew what being 'happy' was anyway. Was Kaname really unable to achieve this for Zero without him? What could he do to make the other happy anyway? As far as he knew, he had been causing the hunter to be in danger. _

"_I'm not... someone who will bring him happiness," the words slipped out. Sacred's dark amethyst eyes averted to the dark orbs of the hound. "Why are you dong this anyway? I thought with the issue about Zero, there is much more hostility."_

"_I'm doing this because I love him, more than anything in this world."_

"_Tch, you're more fickle than I thought." _

"_Speak for yourself, Sacred," the pureblood king of this realm laughed. That got the brunette a little annoyed, hearing his father using him as entertainment material. "You're not very honest with yourself are you?" _

"_I just decided on what's best for him." _

"_You're running away again," Kaname uttered. _

_Sacred narrowed his gaze. "I'm not-"_

"_The desert rose," Sakki interrupted smoothly. The skeletal rams chattered again, but softer. " – in our little vampire fairytale, it's a rare flower which grows despite being in the most treacherous conditions." _

_Every vampire knew the tale well. It was almost equivalent to a bedtime story. A desert rose was a flower that existed and grew in the most treacherous conditions. When someone was depicted as a 'desert rose', it meant that the person had laid down sacrifices for the sake of a loved one despite consequences. _

_Sacred knew what Sakki was getting to. Usually when vampires found their 'desert rose', they would always make sure that they held this loved one close to them. _

"_You've lost one before. Are you going to let this one wither as well?" Kaname uttered out. "Chances like these almost never repeat itself." _

_The crossbreed's hands fisted by his sides, nails digging into his flesh. He would do anything to be with Zero, but if it meant that it would bring more danger... No. It would be even more dangerous if he _wasn't_ there, especially if Zero needed him. The hunter wasn't weak, but he wasn't that strong either. _

"_If I do stand by Zero..." Sacred started, glancing up at the individual sitting on the throne. _

"_You'd go even if I tried to stop you," His father grinned. "I'm not that desperate or stupid to lose my men to my idiot son again. Or lose my son, for that matter." Sakki stood up, walking towards the two before him and striding past them. "Ah, the moons are high tonight. Looks like a good time to take a nap." _

_Sacred's gaze remained on his father. He couldn't believe that the vampire had just allowed him to just take Zero and go back up to the human realm. The first time he broke out the underworld, his father was furious, and sent down Unborns to hunt him. He could never understand why Sakki did what he did, to be honest. That was why he hated him. _

"_When you see Zero... Try not to lose your cool," Kaname said. _

_The crossbreed's gaze narrowed at the hound which started walking towards the doors of the hall. _

"_Do not forget... that he carries my child within him. If anything happens to him, I won't hold back." _

_Those words were responded with a low, threatening growl. Kaname's hound visage looked over its shoulder, brown eyes glinting. _

"_I'll give you time with him. Find me at the reservoir when you find that you're not about to rip his throat out." _

"_I will never hurt Zero," Sacred snapped at the other. _

"_Maybe... I do hope you can control that unpredictable trait of yours." With that, the hound dissipated into several bats, and as a swarm, they flew out the hall via windows._

* * *

__So yeah... I'd write a thousand pages of apologies... I really will... -cough-... I'm sorry ;;;;. I took so blardy long just to update and I can only offer this little bit... That last scene is really giving me a headache LOL. So far I've already written two separate scenarios and neither of them seemed that... plausible/good. Good lord. Who knew writing this upcoming last scene was so difficult X.x

I'm the one feeling fickle TBH OTL... Anywho this scene is set after Zero was unconscious, before he woke up. Hopefully... I can get the next chapter done soon. Oh yes. i have no internet connection at home. WTF? i blame my provider. they said the 'contract ended'... is that even possible... wth...

I really hope you guys are still there! I'm very terribly sorry that i have left this untouched for so long. But believe me, I appreciate all you guys support sooooooo much. You guys are what makes me persevere writing despite my shitty efforts -big hugs and kisses- thank you so, so much for putting up with stupid me


	15. Chapter 15

The much awaited showdown between the pureblood and the crossbreed! Who will leave winning Zero's heart?

... im so dramatic... ignore that and enjoy ahah... also please don't kill me if it turns out the way you didn't want it to... ;;;;;

Last chapter of Desert Rose, and in a week's time I will update with the epilogue of Desert Rose. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

The moons shone particularly brightly when Zero and Sacred crossed a meadow. Without the threat of being smacked by a twig in his face, the hunter raised himself off the larger form below him whilst his hands gripped tightly, but not too hard, on the scruff of the werewolf's neck. He took the chance to glance at the open, distant view.

His vision had clearly adjusted to the unnatural darkness of this realm. He could see the far hills, maybe even mountains of trees. It was a wonder how any form of life could live in such a barren place. The temperature, as usual, rose and dropped as it felt like, from the bone chilling cold to the humid heat. No doubt, it was no place man could survive. Therefore, only those that were technically _not_ human resided here. That meant the 'hell' form of vampires, werewolves and the taboo race of crossbreeds. Truthfully, Zero wondered if there were other races resident to this realm. Demons? Monsters? Who knew what could be here. Though, none of this was his concern. He was not intending to stay here.

Zero's attention turned to the sound of harsh breathing. Sacred never stopped running, but Zero could tell the latter was starting to tire. The initial, soundless sprint from where they last met the pack was now a ragged, rough pant via mouth. However, the speed they were going at was consistent. The crossbreed never slowed down, and if even possible, faster at any chance he could.

It was a brief minute or so across the meadow did Zero notice that they were ascending a hill. Sacred let out a sudden burst of energy, fighting the gravity. Once at the top, the crossbreed stopped, seemingly letting Zero have a good look of where they were standing. He stood tall on all fours as his ears perked up.

At first, Zero wondered why they had stopped. He followed Sacred's gaze to a dark, empty land ahead. It was glinting under the moonlight, and Zero realized that it was a very large pool of water. Sacred hadn't been joking when he mentioned about a reservoir. Being a city-life person, Zero had never been the kind to appreciate scenery, but this took his breath away.

Even with the night shade, he could make out the defined banks of the waters which calmly rose and fell against the ground. The reservoir had a bend in the distance, hidden behind forests that flanked both sides. The water surface reflected the moonlight as brightly as would have sunlight. In fact, this looked even more beautiful for the fact that the water sparkled.

Whilst Zero took in the sight, Sacred's well attuned hearing picked up the sound of shuffling despite a sudden wind whistling by his ears. His perfect night vision located a figure at the edge of the banks shifting. By scent, he knew who it was right away.

Sacred looked over his shoulder and both his and Zero's gaze locked. The hunter tilted his head in wonder at first, before the lilac eyes averted to the figure at the bank. They widened, and abruptly, Zero slipped off the crossbreed's back. The hunter tread through the knee-high grass and towards a brunette.

Once Zero was a few feet away, he watched as the pureblood turned around to face him with a small smile.

"Kaname... I thought you couldn't be here?"

The vampire letting out a soft chuckle got Zero a little unnerved and he frowned at the rather rude response.

"Rules don't apply to purebloods... not much, anyway. I've always been with you from the moment you stepped in the underworld," Kaname explained as he approached Zero. "Did you think I would let you enter such a dangerous place alone?"

Zero didn't know whether to feel flattered or insulted. "Then the dog with me all this while?"

"Is a fragment of me."

"Confusing shit..." Zero cursed softly as he glanced to the side where a large hand-like paw entered in vision.

Immediately, Zero's blood turned cold. There was only once when he had witnessed Sacred and Kaname meeting each other, and it was far from pretty. It was as hostile as two armies in a war where both parties were purely out for blood. That didn't apply literally for these two, but Zero was sure it could get a lot uglier.

"Sacred..." The hunter sounded when the crossbreed, still in his werewolf form, came to stand defensively before him. His vision of Kaname was gone as Sacred was standing on his two feet, reared up and arms by his sides. The furred wings were slightly opened, revealing the bloodred membrane underneath the fur.

Many would have been threatened by the sight of such a large figure, but Kaname remained unfazed. Instead, he began to approach the two. At that moment, Sacred shifted, his wings opening even wider and his form lowering a little, as if preparing to attack. A low growl had escaped the large form and Zero panicked. Immediately, his arms latched around the crossbreed's middle where his height could reach, yelling for him to stop.

In a second or two, the initial furry contact became a smooth, hairless one. Zero blinked, pulling away from the person he had been holding onto. A quick glance upwards and a set of sapphire blue eyes peered down at him. Sacred was back to his human form.

"Sacred- ow!"

The human nearly stumbled backwards when Sacred pulled Zero against him. The brunette held onto Zero tightly, nuzzling the other's neck from behind. Zero, who had been surprised by the sudden action, could only rest his hands on the arms around his middle, wondering of the sudden change in atmosphere. He tossed Kaname a questioning look.

The pureblood didn't look very content with that affection his cousin was displaying. However, he grit his teeth and held back the urge to go over and hold Zero the same way Sacred was. He threw the thought of pulling Zero out the grip away.

Zero could feel the awkwardness radiating in the atmosphere, but in reality it was probably only him who felt that way. Kaname and Sacred were giving each other the evils, sparks flying. With the hunter caught in between, he wasn't sure what he should do to appease these two idiots.

"What's going on here...?" Zero asked out loud, catching the attention of the two brunettes.

Kaname responded first (mostly because he couldn't see Sacred behind him) with a small smile. "We're going back," he said before flicking Sacred a discontented look. Where the crossbreed was, he narrowed his gaze back.

"Wait... 'we'?" Zero blurted, looking over his shoulder. The one holding onto him gently nodded.

"Don't be too happy just yet, Zero," Kaname's voice interrupted. "Just because Sacred can come back with us, it doesn't mean he's a free man. Do not forget, that if his presence is discovered, _both_ the association and council will hunt him down. Together."

_Nothing more hearty than both humans and vampires about to stake your heart and burn it to ashes_, Zero thought sarcastically.

But how was Sacred able to go back to the human realm? Didn't Sakki intend to bind Sacred to remain in the underworld? He was very confused with the sudden changes. It was unbelievable.

"Kaname..." Zero trailed off.

"Let's not waste precious time, shall we?" Kaname turned away from the two, treading along the banks of the water.

"Wait-!" The hunter called out, freeing himself from Sacred's grip, grateful that the latter didn't try to stop him. He reached out, grabbing the pureblood's wrist in his hand. The brunette did stop in his tracks, glancing at the person who had approached him. "I mean... Uh... Thanks... for everything..."

Kaname couldn't hide the surprise from his face. Of all things for Zero to say... 'Thanks'?

The pureblood could see a shade of red creeping up to the pale face, making the other's cheeks a rather cute pink despite the lack of proper lighting where they were. It had been a while since they had any form of contact between them, and Kaname was not going to lie that he missed being about to touch Zero. Now that the gentle fingers were curled around his wrist, he simply yearned for the hunter even more.

Honestly, he wasn't going to care that Sacred was right before them.

Zero was startled by Kaname's hand tipping his chin upwards. If it wasn't for the momentary distraction of Kaname reversing their position and turning to be the one holding his wrist, he might've anticipated the lips that were currently locked on his.

Lilac eyes widened in surprise, lips slightly apart from initial protest. However, his words were swallowed by the pureblood's devour. Zero's free hand fisted Kaname's top, but neither pushing not pulling the pureblood. It kept him in place more than anything, and to the brunette's own bewilderment, Zero was returning the kiss.

On the sidelines, Sacred made no move to intercept. Instead, he watched the two alternate realm dwellers hitting it off. He could see clearly see the fangs of either party and tongues warring it out.

When they finally broke off, Zero was breathing heavily, the back of his hand against his mouth. He was looking away from embrrassment, maybe even a little humiliation. But that was what got Kaname very puzzled. If it had been the hunter he knew, Zero would have shoved Bloody Rose down his throat even before their tongues touch, given the chance. But Zero had allowed the kiss. Furthermore, in front of Sacred.

Kaname could tell Sacred two seconds away from ripping his throat out. Then only reason why he hasn't done it was because Zero hadn't. Fancy that.

"Zero, you have to put in a lot more effort in hating someone. Doing it half-heartedly will only lead to dire consequences," Kaname whispered, threading his fingers through the long, silver hair. He felt Zero flinch under his contact. In the end, under all that bravado facade was a timid mouse.

"No... I don't hate you. Not anymore," Zero replied softly, and stepped away from the pureblood. He looked over his shoulder at where Sacred was, and backed away towards the water without realising so. "I know this is going to be selfish of me, but I need the both of you."

Both brunettes hadn't anticipated that. All along they would've thought that Zero was going to choose to be with Sacred, seeing the circumstances. Kaname knew he was on the losing end for this fight. However, he had never expected it to end in a draw.

"I love you Sacred, but I need Kaname as well. I don't want to, and I'm not going to lie who their father is. Kaname..." Zero glanced to the left where the pureblood stood baffled. "I wish I could hate you... but the truth is, I never did. I never could, despite what had happened. The only person I've ever truly hated was myself."

The hunter looked over to the right this time, where Sacred stood expressionless as he always was. "As for you... I'd probably never be able to imagine what you've been through. But just once... I know it may be hard for you... I hope you can understand that humans are what you said – we're weak. We'll cling onto what we can, and for me, I really need the both of you. I'm sorry, it's really selfish of me to hope that things would work out this way..."

Zero lowered his gaze, feeling rather ashamed. He hadn't noticed that the brunettes were glancing at each other. Almost, with a hint of amusement coming from the two, they both spoke at the same time, which had Zero totally flabbergasted.

"It is really that selfish of one to protect another?"

The hunter standing by the banks was rendered speechless by the two. Kaname was trying hard to prevent a grin from showing on his face, whilst Sacred only sniffed at the plagiarised statement.

For a moment there, Zero was thinking hard, wondering for a brief moment where the 'real' Kaname and Sacred were. He frowned a little at what Kaname deemed amusing. However, he couldn't hide his own relief which showed on his face. A smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

XoXoXoDesertRoseXoXoXo

When Zero opened his eyes, his vision came to rest on a pair of daggers on the side table. On top of the daggers was a white rose. Curious to why they were there, the hunter raised himself up onto his elbow, reaching over and grabbing the flower. It was semi-bloomed. Wondering where he was, Zero looked around the room.

It was far from recognition. Clearly, it was too big to be his own room/apartment. Yet, it looked nothing like Kaname's dormitory. This was actually a little bigger. There were no windows, only milk-colored walls, two doors, a couch, a closet and the bed he was on.

Where was he? How did he get here? And most importantly, where were the two?

Slipping his legs off to the side of the bed, Zero found himself decked in a night gown. It was a cream-colored, silk material clothing. The sleeves ended around his elbows. And it looked more like a dress than anything, stretching all the way to his ankles. Very comfotable, albeit very odd on him. Sub-consciously, a hand went clasping around his abdomen gently.

To his surprise, there was already a bump. How long had he been asleep for?

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. When he looked over his shoulder, a brunette entered. Someone painfully racognisable.

"Hey, Zero," the girl greeted with a smile.

Yuuki stood at the doorway, looks unchanged. She was wearing a black, shoulder cut, knee-high dress of goth fashion. She strode into the room on black heels, and for Zero who had not seen her for a whole year, he couldn't deny that she still preserved the looks of the girl he used to know.

But something was still a little different. The way she smiled for him was a stranger. The old Yuuki had a cheery, heart-melting grin that always made him feel happy inside. But now... it seemed like a forced smile. Serious, and unwilling.

"Yuuki..." Zero trailed off, before realising what he was dressed in. It was utterly embarassing, and he attempted to look for something else but to no avail.

"It's alright. Kaname told me everything," the pureblood said gently. She walked over to Zero's side and sat beside him, a hand on his arm. Through the material, Zero could feel her small, but warm hands. It calmed him a little, but he couldn't help but feel he should hole himself in some dirt. "I know about Sacred, and your being as a pure bearer."

That wasn't the point. Zero felt that he had betrayed her. But then again, who was the one who truly betrayed whom...?

"I didn't want it to happen."

"But it did," Yuuki smiled. She reached up and touched his face. Zero looked over, into the large brown eyes. "Zero, it's odd for me to be saying this, but I'm really proud of you, you know that? If I were in your position, I think I would've broken down and never be able to move on. But you know, you're a lot stronger than you look."

Yuuki shifted, getting on her knees on the bed. She reached over and pulled him into an embrace. Zero was stunned by the act, his face right in the crook of her neck. Her small arms circled his, and her lithe body emitted warmth.

"I'm so sorry, Zero."

He came to remember the very last time they met, after the chaos against Rido. He vowed he would hunt and kill her; she vowed she would forever run from him. Now that vow was null.

"It's not your fault," Zero mumbled out. He pulled back, and this time it was his hand that ran across her cheek, brushing away the wet trails. "This is what I've decided, and no one would've changed my decision. They'd have to kill me before that."

Recognising the cold humor, Yuuki let out a giggle. No more tears followed, and Zero was relieved inside. Afterall, tears seemed to be a big weakness to most men.

The brunette gave Zero another hug before coming to stand on her own beside the bed.

"Just take the staircase on the right when you exit the room. There will be a big glass door leading to the yard on the left. They've been waiting for you."

"'They've been'?" Zero blinked. Yuuki returned with a wink, turning to walk towards the door.

As she did, one of the double doors swung open and there stood a famliar, tussled-hair blond. When Yuuki walked out Hanabusa took one of her hands in his. It didn't look out of formaility, more like...

"By the way, _Kiryuu-sama_. If you wish to wear something a little more... un-dress-like, there is a variety to choose from the closet." Zero didn't fail to catch the forced formality with his name. The vampire looked far from happy from having to address him that way. Truthfully, he would've laughed then and there if the next line didn't make him embarrassed and awkward instead:

"And try not to wear anything too tight. It could be uncomfortable for the baby."

* * *

Haha Hanabusa you're such a hilarious character... anywho back to main topic. Thank you all for putting up with me! Desert Rose is just about one update away from coming to the end! -claps- First off, I would like to thank everyone who had made it this far with me. Without your undying support I might have not finished this random pop up series XD Secondly, I really do/am/is sorry if they story had not gone in the way you've liked it to be.

Yes, I've intended to make it a threesome all along! HAHA! There's not way I would have to heart to make Zero abandon one of the brunettes lol. I'm just that unfair XP ahahaha... By not putting KanameXZeroXOC on the story sypnosis, I didn't give away the fact that the three were ending up together... did I? Fun times XD I know I'm probably, or I've probably already did annoy most of you, torturing you with choices and decisions between Kaname and Sacred. Honestly, I'm still am very amused and some people's response towards the two respectively XD Some are like 'noooo stay with kaname' while others are like 'Kaname deserves this! go with sacred!' ah you guys sure make my day XD

Anywho, Desert Rose Epilogue will be up some time next week. If you're lucky (or unlucky!) to read this early, you'll be writhing around for the next few days waiting for the last and final chapter to the end of Desert Rose. :3 Adieu, and thanks and loves to you guys!

PS: I think you guys should roughly know where Zero is, with Yuuki being there and all :P

Poll on my page :P

Post update: 'Walking via dolorosa' is a pre-desert rose, between Kaname and a certain someone =p find it on my page


	16. Epilogue

Desert Rose Epilogue

Zero was finally contented with what he wore. It consisted of a collared, short-sleeved top and black pants. He was a little embarrassed when Hanabusa's words kept repeating in his head about not wearing overly tight clothing. There were no footwear in sight so he treaded out barefooted.

When he was in the corridor, he looked about curiously. It looked like a basement, to be honest. Apart from the room he had exited from, there were four other doors – one across and two to his left opposite each other. To his right was the staircase Yuuki had mentioned. Choosing to ignore the rooms for now, he walked up the stairs, pondering on where it led.

At the top of the stairs, to his right was a lounge, and the left were ivory French doors. The glass was frosted, rendering him unable to see what was on the other side. Even with the doors shut, his hearing picked up the sound of wind whistling.

_What are they doing outside?_ Zero wondered.

He pushed the doors open gently, flinching when a gust of cold wind invaded the interior of the place. His body shuddered against the strong breeze, and he could feel the tips of his fingers already going numb from the cold. When the winds died a little, he could finally open his eyes, and he was more thank just shocked at what he was looking at.

The first thing he registered was white. It was snow. The entire land was this particular color, and it stretched into the distance. Next were pine trees, and they stretched like fences across his vision. It was a forest of pine trees, and they were massive.

As Zero breathed, vapor formed, and his form was shaking against the cold. He hugged himself, wondering if there was something he could use. He found a piece of cloth (blanket?) on the couch in the back lounge and grabbed it. The red velvet was smooth on his skin, and he wrapped himself. It didn't keep him very warm, but it shielded him from most of the wind, save his face.

The hunter stepped out onto a semi-circle balcony. A cover above prevented most of the snow from littering the area. The porcelein floor was spiking the base of his feet with the cold, but he didn't bother. He was more intent on finding the two brunettes, if this was the right location Yuuki had directed him to.

A loud snap sounded, catching Zero's attention. It originated from within the pine trees, but from which direction he hadn't been sure. It was followed by a loud caw, sounding like a crow. Ignoring it, he looked around on the snow, finding numerous holes which resembled foot steps. Some were small, while others were larger, almost bowl-shaped. They were scattered all over the place. Judging by the depth, the snow was about knee-high.

Just then, louder, multiple snaps occured, and from the pine trees, a large, brown form was being pushed out, resembling a sack of potatoes being tossed. It landed in the snow, and Zero was immediately alarmed by the sight of the Exile crumbling into the snow.

"Sacred!" The hunter yelled, his heart racing. He jumped off the railing, landing some three feet below onto the snow. Snow that had already melted against his legs due to his body heat started to sting his skin. Even so, he struggled to move his feet through the snow, straining to get himself to the crossbreed.

Said individual reared up, snow caught in the fur. Sacred extended his neck first, before shaking the snow off. His wings flapped twice, doing the same. Belatedly, he heard his name being called and he looked over his shoulder. The topaz eyes widened. He could see the human trying to waddle through the snow some hundred yards away and he ran over right away.

For someone who didn't live in this realm, he could tell Zero was way too underdressed for such conditions. With a few bounds he cleared the distance between them, catching Zero off guard when he lifted him out of the snow. Just as he did, he morphed back into his humanoid form, frowning at the hunter.

One of Sacred's arm supported him around the hip while the other curled around Zero's shoulder. The latter himself had his own arms around the brunett's neck. Inside he was very relieved, because the body temperature of the Exile was a lot better in providing warmth than the flimsy blanket he had snagged.

"You shouldn't be walking out here," Sacred said with a hint of disapproval. Zero was going to say the same, when he noticed a few minor wounds all over the other's body. Cuts and bruises.

"What they hell were you doing?"

"That would be what you call sparring," a calm tone replied and Zero looked away from the crossbreed. Kaname walked out from where Sacred had emerged from the trees. The brunette was in the same state as the one holding him, except that he looked more dusted up than wounded.

"Sparring? How long have you two been doing that?"

"For about two hours. Yuuki was meant to tell us when you woke, but I'm guessing we might have been too far to hear her," Kaname deduced.

_Too far?_ Zero blinked. _Did you guys use this enitre place as your battle ground or something?_

"I trust you slept well?"

Zero nodded, watching as Kaname walked over. "How long was I out for...?"

"A few days. Nothing to worry about, though. Consider it... 'jet lag'," the pureblood almost smiled.

"_Some_ jet lag," Zero muttered. He watched as Kaname dusted off the small clumps of snow from his legs.

So what exactly happened? The last he remembered was coming to a conclusion that they were all coming back to the human realm. For some reason now there was little to no hostility between the two brunettes. Apart from the fact that they were sparring before, neither were giving the evils or glares.

"Let's go in first, shall we?" Kaname offered, leading the way. Zero nodded, unable to hide his relief.

xoxo

"You probably didn't even know you passed out," the pureblood started explaining as he sipped on some tea left by the attendant. "It was probably the strain of being in such an environment for prolonged periods of time. We come back here after, and this is a private estate owned by Kurans for generations."

Zero had heard of this particular estate before, but very few people knew of its exact location. The only fact known is that the land owned is very big. _Very_ big. The thought of the pine tree backyard crossed Zero's mind. Just how far was considered Kuran territory?

As if answering the question, Kaname continued: "The territory under the Kuran territory stretches to the point where you see the rose bushes. They are not hard to jump over, but believe me when I say tresspassers are not going to have it pretty."

"I would imagine..." Zero snorted.

For a brief second he came to analyse they people settled in the lounge near the balcony. Kaname was settled on a single seat to his right, while Sacred and himself shared a three-seater. The Exile took a spot to his left, now dressed in a shirt and jeans. If he knew better, the latter actually looked normal in such casual clothes, unlike the trench coat and deadly accessories.

"I'm going downstairs," Sacred announced all of a sudden. Without waiting for a reply, he stood up and walked off, down the stairs. Zero blinked at the sudden dismissal, looking over at Kaname, tossing a silent question.

"Honestly, that's all we've been doing for the past few days - sparring, getting ourselves used to each other."

"People usually have friendly conversations or do something in common," the hunter frowned a little. "Not try to beat the shit out of each other."

Kaname chuckled, knowing what Zero was trying to get at. "Well, guess that's our common ground then."

"I never thought you were the physical type."

"You learn something new each day." The brunette paused, staring at Zero intently which got the latter a little alarmed. Zero looked away and at his hands clasped in front of him. They laid against his abdomen, and he could feel the same bump from before.

"Hey Kaname..." Zero started, and the pureblood caught a hint of uneasiness from the hunter. "Do you think... the baby will be fine?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed, before closing. Kaname rested his chin on his palm, supported by the elbow on the arm rest. "Aah... I wonder too... afterall it's being tainted by my-"

_Smack!_

Kaname's brown eyes opened, and he found himself staring into lilac ones above him. Zero stood before him. Both sides of his cheeks started to ache, but not too painfully. Zero's hands remained clasped both sides of his face, whilst the hunter's own cheeks were red with anger mixed with embarrassment.

"I'm not talking about that! I'm a guy and I don't have those super pureblood thing – I don't know if I can bear them properly!"

_Oh_, Kaname thought. _That._

"Just so you know, I don't regret having the baby," Zero scoffed, averting his gaze.

Kaname couldn't help but genuinely smile. He reached up and encircled his arms around Zero's middle, leaning his forehead against Zero above where the baby was.

"You'll be alright, Zero," Kaname assured. "I hope you don't turn out like your mom, being violent and all," he whispered after, words not meant for the hunter. But he knew Zero heard him because of a hard tap on the top of his head.

"Speak for yourself!"

The pureblood chuckled, pulling back only after he gave a quick kiss to the bump.

"Go find Sacred. At this point in time, he needs you the most."

Zero sniffed. "Something's wrong with you two. It's only been a few days and your attitudes toward each other is just scary now."

Kaname simply smiled. "Some people change for love, Zero."

xoxo

Zero called out the Exile's name as he entered the room he had been sleeping in. Whilst he did, he wondered why there were rooms in the so-called basement. Then again, it had been practical since vampires tend to avoid sunlight.

As the hunter walked in, he found Sacred standing by the side table where the daggers and rose were placed. The brunette had been staring at the rose he held in his hand, before looking up to greet the arrival.

"Is something wrong?"

"Desert rose."

Zero blinked. "What?"

"This," Sacred answered, walking over and holding out the flower for the other to take. Confused, Zero took it without question, only staring at it. "It's a flower that takes several moon cycles to die even when it's being plucked from its bush."

"It's from the underworld?" The hunter exclaimed. Sacred nodded.

"Only when it turns red will it start to wither."

Zero was rather speechless at the odd physiology of the rose. By no means was it similar to those they had here - most flowers start to wither in days or weeks. From the sound of it though, 'several moon cycles' seemes like a very, very long time.

"I can't stay here forever, Zero." Lilac eyes widened and stared at the brunette, disbelieving. "Once the rose is pure crimson, I have to go back." He reached out for the other, pulling Zero into his arms. The familiar warmth emitting from the crossbreed made Zero relax almost immediately. Clutching the stem of the rose in his hand against his chest, the hunter let his head fall, resting nicely in the crook of Sacred's neck.

"I'm sorry," came a barely audible whisper from the brunette.

"What are you apologising for... If anything, I'm the one who should be doing it. I made you have to... stay this way. I know you don't like Kaname very much and vice versa but-"

"We don't hate each other, but it will take time before we accept each other," Sacred assured. One of his hands gently thread through the silver locks. "But no matter what, as long as I'm here, I will protect you. You, and the child you will bear."

Zero felt his heart tug. He couldn't believe his ears. Sacred...

The hunter pulled back a little, just far enough to look up at the other's face. A hand touched the side of Sacred's face, slowly trailing over the permanent wound on the crossbreed's ear. At the sight of it, Zero felt guilty. He made so many mistakes and caused the Exile so much harm. Yet, here he was, able to accept everything he had so selfishly thrown at him.

Sacred blinked at the sight of a tear running down Zero's cheek. Zero himself hadn't realised it, until the tear was tickling his chin. Embarrassed, the hunter apologised, commenting about how stupid he was being. But the crossbreed took none of that. He cupped Zero's face while lowering his. In a heartbeat, their lips were locked.

Caught off guard, Zero stood there baffled. Seeing as how stunned Zero was, Sacred did nothing more other than pulling back and almost causing the other to stumble into him due to an embrace.

"I've never really been the type to be affected by things... but the one thing I can't stand is to see you cry. That's why... I'll do my best to make you happy."

Zero would've laughed, and by accident, he let slip a smile. The difference betweent the Sacred he knew the first time he met him was miles apart from the one before him right now. He wasn't complaining.

What laid before them was unseen. Truth be told, Zero wasn't sure how it was going to be like. He couldn't even imagine any situation or scenario. Everything was so... unpredictable. But to the hunter, it didn't matter. There was bound to be a thousand roadblocks, but as long as he had the two brunettes by his side, Zero felt like he could take on the world. Figuritively, of course. Afterall, it wouldn't be a pleasant sight to see a pureblood and a crossbreed run rampage.

* * *

THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE AND I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!

And here we are, at the end of Desert Rose! Honestly, I never expected to finish it this smoothly XD or unsmoothly, for that matter (or mabbe even apologies if it seemed so fast!) It was terrible, trying to think of a plausible plot for how the three will end up together. No, believe me it wasn't easy -sweats-. It's like... how to make sure the two don't end up killing each or be all nice and kind to each other with a wave of a wand... It's pretty complicated trying to pull these two together. Or at least, make them get along with each other considering they're always at each other's throat aha.

I know a few people out there (and honestly myself even) think Kaname has this too easy haha... Don't worry, there will be more problems for the three in the future. OOOPPSSS i mean. -cough-. Well, you know. -slowly sneaks away- CoH, CoH, CoH...

Btw, the title 'Desert Rose' is adapted from a song by a Japanese boy band called Abingdon Boys School. So is 'Via Dolorosa', which is a (random) prequel to Desert Rose. I love the band!

Sorry, I'm just going to ramble about each character individually cos I'm bored.

Zero  
Having written several stories in VK, Zero in DR has got to be the most anal ahaha... By the semi-dark theme of this story (2nd attempt, first being Forgiven), Zero here is very cold, hostile and just about the Zero would be post Rido-battle. Clearly, he isn't my character so I don't know him 100% well enough to give the pure-Zero feel, but yeah I do try to keep him in character. Think anal. LOL no not really. Everyone knows Zero can be a nice guy sometimes XD and no doubt he's expressed that multiple times in multiple stories I've had with him. Short-tempered, but caring individual. The typical damsel in distress.

And you know we all bully the damsel in distress. Save that, Zero is my no. 1 character in the whole of VK.

Kaname

As I've declared before, I did not intend to make him the resident dick lol. Okay, I admit, I made him a looooot meaner than I intended/usually would... ): Sorry Kaname... -cough- but yes. Kaname – authoritative, commanding, but useless against an individual as stubborn as Zero ahaha. That makes them the canon couple in VK yaoi. No, my love for KXZ did not die just because Sacred came into the picture aha. Not to mention, Sacred is another bull-headed individual in which Kaname would most definately get a headache from dealing with :P The thought of the two is actually really amusing to me.

Sacred

I'd leave a text wall on him, but I know I don't have much to talk about him anyway aha. So, this is the OC I've introduced into the VK series in which I'm very glad to receive such pleasant (and hilarious) comments on this crossbreed. And I like his nickname TheDarkLordAvenger_9666. It made me laugh so hard. Sacred as an OC resembling Kaname is purely coincidental. Really! I have a thing for shoulder-hair length guys... Kaname happened to be one of them -sweats-

So yeah, as we all probably know by now his mindset is far from human, and not quite vampire. More werewolf blood runs in him than vampire, making him a pretty feral individual. Alike Zero and to a certain extent Kaname, he's pretty cold towards people he doesn't give a hoot about, but becomes a very attached puppy when he does like someone. That's the fun part of him, I guess, all the bias treatment toward Zero XD

Other Exiles

I haven't gotten around much to introduce these guys properly, but I don't think you'd really wanna know them that well anyway XD. I mean, they're an interesting bunch, but apart from a one time appearance, they're not really there. I'm mostly just expressing my personal opinions on them :3

Curse: Has the best personality of the litter. He's kind, doesn't judge, and is the mother hen of the lot. He usually keeps the others out of trouble ahahaa... Especially Anbu, who has a nasty habit of picking fights. He uses a bow make up of two curved swords combined at their hiltes and the hairtail of a centaur.

Anbu: Short-fused, with also a protective personality. His feral blood makes him very prone to causing fights. The only ones who seem to quell this streak are Curse and Elle. Especially Curse. He has his way with the werewolves XD What can I say... He does I suppose hand-to-hand combat... with additional teeth ofc.

Elle: The quiet, but most sadistic of the group. XD haha... Although it wasn't mentioned, Elle manipulates elements to a certain extent.

If I gave a percentage for all the brothers on the vampire-werewolf, it'll be something like this:

Sacred: 30-70

Curse: 80-20

Anbu: 10-90

Elle: 99-1

Sakki  
The defecto (haha jk) father of Sacred, vampire king of the underworld. With an image to uphold he has to be cruel sometimes, but he does love his sons albeit expressing them very... unlovingly. Naturally, it leads Sacred to mistakening this aspect. However, he gets fun out of bullying his oldest son, since he has a pretty protective streak of his brothers.

Anywho, thank you for reading this far! And for those who usually do, here's a little tidbit, following the ''oops'' i made earlier XD

* * *

XoXoXoFromDuskTilDawnXoXoXo

"So you failed to detain Zero?" The tall, long-haired blond muttered, looking out through a frosted glass. A pair of crimson eyes looked over his shoulder at the young man standing behind his work desk. "You know what this means, doesn't it?"

The other didn't flinch at the cold tone that promised death. Instead, he looked at his boss straight in the eye, not fearing the bloodred orbs the least bit.

"I didn't expect him to go after the Exile this quickly."

"Expect the unexpected," the blond huffed. A sudden 'caw' sounded by the window, and both their attention turned to a raven perched on the ledge. Without relent, the man grabbed the avian, crushing its neck. However, instead of blood which was spilt, the raven dissipated into a shadow. "I see... They've decided to risk it and make a family union back in the human realm."

The blond let out a soft chuckle at first, before bursting out with a cynical laugh. The other individual in the room shifted his weight on his other leg, clearly uncomfortable with the news.

"Should we hunt them?"

"No." came the swift reply. "Give them three years to enjoy themselves. During this time, _we_ will prepare for our goal. When everything is done... even Kuran will not have the power to stop it."

Another laughter echoed the room, and the young man dropped his head, acknowledging the order. In the back of his head though, he could catch a hint of remorse from himself, even though he didn't want to.

_Sorry, Zero._

"Kaito, see to it everything is ready by then."


End file.
